A Light in the Darkness
by Faron Oakenshield
Summary: Faron, daughter of Thorin, is a regular Elf who has been raised by the dwarven prince Thorin Oakenshield. Faron joins her father and family to retake the mountain that was stolen from them by Smaug. What happens when she meets a certain Elf on the way? (Fleeting moments of Legolas/OC)
1. Introduction

**Hey guys! Sorry for the confusion, but this is a re-edit to A Light in the Darkness. I decided that I did not like what I had done for this and wanted to change it. I hope this version will look better than the old one.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

My name is Faron, daughter of Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, unofficial King of the Lonely Mountain, Erebor. Even though I am a Princess, I will never be an heir to the throne. That position belongs with my cousin, Fili, Aunt Dis's oldest son. The reason for this is I am not Thorin's biological daughter. I am an elf he and my mother adopted me when my mother found me when I was a babe.

She found me along with dead bodies of elves and orcs and brought me home where she was able to persuade Thorin to take me in and for them to raise me as if I was their own daughter. Thorin, after a few moments of arguing with my mother, agreed and since that moment, I became Faron, daughter of Thorin.

Luckily for me, the hatred dwarves for elves started many years later, after our home, the Kingdom of Erebor, was taking by Smaug, the Fire Drake of the North. I will never forget that day for as long as I live. I was still a child, barely out of my toddler years when it happened. . .

* * *

~Flashback~

 _Father left early that morning, and mother decides to take me to the market. I skip ahead of mother, singing a Dwarven song my father and I would sing together. I can hear mother chuckling as she walks behind me._

 _As I am skipping along, I suddenly stop and look around. I can feel something is not right. . ._

 _"Faron, what's wrong?" mother asks as she stops next to me, taking my hand._

 _I didn't say anything at first as I stand there looking around, wondering what it was that made me feel uneasy. "I don't know. . .I can feel something. . .I don't like it." I finish as I take hold of her, feeling scared._

 _She holds me close. I had had feelings before. Like when Garl, a friend of the family had died in a mining accident, I had a feeling just before. At that time, I had Garl's name in my head and knew something was going to happen and told mother and father, they reassured me he would be fine. Later that day, we found out he died._

 _Mother and father decided from that day to keep my feelings secret. My aunt and uncle, Dis and Frerin didn't know, and neither did Grandfather or great-grandfather as my parents feared for me._

 _"Everything will be alright. Come, let us find your father and tell him." she soothes as she kisses my head._

 _I nod and we walk on, hand in hand. We walk through the market to find him, but before we get out, I stop dead again. I heard it first, a roaring from afar. It wasn't like anything I had ever heard of before and it scared me._

 _"Faron? Come on, love." mother says as she pulls me along._

 _I just look to her wide eyed. "Something is coming. . ."_

 _She looks to me for a moment and opens her mouth to say something, but before she can, I hear my father's voice._

 _"DRAGON!"_

 _Mother and I look up to see him lean over the railing of the battlements as he roars his warning out to us._

 _I then hear it much closer, the roar of a dragon and see his fire blazing into the mountain._

 _"Faron! Come on!" Mother yells as she takes me hand and runs with me._

 _We run through the halls, keeping a tight hold of each other as we are bustled against other dwarves, running for their lives. I suddenly lose grip of my mother as I am pushed aside._

 _"Mama!" I yell out for her, looking around as I try to find her._

 _I see another shot of fire breath close by before hearing a crumbling sound. Looking up, I see some stone falling from the ceiling, falling right towards me. I freeze in fear, just watching the stone getting closer and closer._

 _Suddenly, I feel something hit my side, pushing me away just before the stone hits the floor. I cough from the dust as I push myself up to see what pushed me and stop. The corridor blocked off and my mother half buried by the stone._

 _"Mama!" I cry out as I crawl to her._

 _As I reach her, I see she is still alive and awake. She turns to me and gives me a weak smile. "Faron. . .thank Mahal you are safe. . ."_

 _"Mama, get up, we need to go!" I beg her, wishing she could just push the stone and stand so that we can run away._

 _She shakes her head. "I cannot. . .the stone is too heavy. . .and I fear it is too late."_

 _"No Mama! No! I will save you!" Stubbornly, I get up and push on the stone, trying to move it off her, but it would not budge in the slightest._

 _She takes hold of my arm and pulls me away. "Faron, you cannot save me. . .you need to run. . .find your father and run."_

 _I look to her, tears streaming down my face. "I cannot leave you mama. . ."_

 _She pulls me to her in an embrace. . .the last one we would ever share. "You must my darling. . .my brave little elf."_

 _She pulls away and takes out the beads in her hair, placing them in my hand and closing my fingers over them. "Keep them safe. . .keep yourself safe. . .tell your father. . .tell him I love him." I nod just before she gently pulls my face down and presses my forehead against hers. "I love you my darling. . .I know you will grow up and make me proud."_

 _I close my eyes. "I love you too mama. . .I promise, I will make you proud."_

 _She smiles as we pull away and she takes her final breath. I sit and cry in agony and heartbreak. The woman who found me and raised me as her own. . .my mama has left me._

 _I pull myself together as a roar snaps me out of it. I stand, take a final look at mama and run. Running away from her body, trying to find my way out._

 _As I am running, I stop and turn around quickly as I come across four different pathways. I stand and cry as I realise I am lost, mama is dead and papa does not even know I am in here._

 _I suddenly squeal as I feel something pick me up. Turning around, I smile in relief. "Unca 'Walin!" The gruff looking but always kind dwarf, my mama and papa's friend and unca Balin's little brother!_

 _"Faron, thank Mahal you are alright. Where is your mother?"_

 _I look down and cry again. He seems to realise as he holds me close._

 _"It's alright lass, I'll get you out of here. Come on."_

 _He holds me close to him as he runs through the halls and I smile in relief as the front gates soon come into view and unca 'Walin runs through. I look up and around as I hear screaming and crying. I also see smoke and fire in Dale as well._

 _I look around at all the dwarves, trying to find papa. "Papa?" I ask as I can't see him._

 _Unca could sense my worry. "Don't worry, lass. We'll find him."_

 _We spend quite some time looking for him among the other dwarves. I feel sad as I look at them all. We have all lost our home, a lot of them may have lost some member of their family like I did. What were we going to do now?_

 _I stop looking around and start struggling in 'Walin's arms as I see him with the rest of my family. "PAPA!"_

 _I see him look around and his eyes go wide before 'Walin sets me on the ground and I run to him, running through the mass of dwarves between me and him._

 _"FARON!" I hear his voice cry out._

 _The dwarves move aside and I see him running towards me. I run straight into his open arms as he kneels down to catch me. I bury my head into his chest as his arms wrap around me, pulling me close to him as he stands, lifting me off the ground._

 _He runs his hand through my hair, trying to soothe me as I cry. "Oh, thank Mahal. . .I was so worried."_

 _He keeps me close for a while before pulling away after kissing my forehead. "Faron, where is your mother?"_

 _I look down, wishing I didn't have to tell him that my mother, his wife, is dead._

 _"Faron? What happened?"_

 _"Sh. . .she gone, papa. Rocks fell. . .she save me."_

 _I look to him and see him starting to understand what I said. His face turns to a look I had never seen on him before. He closes his eyes and I see him cry for the first time as he pulls me into him. I wrap my arms around his neck and we grief along with the other dwarves for what we have lost._

* * *

 **Well, there it is. I really hope you all enjoyed it and it is good enough. Please let me know xx**


	2. The Shire

The Shire

"Kili, just give me the map! You always get us lost!" I exclaim as I take the map from him.

I am currently walking through The Shire with Fili and Kili, my two younger cousins, who are more like brothers to me. After meeting my old friend, Gandalf the Grey, out in the woods, I had met up with the two brothers and the three of us travelled together the rest of the way. We arrived in the Shire without any trouble, but then Kili decided to take control of the map and proceeded to get us lost.

"I do not!" Kili retorts back.

"I beg to differ, little brother. Remember the camping trip the three of us took when we were younger? You led us five miles away from where we were supposed to have made camp and we were almost eaten by wolves." Fili points out.

"Yes. You are just like father. Always getting lost."

Kili laughs. "Better not let uncle hear you say that."

I scoff. "He knows it's true." I turn the map around and find the path we were supposed to have taken. "Ah. Here we go."

We turn back around and take the right path. Walking around, we finally find where the Hobbit lives. On front of the green door is a blue rune, glowing in the night. The three of us go up to the door and Fili rings the bell. After a few moments, a Hobbit with light brown curly hair, brown eyes and wearing a white shirt and brown pants answers.

"Fili."

"Kili."

"And Faron."

"At your service." The three of us say at the same time while we bow after giving our names.

"You must be Mr Boggins." Kili says with a big grin on his face.

I just roll my eyes. "Baggins Kili."

"Nope, you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house." The Hobbit tries closing the door, but Kili stops it with his foot.

"What? Has it been cancelled?" Kili asks, sounding worried.

"No one told us." Fili says.

The Hobbit looks confused. "Can-? No-nothing's been cancelled."

"Well, that's a relief."

Kili pushes his way past, Fili following close behind. I roll my eyes and shake my head as I walk in and wiping my feet on the mat before shutting the door behind me.

"Careful with these, I just had 'em sharpened." Fili says as he unloads his weapons in the Hobbits arms.

Kili walks past after looking around. "It's nice, this place. D'you do it yourself?"

Kili scrapes the mud off his boots on the edge of a chest standing nearby.

"Ah, no, it's been in the family for years. That's my mother's glory box, can you please not do that?!"

I look up and smile as Dwalin wanders in.

"Fili, Kili, Faron come on, give us a hand." He puts his hand on Kili's shoulder and walks off with him.

"Mister Dwalin." Kili greets.

The dwarves laugh as Fili joins him.

I turn to the Hobbit. "I apologise about my kin, Master Hobbit. They can be a bit overbearing if you're not used to them."

He looks to me. "Kin? But, you're not a dwarf."

I smile. "No, I am not. I'm an elf, but I was raised by dwarves since I was a baby. So I consider them my kin."

He nods as I take Fili's weapons from him and place them down before helping the others with moving furniture.

"Let's shove this in the hallway, otherwise we'll never get everyone in." Balin says as I walk over.

We prepare to shift Bilbo's furniture around to create a meeting/feasting place.

Bilbo looks to us. "Ev-everyone? How many more are there?"

"Where do you want this?" Kili asks.

Just then, the doorbell rings. I stand back and watch as Bilbo, in anger, walks quickly toward the door.

"Oh no. No, no! There's nobody home. Go away, and bother somebody else. There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If- if- If this is some clotterd's idea of a joke, ha ha, I can only say, it is in very poor taste."

Bilbo opens the door, and an entire heap of dwarves, eight to be exact, fall in. Struggling to get up, they grumble and yell at each other, saying "Get off!". Gandalf is standing behind them.

"Gandalf."

* * *

After reuniting with the rest of my friends and kin, the dwarves begin raiding Bilbo's pantry and taking out all his food. Once he returns from getting dressed, he comes out to see the dwarves taking food out of his pantry.

"Excuse me, that's my chicken. Um. . .if-if you don't. . .That's my wine. Excuse me!"

He attempts to stop Bifur who turns to him and talks in Kuzdul, which, thanks to the axe lodged in his head, is the only language he can speak.

"He's got an injury." Oin says to Bilbo.

"You mean the axe in his head?" Bilbo asks in a half sarcastic manner.

Oin places his trumpet in his ear. I should also mention, Oin is almost deaf. "Dead? No only between his ears. His legs work fine." he then walks away to help the others set the table.

I love my cousin dearly, but sometimes even I have to wonder what goes on in his mind.

I shake my head as I stand by and watch the others ransack poor Bilbo's home.

"Put that back. Put that back! Not the jam. Excuse me, excuse me." he stops as Bombur walks out of the pantry with three entire wheels of cheese. "A tad excessive, isn't it? Have you got a cheese knife?"

"Cheese knife? He eats it by the block." Bofur says as he walks out.

Oin and Gloin walk through the hall carrying chairs from one of Bilbo's rooms.

"No, no, that's Grandpa Mungo's chair! No, I'm sorry, you'll have to take it back please. Take it back...It's antique, not for sitting on! Thank you! That's a book, not a coaster. Put that map down, thank you."

"Oi, Faron, stop standing around and give us a hand here." I hear Kili's voice.

Turning, I see him and Fili struggling with a barrel. I immediately go over and help them bring it into the dining area, going past Gandalf as he begins counting everyone on his fingers.

"Fili, Kili, Faron, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori. . .Ori."

I glance over to see Bilbo wrestling a bowl of tomatoes away from little Ori. Chuckling, I continue to help out setting the table.

* * *

Once everything is ready, the dwarves and I are sat in Bilbo's dining room eating. The dwarves are quite rude and messy as they eat, while I try to eat as politely as I can in front of our host.

"Bombur, catch!" Bofur calls out as he throws an egg to his brother, who catches it in his mouth and everyone cheers, including me.

Fili walks on top of the table, carrying several mugs of ale and knocking aside the food in his way.

"Who wants an ale? There you go, Faron."

I smile as I take the mug from him and look across the table in time to see Dwalin pouring a mug of ale into Oin's trumpet, which he held against his ear.

"Let him have another drink! Here you go."

We all laugh as Oin splutters in anger. Putting his hearing trumpet to his mouth, Oin blows the ale out of it, making it squeal.

One of the dwarves yells, "On the count of three!" and the dwarves pound their tankards together. Someone counts, "One!...Two!" Then all the dwarves go quiet and begin drinking their ale together.

The dwarves are incredibly messy, as ale falls all over their faces and runs down their beards. When finished drinking, they begin burping; the youngest, Ori, lets out the biggest burp. The dwarves laugh.

When the meal finishes, we all disperse from the table and I walk around the smial. I find my way into what appears to be Bilbo's study and smile as I see maps on the table and decide to look over them.

"There you are."

Looking up, I see Kili walking up to me.

I smile at him. "Here I am."

He looks down to the map I am looking at. "Faron, where have you been these past few months?"

"I travelled South and went back to Gondor for a while."

"Back?"

"Mhm. Father and I stayed in Gondor for sometime after Erebor's fall. I decided to go there for a few months. I was actually on my way back to the Blue Mountains when Gandalf found me and told me to come here."

He smiles. "Amad knew that we would end up finding you on our way."

I chuckle. "Aunt Dis is good like that."

He puts his arms around me and I embrace him back.

"I'm glad you're here, Faron. I missed you."

I smile. "I missed you too, Kee. I missed you all."

We soon pull away and affectionately touch foreheads for a moment and leave the room. We walk into the hall in time for Ori to ask Bilbo what he should do with his plate.

Fili walks up to him. "Here you go, Ori, give it to me."

Fili takes the plate from him then throws it to Kili, who throws it behind his back to Bifur, who is standing at the sink in the kitchen. Bifur catches it behind his back, without even looking at it. I catch another plate and tosses it to Bifur, who again catches it without looking. Kili, Fili, the other dwarves and I begin throwing the plates, bowls, and utensils to each other, eventually throwing them to the sink to be washed. As dishware flies through the air, Gandalf has to duck to avoid getting hit.

"Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing crockery, it's over a hundred years old!" Bilbo exclaims.

The dwarves at the table begin rhythmically drumming on the tablet with utensils and their fists.

"And can-can you not do that? You'll blunt them!"

"Ooh, d'hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur laughs.

 _"Blunt the knives, bend the forks!"_ Kili and I begin singing.

 _"Smash the bottles and burn the corks!"_ Fili sings, then the other dwarves join in with us.

" _Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

 _Cut the cloth and tread on the fat_

 _Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

 _Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

 _Splash the wine on every door_

 _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

 _Pound them up with a thumping pole_

 _When you've finished, if any are whole_

 _Send them down the hall to roll._

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_ "

Bilbo pushes past the dwarves to the table, only to find all the dishes stacked neatly and cleanly. The dwarves, Gandalf and I laugh. Suddenly, there are three loud knocks on the door, and everyone falls silent. I smile as I know this will be my father.

"He is here."


	3. The Quest

**The Quest**

Gandalf opens the door and I smile as I see my father stood there. He turns and looks up at the wizard.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find." Father says as he walks inside, taking off his outer cloak. "I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." I watch him as he looks over everyone who is here, smiling at Kili and Fili. He then sees me and stops in surprise for a moment, but smiles wide before he glances back to Bilbo.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!" Bilbo exclaims.

"There is a mark; I put it there myself." Gandalf explains, almost apologetically. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Handing his cloak to Kili, father turns to the Hobbit. "So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asks.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant."

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

The other dwarves laugh and make their way back into the dining room. I stay where I am as father turns to me. I smile and kneel down as he walks over and embraces me in a tight hold.

"Faron. . .I am so happy to see you."

I hold him close. "As I am to see you again, father."

We pull away after a moment and he takes my face in his hands. "No trouble on your travels?"

I shake my head. "No. None at all."

"Good. How did you know to come here?"

"Gandalf. I was on my way home when he found me, told me about the quest and of course, I had to come."

He smiles as he kisses my forehead. "And I am glad you are here."

I smile back as we go into the dining room and sit at the table. Father sits at the head with me on his right next to Bofur and Gandalf on his left next to Dwalin.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asks father.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms."

The dwarves murmur their joy.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin pipes up.

I look to father at this. I do love cousin Dain, but there are times, most of the time, when he wouldn't help unless there was something in it for him.

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

The dwarves all sigh in despair.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asks, standing behind Gandalf.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Bilbo brings a candle while he spreads a map out on the table. "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

Bilbo reads the map. "The Lonely Mountain."

I look up as Gloin speaks. "Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time."

I hold back a chuckle as Dori starts complaining to himself. He was never one to believe in things such as this.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold; When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Oin informs us.

"Uh, What beast?" Bilbo asks, sounding afraid.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals-" Bofur starts, but is interrupted by Bilbo.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is."

Ori stands up. "I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie."

I smile as his oldest brother, Dori, pulls him to sit down. Ori, bless him, he's always trying to be brave.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us." Balin points out. "But we number just thirteen dwarves and one elf, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest."

I just smile as the other dwarves start yelling at him.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf and elf!" Fili says, smiling at me as he includes me in his statement.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili tells us.

"Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn't say that, I- -"

I look to Gandalf, I can tell he's nervous by that. He hasn't fought a single dragon in his life.

"How many, then?" Dori asks.

"Uh, what?"

"Well, how many dragons have you killed?" after a pause. "Go on, give us a number!"

The dwarves jump to their feet, arguing about the number of dragons Gandalf has killed. Thorin jumps up in anger and bellows, silencing the rest.

" **Shazara!** If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? **Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!** "

I take his arm as he sits back down. "But, father, you forget, the front gate is sealed."

Balin nods in agreement. "Faron is right. There is no way into the mountain."

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf says as he pulls a key out of his pocket.

Father looks at it in wonder, and I know why. That key belonged to my grandfather, Thrain.

"How came you by this?" father asks.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now."

Gandalf hands the key to father as everyone looks on in wonder. I smile as I take father's hand, who smiles back as he pockets the key as Fili speaks.

"If there is a key, there must be a door."

Gandalf points at runes on his map with his pipe. "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in!" Kili says excitedly.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori points out.

Bilbo nods. "Hm, A good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine."

"And are you?" Gloin asks.

Bilbo looks around at first, thinking Gloin was talking to someone else. "Am I what?"

"He said he's an expert! Hey hey!" Oin exclaims, followed by laughter of several dwarves.

"M-Me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin says.

Bilbo nods in agreement.

Dwalin agrees with his brother. "Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves."

Bilbo continues nodding in agreement as the dwarves begin arguing. Gandalf, rises to his full height and casts darkness over the us all as he starts speaking in his "powerful" voice. The others stop in awe, even father backs away from him as he's sat next to him. I wince slightly at the darkness.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." he goes back to his normal self. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself." he turns to father. "You must trust me on this."

After a long pause, father nods. "Very well. We will do it your way."

"No, no, no."

"Give him the contract."

"Please."

"Alright, we're off!" Bofur exclaims from next to me, patting my shoulder excitedly.

Balin stands while handing Bilbo a long contract. "It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth."

"Funeral arrangements?"

As Bilbo steps back a few feet to read the contract, I watch as father leans toward Gandalf and whispers to him, though I can still hear them.

"I cannot guarantee his safety."

"Understood."

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate."

"Agreed."

Bilbo reads parts of the contract out loud. "Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations. . .evisceration. . ." he turns to the rest of us. "incineration?"

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur says casually.

I look to Bilbo and see he looks a little breathless.

"You all right, Bilbo?" I ask him.

Bilbo bends over. "Uh, yeah. . .Feel a bit faint."

Bofur stands, leaning over me to talk. "Think furnace with wings."

"Air, I-I-I need air."

"Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! you're nothing more than a pile of ash."

Bilbo breathes heavily, trying to compose himself as we stare at him.

"Hmmm. Nope."

Bilbo falls on the floor in a faint.

"Ah, very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf scolds.

He is taken away to the living room and sat on a chair by Gandalf. I'm stood in the hall with Balin and father, although I can still hear them talking.

""I'll be all right, let me just sit quietly for a moment."

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long. Tell me; when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young Hobbit who always was running off in search of elves and the woods, who'd stay out late, come home after dark, trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young Hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps; it's out there."

"I can't just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins, of Bag End."

"You are also a Took. Did you know that your great-great-great-great-uncle, Bullroarer Took, was so large he could ride a real horse?"

"Yes."

"Well he could. In the Battle of Green Fields, he charged the goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard it knocked the Goblin King's head clean off, and it sailed a hundred yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. And thus the battle was won, and the game of golf invented at the same time."

"I do believe you made that up."

"Well, all good stories deserve embellishment. You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back."

"Can you promise that I will come back?"

"No. And if you do, you will not be the same."

"That's what I thought. Sorry, Gandalf, I can't sign this. You've got the wrong Hobbit."

The three of us look up to see Bilbo walking away.

"It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best." Balin speaks. "The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy-makers; hardly the stuff of legend."

"There are a few warriors amongst us." I say with a smile as I nudge Balin teasingly.

He chuckles at me. "Old warriors."

"I will take my daughter as well as each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they came. Loyalty. Honor. A willing heart. I can ask no more than that." Father says to us, which I have to smile at.

Balin stands. "You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people, and by your daughter. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

I don't say anything, but I have to nod in agreement with Balin. I enjoyed spending my first few years in Erebor where my mother was there with us. But, when we built our home in the Blue Mountains. . .it seemed better in a way. I enjoyed it a lot more. Especially when Fili and Kili came along and we would always play together.

Father holds out the key Gandalf gave him. "From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me."

After a pause, Balin looks to me and I nod with a smile. He in turn also nods and pats father's shoulder. "Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done."

He walks away, leaving father and I some time to ourselves.

"Are you sure about this, Faron?" father asks me.

I look to him, confused by his question. "Am I sure of what, father?"

"This quest. It is going to be very dangerous. I do not want to see anything happen to you."

I smile as I see the worry and concern in his eyes. "I am sure, father. That dragon took everything from me. From us. Our home. Our life. Mother. . .I am not going to stop until I see you become King Under the Mountain."

He smiles as he takes my hand, making me kneel down in front of him. "Faron. . .your mother would be so proud of you. You have become the young woman we always knew you would be. As I said earlier, I would rather take you over any army from the Iron Hills. Only if you are sure you will be able to handle this."

I smile as I pull him into an embrace, laying my head on his shoulder as I feel his arms around me. "And as I said earlier, nothing could keep me away. I know, that as long as I am with you, I will be safe."

He says nothing as he holds me close.

* * *

The dwarves and I soon gather in Bilbo's parlour. I sit beside the fire across from Balin as father stands at the heart. The dwarves smoking their pipes as we all start humming.

Father starts singing;

 _"Far over the misty mountains cold_

 _To dungeons deep and caverns old_

 _We must away ere break of day."_

I look to him and smile as I join in with Balin.

 _"To find our long-forgotten gold."_

I feel Fili's hand on my shoulder as he stands behind me, Bofur sitting on the arm of the chair I'm in as they all join in with us.

 _"The pines were roaring on the height_

 _The winds were moaning in the night_

 _The fire was red, it flaming spread_

 _The trees like torches blazed with light."_

* * *

 **Translations;**

 **Shazara!** (Silence!)

 **Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!** (To arms! To arms!)"


	4. Start of the Journey

**Hey guys! Sorry this has taken a while to be updated, I just wanted to make sure that it was almost perfect before it got uploaded. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **The Start of the Journey**

The next morning, we all rise before dawn, pack everything away and clean up Bilbo's house before we leave. We do all this while Bilbo is still asleep.

We reach the woods where we tethered our horses and ponies. I saddle up my horse, Avana before mounting her as the others do the same. Father leads the way out, with me riding along next to him.

As we're riding, the other dwarves start taking bets to see if Bilbo would be coming, of course I take the bet on that he would be joining us.

"I do not know why you would waste your gold on that Halfling." I hear father mumble away.

"Because, unlike you, father, I believe in him. And I believe the chance of an adventure is too great of an opportunity to miss." I reply with a smile on my face as I keep my eyes forward.

He says nothing more as we ride on in silence.

"Wait! Wait!" Bilbo's voice called out after a few moments.

"Woah!" Some of the dwarves call out as we stop and turn to see him running over, the contract billowing behind him. "I signed it!"

I smile as he hands it over to Balin, who inspects it with a pocket-glass.

Balin smiles at the Hobbit. "Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

I grin at father with an, 'I told you so.' expression on my face to see him rolling his eyes, not looking impressed.

"Give him a pony." he simply says.

"No, no, no, no, that-that won't be necessary, thank you, but I-I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I- I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once-WAGH!" Bilbo tries to object, however, Fili and Kili pick him up from behind and set him on a pony.

"Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on." Gloin shouts out.

I pull Avana back to ride alongside Bilbo and Gandalf as pouches of money starts flying around.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asks.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't." Gandalf replies.

"What did you two think?"

I look to Gandalf with a grin just before we catch a pouch of gold each.

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second."

I smile as I put my pouch away. "Neither did I, Bilbo."

He smiles at me before he sneezes loudly.

"Ohh. All this horse hair, I'm having a reaction."

Bilbo searches his pockets for a handkerchief.

"No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around."

The entire company comes to a halt, and the dwarves start objecting and asking what the problem is.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asks.

"I forgot my handkerchief."

I look up to father to see him rolling his eyes again before moving on. Bofur tears a strip of cloth from his clothing and tosses it to Bilbo.

"Here! Use this."

Bilbo catches the rag and looks at it in disgust. The dwarves laugh and follow father.

"You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead."

We continue riding on through the many beautiful areas of Middle-earth, including forests, hills, and plains. I stay with Bilbo so I can get to know him more.

"Faron." I hear my father call out.

"Yes, father?" I ask.

"Scout on ahead, see if you can find somewhere for us to rest for the night."

I gently tap Avana in the side with my foot to get her to trot on ahead, leaving the company behind. After a while of searching, I find a secluded area near the edge of a cliff which is surrounded by trees, leaving a clearing big enough to fit all fifteen of us. Turning Avana around, I ride back to the father, who has halted the company so they can wait on me.

"There's a secluded clearing about a mile away near the edge of a cliff. It will be big enough so we can all get some rest." I say to father when I reach him.

He nods, a smile on his face. "Well done, Faron. Lead the way for us."

I nod in reply before riding on ahead, the others following me until we reach the clearing.

Father nods his approval. "We will rest here for the night."

We all jump down from our horses, me helping Bilbo from his, and unsaddle them. As the others are getting themselves settled, I take out my bow.

"I'm going to hunt us some supper." I declare before I leave the group.

I walk through the nearby forest and think about this quest we are doing. I know that it is dangerous. True, Smaug has not been seen in sixty years, but there is always going to be the great possibility that he is still going to be there.

I just cannot help but think about poor Bilbo. He has to sneak his way through the treasury where the gold is held, and no doubt where Smaug is living, get the Arkenstone and make his way out without being seen. That is enough to terrify a hardened warrior, never mind a Hobbit who has not seen a battle in his life.

I would happily take his place as the Burglar, but Gandalf informed me that because I have grown up around dwarves, there is the high possibility he would be able to smell me out.

I stop as I hear a rustle in the bushes, only to calm down when a rabbit hops out. This is the part I hated. I know I have to kill in order for us to eat, but I hate the thought of killing defenceless animals. Taking out an arrow, I knotch it onto the bow, pull the arrow back and release it after a moments pause. The arrow goes through the neck, killing it instantly.

I kneel down beside it and stroke it's fur as I apologise for killing it, thanking it for giving us it's life before taking the arrow out and tying the rabbit to my quiver before I hunt for more.

After a while, I come back to camp to see everyone has everything set up. There's a fire going which Bombur has got a pot set up ready for my return. I drop four rabbits and three fishes I managed to catch in a stream I found before going to my pack and taking out some clothes.

"Faron, are you alright lass?" Dwalin asks me.

"Aye. I am fine. I am just going to go bathe in a stream I found." I walk away again, making sure not to look in Bombur's direction as he starts skinning the rabbits.

* * *

Bilbo watched as Faron came back to camp, dropped the animals, retrived some clothes and left again without so much as a glance to anyone, not even her father.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

"She is fine, laddie. It is just an elf thing." Balin reassured the Hobbit. "She does not like to kill any defenceless animals. Even though she has been around dwarves since she was a babe, her elven side still seeps through every now and then."

"Then, why does she do what she does?"

"It is no secret that she is the better hunter out of all of us. She hunts so we can all eat. That is just who she is. The most selfless young woman you could ever have the pleasure of meeting."

Bilbo nodded as he watches Bombur cook. He hesitates for a few moments before he turns back to Balin.

"I've been wondering, how is it Faron came to you? She said she was raised by dwarves. I did not think dwarves took in children of other races."

Everyone who was there when Faron first came to Erebor all look at each other in hesitation before glancing at Thorin. It was known that no one had spoken a word of Princess Rala since her death. Balin sighs before he answers.

"Normally we don't, but Thorin's wife, Princess Rala, found her among some bandits. She brought the bairn home to Erebor and they both raised her as if she was their own. Everyone came to love the little Elfling running around the dwarven kingdom so much, that it soon became normal."

Bilbo nods and says nothing more as he can feel the tension in the air, especially from Thorin.

* * *

When I finish bathing, I return after washing out my old clothes, laying them close to the fire so they can dry off.

"Feeling better, Faron?" father asks once I sit with him.

"Yes, father. Thank you." I sit against a rock, leaning my head back to rest on it.

"Faron, you know that I appreciate everything you do for us, do you not?" father asks as he takes my hand.

I just smile, knowing that somehow my fear had come up in conversation. "I do father. I would not do what I do if I knew otherwise."

He smiles back as we sit in conversation before Bofur hands us two dishes off rabbit and fish stew.

* * *

Later that night, I sit on a boulder by the edge of the cliff, an arrow notched on my bow as I take watch while the others sleep. Or some of them at least. I watch out of the corner of my eye as Bilbo gets up from where he was sleeping, obviously being woken up by Bombur's snoring, who is sleeping right next to him.

He walks over to the ponies and I smile as I watch him give an apple to his pony, Myrtle.

"Hello, girl. That's a good girl. It's our little secret, Myrtle; you must tell no one. sh, sh."

I giggle slightly. It seems like Bilbo has taken a liking to her after all.

My head suddenly shoots up as I hear a scream in the night air, pulling my arrow back, ready to shoot if the need strikes.

Bilbo runs over to Fili and Kili who are still awake. "What was that?"

"Orcs." Kili replies.

I stand as another scream is heard, watching as father jerks awake.

"Orcs?"

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili tells him.

Kili looks to Bilbo. "They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood."

I turn to them and frown seeing the look of fright in Bilbo's eyes and the brothers smirking.

"Fili, Kili, that is enough out of you two." I scold them.

They jump as they did not expect me to say anything, but jump even more at fathers voice.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it, uncle." Kili tells him, feeling ashamed of himself.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world."

Father walks off to the edge of the cliff, near where I am stood and looks out over the valley; Balin walks up to Fili and Kili.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first."

I look down as I know this story. The day our family changed forever.

"Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King."

Putting my bow and arrow away, I walk over to father and put a hand on his shoulder, knowing how badly father was hurt by that battle. He lost almost everything. his grandfather, his father, and also my uncle, his younger brother, all in one day. I had never seen him break down as much as he did when he returned, even the devastation he suffered when we lost mother and Erebor wasn't as bad as the battle. I smile at least when I feel a hand reach up to squeeze mine.

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armour rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield."

I can almost see the battle in my mind. Father holding an oaken branch as a shield, facing up against Azog and father cutting off one of Azog's arms.

"Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."

Father and I turn away from the view beyond the cliff, to see the company awake and standing in awe, staring at father. I squeeze his shoulder once more before he walks between them towards the fire.

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asks.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." father replies, almost spitting out his answer in anger.

I look to Balin and Gandalf who only glance at each other. Somehow, just by this glance, I fear that Azog is not dead. Just waiting. Waiting for the right moment to avenge my father and kill him. Turning back to the view, I vouch to myself that that would never happen. As long as I am alive, he would not kill my father.

Notching an arrow onto my bow once again, I step closer to the cliff as I watch the forest ahead. I thought I caught a glimpse of something shining in the darkness of the trees. Taking another hard look, I dismiss it as a trick of the moonlight before sitting back on the boulder, but making sure I keep an eye of that forest as I keep watch for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **There's part 4 done. Please send me your reviews.**

 **Review responses:**

 **wolfimus prime:** I know you sent your review in for chapter two, but I'm gunna respond here. I'm glad you are happy. And I agree, Thorin is the best in the movie. Followed by Legolas then Fili and Kili for me. I hope you continue to read xx

 **decadenceofmysoul:** I'm glad you are enjoying this story. I hope I do not disappoint you in future chapters xx


	5. Trolls and Orcs

**Hey there all, I have only just realised that I completely bypassed this chapter. I am terribly sorry for that. Hope this makes up for it.**

* * *

 **Trolls and Orcs**

We continue riding for the next few weeks, with nothing else happening. I still keep a watch out as we ride and when we rest for the night, making sure that we are all safe.

On this day, we ride through a muddy forest as it rains. I ride with my hood up, luckily the cold not bothering me, however, the others, apart from Gandalf, are looking miserable.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asks the wizard.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf replies sounding agitated.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asks.

"What?"

"Other wizards?"

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards; you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who is the fifth?"

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown."

"Is he a great Wizard or is he. . .more like you?"

I give out a snort of laughter at this, causing Gandalf to glare at me, before looking at Bilbo slightly offended.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

* * *

The rain finally stops as we arrive at an old, abandoned farmhouse which is in ruins.

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies and horses. Make sure you stay with them."

I jump down from Avana and pass her reins to Fili once I have taken off my packs.

"A farmer and his family used to live here." I hear Gandalf say.

"Oin, Gloin."

"Aye?" Gloin asks.

"Get a fire going."

"Right you are."

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley." Gandalf says to father, causing me to look up.

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place."

"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice."

I look down at this. Even though I have been reassured countless times that father could never hate me, it still hurts that my race has made him the way he is.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us."

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather, betrayed my father and their own kin." he nods to me.

"You are neither Thrain or Thror. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past."

"I did not know that they were yours to keep."

I watch as Gandalf stomps off angrily, leaving the Company.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asks.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense."

"Who's that?"

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day." Gandalf leaves us.

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." father says to Bombur.

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asks Balin, who looks unsure.

It is now night time and I stand away from the others as I lean against a tree, keeping a look out for danger.

"Faron."

I look up to see father passing me a bowl of soup.

"Oh, thank you father." I take it from him and start eating.

"I am sorry about what you had to hear."

I give a small smile. "It is alright, father. I already know how you feel about the elves."

"I know you do. But it is still not fair on you."

I look to him. "Father, even though it does pain me to hear the things you say, I still understand. I know what my own kin did. How they would not help you, I do not hold your hatred against you. I know that you love me, and you always will do."

He smiles. "That I do, Faron. That I do."

I bend down slightly so he can kiss my forehead before walking away.

I soon finish my meal and put my bowls with the other before jumping up as Fili and Kili come running over, telling us about how Bilbo went after some trolls how had taken some of our ponies.

I instantly take out my bow and running to where Bilbo had gone, notching an arrow as I go. The dwarves getting themselves ready behind me.

I run into the forest to see three trolls sat in a clearing, a fire in front of them and a large pot ready. One of them has hold of one of Bilbo's legs and is hanging him upside down.

I instantly run out, pointing an arrow at them, "Drop him!"

The stop and turn to me, I see the look of relief on Bilbo's face.

"You what?" one of the trolls ask.

"I said, drop him." I reply, pulling the string tighter, ready to fire.

After a moment, the troll throws Bilbo to me, I put my arrow away just in time to catch Bilbo knocking us both down. The rest of the Company charge out of the bushes yelling and brandishing their weapons.

I turn to Bilbo. "Bilbo, go, get yourself safe." I take my twin daggers and join in with the fighting.

I work together with Fili and Kili, trying to get a good hit in on the trolls, but due to their thick skin, our attacks must some a nuisance to them other than painful. After a while, I look up to see the trolls holding Bilbo by his arms and legs.

"Bilbo!" I exclaim as I run over.

"Faron, no!" Father cries out as he holds me back.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off." the troll from before orders.

I look to father to see him looking at Bilbo in frustration, then plants his sword in the ground. The rest of us drop our swords and weapons as well.

We are all stripped down to our undergarments by the trolls, including myself, which is embarrassing for me as I am blushing madly. Half of us are tied onto a spit and hung over the fire, while the rest of us are tied up in sacks and tossed aside. Unfortunately, I am tied up on the spit with Dwalin, Bofur, Bifur, Doir, Nori and Ori.

"Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly." One of the trolls says to the other.

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage."

"Is this really necessary?" Dori calls out.

"Ooh, that does sound quite nice." The trolls do not listen.

"Untie us, you monsters!" Oin shouts.

"Take on someone your own size!" Gloin exclaims.

I lay still and quiet while I am bring turned as the others are all making noises and talking in fear as they try to get free. I still have some hope for Gandalf coming, which is why I am so calm.

"Never mind the seasoning; we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." The first trolls says.

Bilbo manages to get onto his feet, still in his sack. "Wait! You are making a terrible mistake."

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" Dori tries to inform the Hobbit.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur yells at Dori.

"Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning."

I look at him, knowing he is just playing, as I look to see the sun almost over some rocks behind the trolls.

"What about the seasoning?" The third troll asks.

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

The dwarves yell at Bilbo, calling him a traitor. The ones in sacks kick him. I just roll my eyes, can't they see he's stalling.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf and elf?" the first troll asks.

"Shut up, and let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk." another troll says.

"Uh, th-the secret to cooking dwarf is, um-"

"Yes? Come on"

"It's, uh-

"Tell us the secret."

"Ye-yes, I'm telling you, the secret is … to skin them first!"

"Tom, get me the filleting knife."

"If I get you, you little-"

"I won't forget that!" Gloin and Dwalin yell out.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all."

I watch as Bilbo's attention is brought to the trees. Looking over as best as I can, I smile as I see Gandalf slipping behind them. I look back to Bilbo to see him looking to me, knowing what I have seen. I smile to him and give him a slight nod.

"e's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy." The third troll says, grabbing Bombur, who is in a sack, and dangles him upside down over his mouth, about to eat him.

"Not-not that one, he-he's infected!"

"You what?"

"Yeah, He's got worms in his. . .tubes."

I still cannot believe that the troll fell for that as he drops Bombur back into the pile of Dwarves in disgust.

"In-in fact they all have, they're in-infested with parasites, including the elf. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

"Parasites, did he say parasites?"

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!"

"What are you talking about, laddie?" Oin, Kili and Gloin protests.

The rest of the dwarves chime in about how they don't have parasites and how Bilbo is a fool. Bilbo and I rolls our eyes as the dwarves are messing up his plan. I smile in relief as I see father, understanding Bilbo's plan, kickign Kili in the back. They then understand and go along with it. All the dwarves begin proclaiming about how they're "riddled" with parasites.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm."

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!"

"We're riddled."

"Yes, I'm riddled."

"Yes we are. Badly!"

"What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?" the first troll asks.

"Well. . ."

The troll starts poking at Bilbo. "You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?"

Gandalf appears on top of a large rock above the clearing. "The dawn will take you all!"

We all turn to him, me smiling in relief.

"Who's that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat `im too?" the trolls ask.

Gandalf strikes the rock with his staff, splitting it in half, allowing the sunlight behind it to pour into the clearing. When the sunlight touches the trolls' skin, they begin turning into stone amidst loud screams and howls of pain. Within seconds, there are three stone statues of trolls in the clearing.

"Oh, get your foot out of my back!" Dwalin calls out.

I instantly move. "Oh! Sorry, Dwalin!"

With Gandalf's help, we are all untied from the sacks and the spit. I retrieve my clothes and go into the trees to dress with some dignity.

I come back out to Fili and Kili tackling me to the ground.

"Ow! Do you two mind!?"

"What? We were just coming to make sure you were alright, dearest sister." Kili says.

"I am fine. Now get off! You boys are heavy!"

Fili has a look of mock hurt of his face. "Are you calling us fat?"

I just roll my eyes as I throw them both off, causing the others to snicker at them before I walk over to father and Gandalf who are talking about the trolls.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors."

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" I ask as I walk over.

"Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands." Gandalf replies.

Gandalf and father look meaningfully at each other. I have a slight idea of what that means.

"They could not have moved in daylight."

"There must be a cave nearby." father points out before we walk on to find the cave.

After a few moments of searching, we find a large cave nearby. I decide to stay outside due to the smell as father, Gandalf and some other dwarves go inside.

I stand on a boulder so I can keep a look out as they go searching. They come back out after a long while, father carrying a new sword with him. I give a smile as I notice the blade is of elven make.

Snapping my head to the trees, I hear something heading towards us, and fast. "Father! Something's coming!" I yell out as I knotch an arrow onto my bow.

"Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves." Gandalf calls out as we gather together.

Soon enough, a man rides at full speed through the forest on his rabbit-drawn sled. He pulls up short by us.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" the man screams out.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?"

I put my arrow away in relief as Gandalf knows the man. The wizard of Mirkwood.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." the man says to him.

"Yes?"

Radagast opens his mouth to speak, but shuts it. He opens his mouth again, but closes it again. He has forgotten what he was going to say.

"Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue." I watch as he curls up his tongue, and looks surprised. "Oh, it's not a thought at all; it's a silly old. . ." I look away as Gandalf pulls a stick insect out of Radagast's mouth. "stick insect!"

They walk away a few paces so they can speak privately. I tune out my hearing so that they can have that peace. I whip around as my hearing catches a howl in the distance.

"Was that a wolf? Are there-are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asks.

"Yes, there are wolves. But no. . .that is not a wolf. . ." I reply, notching an arrow back on the bow, knowing exactly what the creature is.

A Warg suddenly jumps in from behind, knocking down one of the dwarves. Father strikes and kills it using his knew sword. Another Warg attacks from the other side, ready to attack father before Kili and I shoot it with our arrows, bringing it down. However, it gets back up, only to be killed by Dwalin.

"Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." father states.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asks, sounding afraid.

Gandalf turns to father. "Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?"

"No one."

"Who did you tell?"

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted."

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin states.

"We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted." Ori announces.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast offers.

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you." Gandalf tells him.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try."

We stand back as Radagast hurries onto his sled and the rabbits drag him off and out of the trees, leading the orcs and wargs away.

"Come on!" Gandalf tells us, leading the way out.

I keep to the back of the Company, making sure no one gets left behind as we run across the plains, trying to get as far away from the orcs as we can. However, the Wargs not too far from us, so we hide behind the rocks.

"Stay together."

"Move!" father and Gandalf call out as we run on.

As the chase continues, father stops behind a rock so that he is not seen by the Wargs. Ori starts to run out of the cover.

"Ori, no! Come back!" father pulls him back by his collar.

"Come on! Quick!" Gandalf exclaims, leading us off.

"As the dwarves continue running, father turns to Gandalf.

"Where are you leading us?"

Gandalf doesn't answer, just runs on. We all take cover behind an outcropping of rock. I hold my hands up, silently telling everyone to be quiet as I hear the scout and his Warg appear on top of the outcropping, scenting the air. Father looks at Kili and I and nods. Readying an arrow, Kili and I look to each other and communicate with our eyes. I've got the troll, Kili has the Warg. After nodding my head three times, Kili and I quickly step out and shoot. I shoot the Orc as Kili shoots the Warg, unfortunately, they are not fatal hits as they fall off the rock and land in front of us. The dwarves kill them, making a lot of noise as they do so.

I look up in time to see the Warg scouts howl as they stop pursuing Radagast and begin pursuing us.

"Gandalf!" I yell out.

He rushes to me and sees what I see.

"Move. Run!"

We all run through a grassy plain; Wargs beginning to surround us from all sides.

"There they are!" Gloin yells out.

"This way! Quickly!"

We run for a while longer, then halt in a clearing as we see Wargs on all sides.

"There's more coming!" Kili announces.

"Faron! Kili! Shoot them!" father shouts to us.

I instantly begin shooting down the Orcs and Wargs, Kili stands next to me, doing the same thing.

"We're surrounded!" I hear Fili shout.

"Where is Gandalf?" Kili asks.

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin calls.

The dwarves gather close to each other near the rock behind Kili and I. As the Wargs approach, Ori shoots a rock at a Warg with his slingshot, to no effect.

"Hold your ground!" father orders.

"This way, you fools!" I hear Gandalf call.

Looking around, I see him disappear.

"Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!" father shouts.

"Kili! Go now! I can hold them off!" I yell to my cousin/brother as I continue killing the orcs.

"No! I'm not leaving you, Faron!" he yells back stubbornly.

"Just go!" I shove him back before continuing to shoot.

I breathe a sigh of relief as I hear him run back towards father.

"Faron! Run! Now!"

After killing another orc, I turn and run as fast as I can to the rock, jumping over it and sliding into a crack, father right behind me. We reach the bottom just as a horn sounds, one I recognise to be an Elvish horn. We listen to the conflict from inside the crack. One of the orcs, shot by an arrow, falls into the cave. Father plucks out the arrow and examines its make.

"Elves." he throws it away in disgust.

Looking around the cave we are in, I see a pathway at the end, leading away.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin asks.

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur exclaims and starts running along, the others following.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf mutters, to which I hear.

I look to him before I follow the others. I walk in front of Bilbo and Gandalf as the pathway narrows, the dwarves having to shove Bombur through every now and then. As we are walking, I feel as though there is a tingle going through my body.

"Gandalf, where are we?" Bilbo asks.

"You can fell it?" Gandalf asks as he stops.

Bilbo and I turn to him.

"Yes. It feels like. . .well, like magic."

I nod. "I can feel it too. . .like some kind of powerful magic."

"That's exactly what it is. A very powerful magic." Gandalf answers.

"There's light ahead." I hear Dwalin say from the front.

We continue walking on and soon come out of the hidden pass and I gasp as I look to a valley below and in the valley is the most beautiful city I have ever seen, which seems to come out of the mountain itself, waterfalls on either side. It is also surrounded by trees.

"The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by a another name." Gandalf begins to explain.

"Rivendell." Bilbo utters.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea."

Father turns to him. "This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me."

* * *

 **Sorry again for the mix-up**


	6. Rivendell

**Rivendell**

We walk across a bridge and enter the city of Rivendell. I smile as I look around in awe. This is the first time I have entered a home of the elves, and for Rivendell to be my first. . .I do not even have the word to describe how I feel. Rivendell is such a beautiful place to live, with all the waterfalls and gardens.

I look up to see a dark haired elf walking down the stairs ahead to greet us.

"Mithrandir."

"Ah, Lindir!" Gandalf greets him.

"Stay sharp." I hear father whisper to Dwalin, causing me to roll my eyes.

" _Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen._ " Lindir explains to Gandalf.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"My lord Elrond is not here."

"Not here? Where is he?"

I look around as I hear the Elvish horn from earlier to see a group of armed horsemen approaching along the bridge at a rapid rate.

" **Ifridî bekâr!** Hold ranks!" father exclaims before pulling me to him.

The dwarves bunch up together into a tight circle with their weapons pointed outward; the mounted Elves arrive and ride in circles around us. Eventually, they stop, and one elf, who I assume is Elrond, separates himself from the others.

"Gandalf."

Gandalf bows gracefully. "Lord Elrond. _Mellonnen! Mo evínedh?_ "

" _Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui_."

Elrond dismounts from his horse, then he and Gandalf hug.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near."

Elrond holds up an Orc sword and shows it to us before he hands it to Lindir.

"Ah, that may have been us."

Father steps forward, and Elrond looks upon him with recognition.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met."

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"Indeed; he made no mention of you."

I put my head in my hand at this, however, Elrond ignores the insult before he turns to us and speaks in Elvish. The dwarves don't understand what he is saying.

" _Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin._ "

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin growls.

The dwarves become hostile and grip their weapons uneasily. It is times like this where I am thankful that I can understand Elvish.

"Gloin, he's offering us food." I simply say.

The dwarves look to me before they quickly discuss this amongst themselves.

"Ah well, in that case, lead on."

I just roll my eyes as Elrond leads the way inside his abode. I smile again as I look around as we walk. I just cannot get over how beautiful this place is. Elrond asks another she elf to take me away so I can bathe and get a change of clothing. Father is against the idea, not wanting me to leave his sight.

I just put my hand on his shoulder. "Father, I will be alright. I promise."

I smile at him, leaving my pack and weapons with him and the others before following the elf.

* * *

She takes me to a room where I go into the adjoining bathroom where I immediately take a nice warm bath. I sigh as I sink into the warm water, letting all the dirt and grime wash of my body.

No matter how much I love travelling with my father and the other dwarves, it is nice to bathe like this once in a while. I let the hot water wash away the aches from my muscles before using some of the soaps to scrub my hair and body clean.

Once I am clean, I get out of the bath, wrapping a towel around me as I go into the bedroom where I see a dark blue elven dress laid out on the bed, my tunic, trousers and cloak having been taken away to be washed.

After drying myself and my hair off, I slip the dress on and love the feel of the material on my skin. The dress reaches my ankles. I look into the full length mirror and smile. The dress has silver linings on the neck, hem and sleeves. The sleeves bell out a little at the elbows and reach my wrists. Around the waist, there's also silver lining, almost like a belt.

Sitting at the dresser, I take brush my hair, leaving it down as usual, apart from the two braids on either side of my temple. My warrior braid on the left and my family braid on the right, held up with a clasp I had received from Thorin when I was introduced into the family.

As I look to the braid in the mirror, I remember the stories father told me of how mother found me when I was a babe and brought me home, to the shock of my father.

Mother wasn't able to carry a bairn of her own, so when she found me, she took this as a sign from Mahal that she was meant to find me and raise me as her own. I know father protested for a while, because I am an Elf, but he had eventually given in.

Apparently, I took to my father as soon as I opened my eyes and saw him. I smile at the memory. He told me that as soon as I saw him, I had held my little arms out to him. He had reached out a hand towards me and I gripped onto him so tight, as if I didn't want to let him go.

In that instant, when his eyes met my own, his heart had melted and he agreed that he would raise me as if I was his own daughter. My grandfather and great-grandfather were a bit more difficult to persuade, but once they had taken their time to be with me, they had also welcomed me with open arms.

I am pulled out of my thoughts when there is a knock on the door. "Come in."

I look up to see father walking in. He smiles when he sees me. "Faron, you look beautiful."

I smile back. "Thank you, father."

He holds his arm out to me and I walk with him where we meet up with Gandalf and Lord Elrond and we go to where dinner is set out. Elf maidens play flutes an a harp for our entertainment. I smile as I see the dwarves sat around.

"Kind of you to invite us. I'm not really dressed for dinner." Gandalf says to Elrond.

"Well, you never are." Elrond replies, to which I have to chuckle along with.

Elrond sits at the head of our table as I sit next to father, Gandalf across from him. Elrond looks over fathers new sword.

"This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well."

He hands Orcrist back to father, who accepts it with a nod, which I am pleased to see. Elrond then examines Gandalfs sowrd.

"And this is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the goblin wars of the First Age. . ."

His voice fades as I Bilbo pulling his sword out and looking at it.

"I wouldn't bother, laddie. Swords are named for the great deeds they do in war." Balin says from next to me.

"What are you saying, my sword hasn't seen battle?" Bilbo asks.

"I'm not actually sure it is a sword; more of a letter opener, really."

I have to bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing as I turn back to Elrond.

"How did you come by these?" he asks.

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by orcs." Gandalf replies.

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?"

No one answers; father looks perturbed.

"Excuse me." Father says before he gets up from the table and walks away.

"Thirteen dwarves and a halfling. Hm. Strange travelling companions, Gandalf." Elrond says as he takes a sip of his wine.

"These are the descendants of the house of Durin. They're noble and decent folk. And they're surprisingly cultured. They've got a deep love of the arts."

Elrond turns to me. "And what of you, Lady Faron? Why would an elleth, such as yourself, be travelling with thirteen dwarves?"

"I go where my kin goes, My Lord." I simply answer.

He looks to me in interest and slight confusion. "Your kin?"

I nod after having a sip of wine. "My mother found me alone as a bairn and brought me home. She and Thorin raised me as their own daughter."

He looks to me for a moment before nodding.

"Change the tune, why don't you? I feel like I'm at a funeral!" I suddenly hear Nori say.

"Did somebody die?!" Oin exclaims.

"Alright lads, there's only one thing for it!" Bofur jumps onto a plinth next to the table, and starts to sing;

"There is an inn, a merry old inn

beneath an old grey hill,

And there they brew a beer so brown

That the Man in the Moon himself came down

one night to drink his fill.

The ostler has a tipsy cat

that plays a five-stringed fiddle;

And up and down he saws his bow

Now squeaking high, now purring low,

now sawing in the middle.

So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,

a jig that would wake the dead:

He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,

While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:

'It's after three!' he said.

I have to put my head in my hand as the other dwarves start banging and tapping to the beat, I even notice father dancing along. They also start throwing food around. Something comes very close to hitting Lindir. I love my kin, and would give my life to protect each and everyone of them, but to disgrace our host as they have done, I will no lie, it did embarrass me.

I excuse myself, kissing father's cheek and bowing to Elrond in respect before leaving the room.

* * *

That evening, I walk through the halls of Imaldris and admire its beauty, for it is truly a beautiful valley. I feel utterly privileged and honoured to be walking through the home of my race. I soon end up on a balcony overlooking the beautiful gardens and the thundering waterfall flowing into the valley, the sun setting, casting the valley in an orange glow.

"Beautiful, is it not?"

I hear Elrond's voice. Looking up, I see him standing beside me, looking over the valley.

"It truly is." I reply. "I have never seen anything more beautiful."

He looks to me for a moment before he looks back out. "It is a shame that you were never raised by your kind."

I look to him.

"To be raised in your own culture. If I had known an elven child was abandoned, I would have brought you here. Do you know anything of your parents?"

"My birth parents? I do not. As I said at dinner, my mother found me alone. She brought me home and she and my father raised me as their own. I could not have asked for a better life."

He nods. "Thorin has done wonderfully in how he has raised you. He must be proud of you."

I smile. "I would like to think so. My father means the world to me, I do not like to disappoint him."

He smiles back. "I can see how much he means, you shine when you speak of him. However, maybe you should think of your own needs first."

I look to him in confusion. "How do you mean?"

"You are more than welcome to remain here, with your own people. We can show you, everything you have missed while growing up. We can teach you of our culture, your culture. You are already well versed in our language from what I could tell when you managed to translate what I said to your kin when you arrived. That should make the process easier."

I look at him for a moment. That offer was truly tempting. Ever since I was a child, I had always known I was different, my great grandfather had often made it his duty to remind me, but I could not abandon my kin. . .my father. I feel as though I would be betraying him, his trust.

"I thank you for the offer my Lord, but I am afraid I can not take it. My loyalty has and will always be with my father. He and the other dwarves are my kin. Maybe one day I could take you up on that offer, but right now, I cannot abandon my father."

He nods, a smile on his face. "Very well. I can not argue with that, so therefore, whenever you feel you are ready, my door will always be open to you, Faron daughter of Thorin."

I smile. "Thank you, Lord Elrond."

"Now, come. I believe your father will be waiting for us."

I nod as he leads me to his study where father, Gandalf, Balin and Bilbo are waiting.

* * *

"Our business is no concern of elves."

"For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map." Gandalf orders, getting frustrated.

"It is the legacy of my people; it is mine to protect, as are its secrets."

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle-earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond."

I walk over to father and take his hand. "Father, Gandalf is right. If we are to succeed then we need Lord Elrond's help. Please, let him help."

He looks to me, clearly thinking quietly for a few seconds, with us all looking at him. He begins to hand the map to Elrond, and Balin tries to stop him.

"Thorin, no!"

Father brushes Balin aside and hands Elrond the map. Elrond looks at it.

"Erebor. What is your interest in this map?"

Father is about to speak, but Gandalf interrupts him.

"It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?"

Elrond walks a little bit away, looking at the map. As the moonlight hits the map, Elrond realizes something. " _Cirth Ithil._ "

I realise at the same time as Gandalf. "Moon runes."

Gandalf nods to me. "Of course. An easy thing to miss."

"Well in this case, that is true; moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written."

"Can you read them?" father asks.

* * *

Elrond leads us all to an open area outside, on the side of a cliff, with waterfalls all around. The moon is behind some clouds. We walk toward a large crystalline table.

"These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield; the same moon shines upon us tonight."

As we look up, the clouds covering the moon float away, and rays of moonlight hits the crystalline table, causing light to flow through the map which has been laid on the table. Ancient runes become visible on the map, and Elrond translates them out loud.

"'Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole.'"

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo asks in confusion.

"It is the start of the dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together."

"This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us." father says worriedly.

"We still have time." I try to reassure him, placing my hand on his shoulder as I stand in between him and Balin.

"Time? For what?" Bilbo asks.

"To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened." Balin replies.

"So this is your purpose, to enter the Mountain." Elrond states.

"What of it?" father asks, sounding irritated.

"There are some who would not deem it wise."

Father takes back the map gruffly.

"Who do you mean?" Gandalf asks.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth."

As Elrond walks away, Gandalf turns slowly, thinking deeply, before following him.

* * *

Later, father, Bilbo and I return to a balcony we have been given to rest, where the dwarves have made a little camp fire to cook some meat.

"Bombur." I hear Bofur.

Looking over, I see him throwing a sausage to Bombur, who catches it, and immediately, the bench he is sitting on breaks underneath him. I smile and shake my head as the dwarves laugh. Walking away, I walk up some stairs to the side, Bilbo by my side.

"Of course I was going to tell you," I hear Gandalf's voice.

Looking over the stairs, we see him and Elrond walking across a bridge, talking loudly.

"I was waiting for this very chance. And really, I – I think you can trust that I know what I am doing."

"Do you?" Elrond replies. "That dragon has slept for sixty years. What will happen if your plan should fail? If you wake that beast. . ."

I glance behind me to see father stood behind us, also listening, Bilbo also seeing him.

"But if we succeed! If the dwarves take back the mountain, then our defences in the east will be strengthened."

"It's a dangerous move, Gandalf."

"It is also dangerous to do nothing! The throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright! What is it you fear?"

"Have you forgotten, a strain of madness runs deep in that family. His grandfather lost his mind. His father succumbed to the same sickness. Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall?"

I look to father to see him looking away, a look of anguish on his face.

"Throin Oakenshield has one thing his father nor his grandfather had. Faron will not let him fall. She will be the light that he needs."

"And if she fails, what then?" There's a pause. "Gandalf, these decisions do not rest with us alone. It is not up to you or me to redraw the map of Middle-earth."

I turn Bilbo. "Bilbo, could you leave father and I alone for a moment, please?"

He nods. "Of course." he then walks back down to the others.

I kneel in front of father and tilt his face up so he can see me. "Father, please listen to me, you are not Thror, nor Thrain. I will not let you succumb to this sickness. I promise you."

He give me a small smile before taking my hands. "Faron, I have been thinking, maybe you should stay here."

I am taken aback by this. "What?"

"This journey is going to be dangerous, and I could not live with myself if anything were to happen to you. I would rather you be here, where I know you will be safe with your own people."

I shake my head. "No, I am not staying here. Father, I swore to you that I would be there for you through this, and I am not going to back up. Especially not after hearing Elrond. I am not going to leave you alone through this. Father, you are my kin, not the elves. I will follow you to the end." I place my hands on his upper arms and lay my forehead against his. " **Men lananubukhs menu** **, adad. And nothing can change that.** "

He sighs as he places his hands on my arms. " **And I you, my child.** Promise me you will stay safe."

"I promise, father. After all, I have to see you take the throne first."

He chuckled. "Thank you. Now, go get some sleep. We leave at first light."

I nod as I kiss his cheek before standing. " **Goodnight, father.** "

" **Sleep well, Faron.** "

I go downstairs and lay out my bedroll in between Fili's and Kili's, saying goodnight to the others before I lay down.

'I will not let my father fall. . .I would rather die than that happen.' Are my last thoughts before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 _Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen._ \- We heard you had crossed into the Valley.

 **Ifridî bekâr!** \- Ready weapons!

 _Mellonnen! Mo evínedh?_ \- My friend! Where have you been?

 _Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui._ \- We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass.

 _Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin_ \- Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests.

 **Men lananubukhs menu, adad -** I love you, father


	7. Thunder Battle

**Woo! Three chapters up already! Just to let you know. . .this chapter was kinda hard and upsetting to write. I hope you enjoy xx**

 **Extra note, for those that have noticed this has been update twice, had a mix-up and forgot to put the chapter Trolls and Orcs into this, so I had to replace chapters and update this again. Please go back and read Trolls and Orcs. Sorry about the confusion.**

* * *

 **Thunder Battle**

The next morning, the company and I leave Rivendell, minus Gandalf as he is keeping the elves distracted while we leave. We walk along the path we came from.

"Be on your guard; we're about to step over the edge of the Wild. Balin, you know these paths; lead on." Father orders, stepping back to allow Balin to walk on ahead.

"Aye."

At the back of the line, I look up to see Bilbo looking back at Rivendell, longingly.

"Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up."

I put an arm around Bilbo's shoulders as he turns back at father's words.

"Do not worry, Bilbo. You will see Rivendell again."

He looks up to me. "You really think so?"

I nod. "That I do. I know you are worried about this journey, but I promise I will look after you."

He blushes slightly. "You don't have to do that."

I chuckle slightly. "I know I don't. But, you are my friend, Bilbo. You are one of the company, no matter what my father might say."

He smiles at me. "Thank you, Faron. That means a lot to me."

I smile back as I pat his shoulder before gently pushing him along, allowing me to following on from the back of the group.

* * *

We spend the next few weeks travelling through the wilderness of Middle Earth, hiking over mountains and plains.

Soon enough, we reach the Misty Mountains; the trail is narrow and dangerous, with a cliff on one side and a sheer drop on the other. There is a fierce storm in the air, with lightning and rain all around.

"Hold on!" I hear my father call out from the front.

As Bilbo walks, the stone beneath his feet gives away, and he starts falling into the chasm; Dwalin and I manage to pull him back in time.

"We must find shelter!"

"Watch out!" Dwalin suddenly yells out.

We look up and see a massive boulder hurtling through the air; it hits the mountainside above them, causing rocks to fall all around them as they press themselves against the mountain.

"This is no thunderstorm; it's a thunder battle! Look!"

At Balin's shout, we look to see a stone giant rearing up from a nearby mountain; it rips off a massive boulder from the top of the mountain.

"Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants; Stone Giants!" Bofur shouts in awe.

"Take cover; you'll fall!" father warns us.

"What's happening?" Kili asks.

"Just as Balin said! It's a battle!" I exclaim as the first giant throws a boulder past it and hits another stone giant that appears from behind us, hitting it in the head.

All of a sudden, the ground begins to split, separating Fili, Bilbo, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Dwalin and myself from the others. Looking up, I see the reason why, we are currently standing the knee of another stone giant.

Looking over to the others, I breathe a sigh of relief as they manage to jump of the other knee and to safety. I catch my father's eyes and can see the worry and fear etched into them as he notices Fili and I are not with him and the others.

I look up to see the giant we're standing on falling as it's head comes off. We all yell out as we come closer and closer to the mountain side. I grab hold of Bilbo and get ready to jump off with the others.

As I jump, while holding the Hobbit, my feet catch the edge and I fall back off the side. One hand keeping a tight hold of Bilbo, I grab onto the edge of the cliff with my other hand.

I hear my father's anguish cries as he shouts out for Fili and I.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?" I hear Bofur shout.

"Faron's missing also!" Father yells in a panic.

 **"Adad!"** I am finally able to cry out.

"There!" Ori yells as he points to Bilbo and I.

"Get them!" Dwalin calls.

I look up to see Bofur and Ori laid on the ground trying to reach out for the hand that's gripping the mountain. While keeping a tight hold of him, I manage to lift Bilbo up as high as I can and breath a sigh of relief as Bofur and Ori grab hold of him and pull him to safety.

I cry out in surprise as I lose my grip and fall a few feet before grabbing onto the rock with both hands.

"Faron! Hold on!" father shouts.

I look up to see he him throw himself over the edge, holding onto it with one hand as he reaches for me with the other. I reach out with my right hand and after a struggle, finally grab hold of him just as I lose my grip with the wall, causing the sudden movement to make father lose his grip. Luckily, Dwalin grabs hold of his arm and pulls.

As Dwalin pulls, I can feel myself slipping, causing father to grip my hand tighter. I look up and can already see Dwalin struggling to lift the both of us up on his own. I know that Dwalin is a strong dwarf, that's what I have always admired about him, just how strong he can be, but yet under all of that tough exterior, there is a different dwarf underneath that only a few people know. I know that he is not going to be able to keep a hold of the both of us for much longer.

It's then I make the decision. If Dwalin has to save either of us, I would rather he save my father so that he can go on and continue with the quest. His life is far more valuable than mine.

I remove my fingers from around father's wrist and make myself go limp.

"Faron! What are you doing!?" Father yells to me as he tightens his hold on me more.

I look to him. "Doing what I need to do to make sure you survive this! As tough as he is, Dwalin can't hold onto the both of us for much longer!"

"Don't be stupid lass! I've got you both!" Dwalin shouts back.

"Just hold on, Faron!" I hear Fili shout to me.

"Faron! Don't you dare let go!" Kili calls to me.

Thanks to the rain, I feel father starting to lose his grip on me.

"Faron! Please, just hold on!" father begs of me.

I look up and meet his gaze. He has a heartbroken look on his face, which makes me almost regret my decision. But I know I need to do this.

"Father, no matter what happens, keep going. Don't give up on this quest because of me. Get to Erebor, defeat Smaug and reclaim our home."

"You'll be coming with us Faron, I am not letting you go!"

We both cry out as father and I slip a little from Dwalin's grasp. It is now or never. I shake my head at father.

"I'm sorry for this."

I reach up with my other hand and begin prising his fingers from my wrist.

"No! Faron! Stop!" Father yells at me as he keeps a tight hold of me, I can also hear the other dwarves crying out their protest.

Once father has lost his grip of me, I hold tight to his arm so I can look in his eyes once more, tears falling from his eyes as well as my own.

" **Men lananubukhs menu, Adad.** "

Without waiting for a response I let go of his arm and immediately feel myself falling.

"FARON!" I hear my father roar.

I keep my gaze locked on him, watching him get further and further away from me. I soon lose conciousness as I feel my back and the back of my head hit the mountain side hard.

* * *

Thorin just hangs limply in Dwalin's grip, his hand stretched out towards where his daughter was last seen. He failed her. . .from the moment she was brought into his life, he had sworn to protect her, to keep her safe from harm. And now. . .he failed. . .he closes his eyes, thinking he should have made her stay behind in Rivendell. At least there she would be safe. . .she would be still alive.

Dwalin finally manages to get Thorin back onto the ledge. He does not stand as he hangs his head in shame. Just as Thorin swore to protect Faron, he had also sworn to protect her. He was quite taken with the little elfling when he had first met the babe with his brother.

"I thought we lost our burglar." Dwalin mutters he stands.

Thorin looks to Bilbo. "He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us. Dwalin!"

They go off and find a cave, neither seeing Bilbo have a devastated look on his face.

"It looks safe enough." Dwalin states.

"Search to the back; caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied."

Dwalin searches the cave with a lantern.

"There's nothing here."

Gloin drops a bundle of wood on the floor and rubs his hands.

"Right then! Let's get a fire started."

"No, No fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light." Thorin orders.

Balin turns to him. "We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan."

"Plans change. Bofur, take the first watch."

Thorin looked over the company as they all settle down. Dwalin's trying to keep his composure, but he knows that he is upset and blames himself over what has happened. Balin is quietly sobbing to himself as he mutters a dwarven prayer to himself for Faron.

He looks over to Fili and Kili and his heart almost breaks. They're both holding each other and tears are streaming down their faces for their cousin, who they have always seen as more of a sister.

The others all had different looks of grief on their faces, even the hobbit, but he doesn't linger on him for long. He lays out his bed roll and lays down to try to sleep.

A few hours later, Bilbo, only pretending to be asleep, stealthily opens his eyes and looks around. Seeing that no one is watching, he quietly rolls up his blankets and packs his things. Grabbing his walking stick, he starts to leave the cave, tiptoeing over the sleeping dwarves.

Bofur, who is standing watch, sees Bilbo trying to leave. He jumps up to try to stop him. They whisper so as not to wake the others.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Bilbo stops and turns to the dwarf. "Back to Rivendell."

Bofur stands. "No, no, you can't turn back now, you're part of the Company. You're one of us."

"I'm not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I mean, Faron died trying to safe me. Besides, I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door."

Thorin, who is awake, stares thoughtfully at the wall as he listens.

He looks down for a moment. "That's just Faron. You heard Balin, she's the most selfless person we know. She would have done the same for any one of us. But, you're just homesick; I understand."

"No, you don't, you don't understand! None of you do - you're dwarves. You used to - to this life, to living on the road, even Faron was used to this, and she's an elf, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere."

Bofur looks offended just before Bilbo sighs. "I am sorry, I didn't. . ."

"No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do."

Bofur smiles and places his hand on Bilbo's shoulder; Bilbo soon turns and begins to walk away.

"What's that?"

Bilbo looks to him before pulling his sword out of its sheath a little and see it's glowing bright blue. Thorin raises his head as he hears strange machinery noises and sees cracks form in the sand on the floor of the cave.

"Wake up. Wake up!" Thorin suddenly yells, before the floor opens up from underneath them.

* * *

 ***Sniffs* Well, there's chapter 7. Please review xx**

 **Translations:**

 **Adad -** Father

 **Review Responses:**

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 -** I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter, I hope you keep enjoying this xx


	8. Gollum

**Hey guys! Sorry this has taken a while to get updated, but hopefully I should be back on track with this one. Just to let you all know, for those who are interested, True Love Conquers All is getting a little hard for me to update at the moment. Everytime I go to write the next chapter, my brain goes dead and I can't get anything written down. I don't know when it will be updated next, but I want you to know that I'm not stopping it as I am enjoying writing that one and have got too many plans for it. Just bare with me and hopefully I'll have that back on track also.**

 **Thank you all for being so patient with me.**

* * *

 **Gollum**

"Wake up. Wake up!" Thorin shouts.

Before anyone can react, the floor of the cave collapses downwards; the floor is really a giant trap door.

The entire Company falls down a chute, slides through a tunnel, and lands in a giant wooden cage. As they struggle to get up, a horde of goblins attacks them, takes away their weapons, and drags them all away.

As the dwarves are lead away kicking and yelling, Bilbo somehow gets missed by the goblins; not seeing him they leave him behind. Nori, looking over his shoulder, sees this happen.

Bilbo scampers behind some railing to hide as he watches the goblins proceed through the tunnels. Bats fly in the darkness. Bilbo draws his sword, which is glowing bright blue, and slowly follows the goblins.

Suddenly, one goblin jumps out in front of him and rushes at him with his sword. After a brief fight in which Bilbo barely manages to keep himself alive, the goblin and Bilbo both fall over the edge of a platform and falls through the darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile, the goblin horde brings the dwarves through a vast network of tunnels and wooden bridges to the throne room and platform of the Great Goblin. The Great Goblin is a massive Goblin sitting on a throne, holding a mace topped with a skull. He is far larger than any other goblin, and he is incredibly ugly, with warts all over his swinging chin.

As the dwarves are pushed and pulled, the goblins start playing music.

"I feel a song coming on!" The Great Goblin says as he stands from his throne.

 _"Snip snap, the black crack,_

 _Grip, grab, pinch, and nab._

 _Batter and beat,_

 _Milk 'em, stammer and squeak!_

 _Pound pound, far underground,_

 _Down, down, down in Goblin Town!"_

 _"Down, down, down in Goblin Town!"_ the other Goblins join in.

 _"With a swish and smack_

 _And a whip and a crack_

 _Everybody talks when they're on our rack_

 _Pound pound, far underground_

 _Down, down, down in Goblin Town!"_

The dwarves are all brought forward and huddled in a group in front of the Great Goblin.

 _"Down, down, down in Goblin Town!"_

 _"Hammer and torch, get out your knockers and gongs_

 _You wont last long on the end of my prongs,"_

At this line, he stabs one of the goblins with his stick and swings it around before flinging the goblin over their heads.

 _"Clish, clash, crush and smash._

 _Bang, break, shiver and shake._

 _You can yell and yelp_

 _But there aint no help_

 _Pound pound, far underground_

 _Down, down, down in Goblin Town."_

As he draws out 'Town' he spins around a few times and the dwarves and goblins have to duck to avoid getting hit by his stick. He moves back to sit on his throne.

"Catchy, isnt' it?" says the Goblin King, "It's one of my own compositions"

"That's not a song, it's an abomination!" cries Balin, a few of the dwarves agreeing.

"Abominations, mutations, deviations…that all you're gonna find down here", the Goblin King replies.

The goblins begin searching the dwarves, their weapons thrown into a pile in front of us. Thorin is suddenly quite relieved that Faron is not with him. He would have hated to have seen what the goblins would have done if they found her there with them. With her being female and an elf. . .she would've got a worse treatment then the dwarves would have done.

The Great Goblin jumps up and leans towards them. "Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence." one of the goblins answers.

"Dwarves?"

"We found them on the front porch."

"Well, don't just stand there; search them! Every crack, every crevice."

The dwarves gather tightly together as the goblins search them thoroughly, throwing away whatever they find. Oin's hearing trumpet is thrown on the floor and crushed underfoot. One of the goblins empty out a large bag of what appears to be Elvish cutlery and candlesticks.

"It is my belief, your great protuberance, that they are in league with elves!" one of the goblins says as he hands the Great Goblin a golden canelabra.

The Goblin King examines it. "'Made in Rivendell?'" he says "Bah – Second Age, couldn't give it away!" he exclaims, and tosses it aside.

Nori has a guilty expression on his face as Dori turns to look at him.

"Just a couple of keepsakes." Nori explains to his older brother.

"What are you doing in these parts?" the Goblin King asks.

Thorin is about to step forward, but Oin puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him and steps forward himself. "Don't worry, lads, I'll handle this"

"No tricks! I want the truth! Warts and all!"

"You're going to have to speak up," Oin says as he holds up his bent trumpet, "Your boys have flattened my trumpet."

"I'll flatten more than your trumpet!" the Goblin King roars as he strides towards Oin.

Oin is quickly pulled back as Bofur steps forward,

"If it's more information you're wanting, I'mm the one you should speak to!" The Goblin King pauses. "We were on the road. . .well, it's not so much a road as a path. . .actually, it's not even that, come to think of it, it's more like a track. . .Anyway, the point is we were on this road, like a path, like a track, and then we weren't! Which is a problem, because we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday."

"Visiting relations!" Dori puts in as he stands next to Bofur.

"Some imbreds on my mothers side."

"SHUT UP!" the Goblin suddenly roars, making the goblins jump violently. "If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest."

The Great Goblin points at Ori.

"WAIT!" Throin suddenly calls out.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain." The Great Goblin bows exaggeratedly to Thorin. "Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg."

Thorin looks up in horror and disbelief.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The Great Goblin laughs, as he turns to a tiny goblin sitting in a basket. "Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize and his pet."

The tiny goblin writes down the message on his slate; cackling, he then pulls a lever, causing his basket to start sliding down a system of ropes and pulleys into the darkness.

* * *

Bilbo regains consciousness and finds himself in a dark cavern, lying behind a clump of mushrooms. He sees the goblin who attacked him lying nearby, nearly dead. Suddenly, Bilbo sees a strange figure approaching the goblin.

"Yes. Yes. Yes! Yes! Gollum. Gollum."

Bilbo, out of sight behind the mushrooms, watches as the creature, who he assumes is called Gollum, circles around the goblin. Gollum then begins pulling the goblin away by the feet.

Suddenly, the goblin wakes up and begins flailing around. In a fit of rage, Gollum grabs a rock and pounds the goblin on the head with it, knocking it unconscious again.

As Bilbo watches in horror, a golden ring falls out of Gollum's loincloth and falls on the floor. Gollum resumes pulling the unconscious goblin away.

"Nasty goblinses. Better than old bones, Precious; better than nothing."

Bilbo, emerging from his hiding spot and retrieving his sword, follows after Gollum. By the light of the sword, he sees the Ring on the ground and he picks it up, examining it.

Hearing Gollum singing in the distance, Bilbo puts the Ring into his pocket and follows the sound of Gollum's voice. As Gollum speaks, it seems to have two personalities as one voice is light and a hint of wonder at times, like a child and the other is hoarse and scratchy.

"Too many boneses, Precious! Nothing of flesh!"

"Shut up! Get its skin off. Start with its head."

 _"The cold hard lands, they bites our hands, they gnaws our feet. The rocks and stones, they're like old bones, all bare of meat. Cold as death, they have no breath, it's good to eat!"_

Rounding a corner, Bilbo sees Gollum silhouetted on top of a rock in the middle of a small lake. Gollum is singing as he beats the goblin's body. He smashes it in the head again with a rock.

Seeing the glow of Bilbo's sword, Gollum looks up. Bilbo quickly hides behind a rock, realizing that his sword is still glowing brightly. However, the sword's light starts flickering, then completely dies out, signifying that the goblin is dead.

Bilbo peeks out from behind the rock, then is shocked to see that Gollum is no longer there. Gollum stealthily paddles through the lake in his little boat, using his hands as paddles. Bilbo slowly looks up and finds Gollum on a rock above him; Gollum jumps down in front of Bilbo.

"Bless us and splash us, Precious! That's a meaty mouthful."

Gollum approaches Bilbo, but Bilbo places the point of his sword on Gollum's throat, causing Gollum to retreat in fear."

"Aaahh. Gollum. Gollum. Ack"

"Back. Stay back. I'm warning you, don't come any closer." Bilbo says as he keeps his sword pointed at the creature.

"It's got an elfish blade, but it's not an Elfs. Not an Elfs, no. What is it, Precious? What is it?"

"My name is Bilbo Baggins."

Gollum looks at the hobbit in confusion. "Bagginses? What is a Bagginses, Precious?"

"I'm a Hobbit from the Shire."

"Oh! We like Goblinses, batses, and fishes, but we hasn't tried Hobbitses before. Is it soft? Is it juicy?"

As Gollum approaches again, Bilbo holds out his sword in front of him and wildly waves it about.

"Now, now, K-keep your distance! I'll use this if I have to!"

Gollum snarls at Bilbo, causing Bilbo to step back.

"I don't want any trouble, do you understand? Just show me the way to get out of here, and I'll be on my way."

"Why, is it lost?"

"Yes, yes, and I want to get unlost as soon as possible."

Upon hearing this, Gollum answers in his lighter voice.

"Ooh! We knows! We knows safe paths for Hobbitses. Safe paths in the dark."

"Shut up!" His voice suddenly reverts back to the scratchy voice.

Bilbo looks on in confusion. "I didn't say anything."

"Wasn't talking to you."

"But yes, we was, Precious, we was." the lighter Gollum speaks.

"Look, uh, I don't know what your game is, but I-"

Gollum suddenly gets excited as he jumps onto the rock he was hidden behind. "Games? We love games, doesn't we, Precious? Does it like games? Does it? Does it? Does it like to play?"

". . .Maybe?"

Gollum holds up his hands, then begins reciting a riddle.

"What has roots as nobody sees, is taller than trees. Up, up, up it goes, and yet, never grows."

"The mountain." Bilbo says without hesitation.

Gollum begins laughing uproariously.

"Yess, yess, oh, let's have another one, eh? Yes, come on, do it again, do it-do it again. Ask us."

His voice changes again. "No! No more riddles. Finish him off. Finish him now. Gollum! Gollum!"

Gollum snarls, and begins rushing at Bilbo to kill him, but Bilbo holds out his hand to stop him and begins speaking.

"No! No, no, no. I wa—I want to play. I do. I want to play. I can see you are very good at this. S—so why don't we have a game of riddles? Yes, just, just you and me."

Bilbo crouches until he is level with Gollum; Gollum scuttles forward, close to Bilbo, whispering excitedly.

"Yes! Yes, just, just—just us."

Bilbo smiles. "Yes. Yes. And—and if I win, you show me the way out."

"Yes. Yes -"

Gollum takes over and snarls, turning away from Bilbo. Gollum's two personality's talk to each other.

"And if it loses? What then?"

"Well, if it loses, Precious, we will eats it!"

Gollum laughs to himself, then turns back to Bilbo

"If Baggins loses, we eats it whole."

There is a pause for several seconds as Bilbo digests this new information.

"Fair enough."

Bilbo stands up and puts his sword away as Gollum looks on interestedly.

"Well, Baggins first."

As Bilbo thinks of a riddle, Gollum rests his hands and chin on the edge of a rock.

"Thirty white horses on a red hill. First they champ, then they stamp, then they stand still."

As Gollum thinks, he keeps opening his eyes and mouth as if he knows the answer, then changes his mind. This goes on for several seconds, until he finally replies questioningly.

"Teeth?"

Bilbo looks unhappy, as the answer is correct. Gollum becomes ecstatic and laughs throatily.

"Teeth! Yes, my Precious. But we—we—we only have nine."

Gollum displays his mouth, showing that he really does only have nine teeth. Bilbo is disgusted. Gollum begins reciting his next riddle, while getting closer and closer to Bibo. Bilbo keeps a large rock between the two of them.

"Our turn. Voiceless it cries, wingless flutters, toothless bites, mouthless mutters."

"Just a minute."

As Bilbo walks off thinking, Gollum's evil face turns into Smeagol's excited face

"Oh, oh! We knows. We knows!"

"Shut up!" The scratchy personality scolds.

As Bilbo observes the water, he notices tiny waves forming as a breeze ruffles the surface of the water.

"Wind. It's wind! Of course it is."

Gollum snarls in frustration and begins slinking around, approaching Bilbo.

"Very clever, Hobbitses, very clever."

As he gets too close for comfort, Bilbo pulls out his sword and points it at Gollum again, but also begins saying his own riddle.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah. A—a box without hinges, key, o—or, or lid; yet golden treasure inside is hid."

Gollum thinks hard, talking to himself and making many hand motions.

"A box. . .and a lid. . .and then a key. . ."

"Well?"

"It's nasty. Uh, box, uh. . ."

"Give up?"

"Give us a chance, Precious, give us a chance!"

In frustration, Gollum pounding the floor and snarling. He puckers his face up deeply, then suddenly opens his eyes wide as he gets the answer.

"Eggses! Eggses!" He laughs. "What crunchy little eggses, yes. Grandmother taught us to suck them, yes."

As Gollum laughs, a bat makes a noise in the darkness. Bilbo turns to look for the source of the noise; as he turns back around, he realizes that Gollum is gone. Gollum's voice suddenly starts sounding like an echo from different parts of the cave. Gollum speaks his riddle from some unknown spot.

"Ahh. We have one for you: All things it devours, birds, beasts, trees, flowers. Gnaws iron, bites steel, grinds hard stones to meal. Answer us."

"Give me a moment, please, I gave you a good long while."

Bilbo tries to think while at the same time he walks around with his sword drawn, looking for Gollum,.

"I don't know this one."

"Is it tasty? Is it scrumptious? Is it crunchable?"

As Gollum says 'crunchable,' he appears behind Bilbo and tries to grab him by the throat, but Bilbo jumps away and points his sword at Gollum.

"Let me think. Let me think."

"It's stuck. Bagginses is stuck."

Bilbo paces back and forth next to the water, thinking. Gollum smiles eerily and puts up his hands in a shrug.

"Time's up."

Gollum shifts, preparing to leap on Bilbo.

"Time. Ti—the answer is time."

Gollum snarls in frustration.

"Actually, it wasn't that hard."

"Last question. Last chance."

Bilbo thinks for a moment. "Ah, uh. . ."

"Ask us. ASK US!"

Although Gollum is smiling sweetly, he has a rock clutched behind his back with which to hit Bilbo. The first time he says "Ask us," he says it sweetly. He then roars it a second time angrily.

"Yes, yes, alright."

Bilbo strolls to the edge of the lake to think. He absentmindedly rubs his pocket and feels the ring inside.

"What have I got in my pocket?"

Gollum looks disgusted and angry.

"That's not fair. It's not fair! It's against the rules!"

In frustration, Gollum throws down the rock he'd been clutching. Bilbo makes a startled noise.

"Ask us another one."

"No, no, no, no. You said 'Ask me a question.' Well, that is my question. What have I got in my pocket?"

Gollum jumps off his rock and approaches Bilbo; Bilbo moves to keep a rock between him and Gollum.

"Three guesses, Precious. It must give us three."

Gollum holds up two fingers to quantify three.

"Three guesses. Very well, guess away."

"Handses!"

Bilbo pulls his hand out of his pocket just in time.

"Wrong, guess again."

Gollum crouches on the floor, trying to think of the answer. He mutters potential answers to himself and slaps the floor in increasing anger and ferocity as he fails to come up with the right answer.

"Fish-bones, goblins' teeth, wet shells, bat's wings. . .Knife!"

"Oh, shut up."

Bilbo just stands watching. "Wrong again. Last guess."

"String!"

"Or nothing."

"Two guesses at once; wrong both times."

Upon hearing this, Gollum falls to the floor, sobbing.

"So, come then, I won the game, you promised to show me the way out."

"Did we say so, Precious? Did we say so?"

Gollum slowly turns around and glares hatefully at Bilbo.

"What _has_ it got in its pocketses?"

Bilbo points his sword at Gollum.

"That's no concern of yours. You lost."

"Lost? Lost? Lost?"

Gollum grins as he slowly approaches Bilbo, planning to kill him. He reaches for something hidden at his side; realizing that the item is not there, his face registers his shock. He begins groping all over himself trying to find it.

"Where is it? Where is it? No! Ahh! Where is it? No! No!"

Gollum scuttles around the cave, scattering bones and rocks as he searches in vain for the Ring. He even splashes through the shallows of the lake. His voice breaks as he cries.

"Lost! Curses and splashes, my precious is lost!"

While Gollum's back is toward him, Bilbo, realizing what it was that Gollum lost, quickly takes the Ring from his pocket and holds it in his hand behind his back.

"What have you lost?"

"Mustn't ask us! Not its business! No! Gollum, Gollum."

Gollum, leaning over the edge of the lake, sobs quietly. As he stares into the water, his sobs cease and his face becomes contorted in anger.

"What has it got in its nasty little pocketses?"

In fear, Bilbo clutches the Ring behind him more tightly and points his sword at Gollum. Gollum slowly looks up in shock and anger. At first, he whispers; he then gets louder and louder until he is roaring.

"He stole it. He stole it! Ahh! HE STOLE IT!"

Snarling, Gollum throws a stone at Bilbo. Bilbo deflects it with his sword, then runs away, with Gollum chasing him.

* * *

 **There we have it. Our first time seeing Gollum. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please let me know on your thoughts.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 -** Thank you! I'm glad you are enjoying this, and don't worry, I will be keeping it up! I'm enjoying this far too much to quit!

 **Kuon -** Thanks! Again, I'm glad you like this, makes me happy people enjoy what I write! And yes, yes it will be interesting when they go into Mirkwood.

 **Applejax XD -** You'll have to find out later for Faron. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Escape from Goblin Town

**Escape from Goblin Town**

Back in the throne room of the Great Goblin, dozens of goblins carry massive instruments of torture on their shoulders, bringing them to the Great Goblin. Meanwhile, the Great Goblin is dancing and singing lustily.

"Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin-town."

One of the goblins, is examining the weapons the dwarves brought with them. He picks up Thorin's sword, Orcrist, and slides it a few inches out of its sheath. Recognizing the sword, he gasps in horror and throws down the sword. It lands in view of all the goblins.

Recognizing it, the goblins howl in fear and rage as they retreat from it; the Great Goblin runs rapidly to his throne, trampling many goblins on his way. He speaks loudly, pointing at the sword.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks."

As he speaks, the Goblins begin whipping the dwarves with ropes and leaping upon them, biting and slashing.

"Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!"

Goblins hold Thorin down, and one of them pulls out his knife and prepares to behead Thorin.

Suddenly, there is a massive explosion of bright light; the sound goes muted as a shockwave rips through the area, flinging goblins in the air and destroying the torturing machines.

Everyone is knocked down, including the Great Goblin. When the force of the explosion has passed, most of the lights in the area have been snuffed out; in the background, a shadow with a tall pointy hat walks up.

It is Gandalf, holding his staff and his sword, Glamdring. Light slowly returns to the area as the goblins and the dwarves slowly look up, recovering from the shock. They all stare at Gandalf.

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!"

The dwarves quickly get up and begin fighting the goblins. As goblins run at Gandalf, he kills them with his sword and staff. The Great Goblin, still lying on the ground, sees Gandalf's sword and points at it, crying aloud to his goblins.

"He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!"

Some of the dwarves reach their pile of weapons and begin tossing the weapons to each other; they use their weapons to defeat the goblins around them. Oin manages to reclaim his hearing trumpet, although it has been quite flattened. Nori, while fighting, lands on the floor; the Great Goblin runs at him and swings his mace.

"Nori!"

Thorin jumps forward and deflects the Great Goblin's blow, causing the Great Goblin to stumble backward and fall off the edge of his platform, falling to the depths below. The rest of the dwarves and Gandalf continue to fight.

"Follow me. Quick! Run!"

Cutting down the goblins around them, the dwarves and Gandalf run along a pathway leading away from the throne room.

* * *

Bilbo hurries through a cave, fleeing from Gollum, whom we can hear in the distance.

"Give it to us!"

Bilbo is in a side cave; he sees Gollum running past the entrance of the cave he is in. Gasping, he turns around and tries to run through a crack in the wall. However, he gets stuck partway through. He looks up in fear as Gollum, attracted by the noise, backtracks and sees Bilbo stuck in the crack. Snarling, Gollum approaches Bilbo.

"It's ours. It's ours!"

Gollum snarls again; Bilbo exhales and pushes as hard as he can; he manages to slip through the crack, but his waistcoat buttons are ripped off in the process and they hit Gollum in the face. Gollum snarls.

On the other side of the crack, Bilbo falls down from his exertions. As he hits the ground, the Ring, which was in his hand, flies into the air. As it descends, Bilbo reaches up to grab it; instead of landing in his hand, however, the Ring slides onto his finger, and Bilbo suddenly becomes invisible.

Gollum jumps into the area where Bilbo is, growling, and looks around for Bilbo; however, since Bilbo is invisible, he doesn't see him, and Gollum continues down the cave. Bilbo, with the Ring on, sees everything as if he's in a different reality. All the colors are muted, and the edges of everything are blurred and wavy.

"Thief! Baggins!"

Seeing Gollum run away, Bilbo slowly stands up in shock.

* * *

Gandalf and the dwarves are running through the suspended passageways of Goblin Town, with hundreds of goblins running after them.

"Quickly!"

Dwalin sees several goblins running at them from in front

"Post!"

He and some of the dwarves cut a guardrail post from the side of the path and they hold it out in front of them like a massive spear.

"Charge!"

He and the other dwarves charge at the oncoming goblins and sweep them away with the long rail. Dropping the rail, Dwalin pulls out his axes and begins knocking aside goblins. The rest of the company do the same.

Gloin hits one goblin who falls and lands on another suspended path, breaking the path and dropping all the goblins on it into the darkness below. The rest of the Company also fight the goblins around them with their various weapons and fighting styles. Several goblins snarl as they swing on ropes toward the dwarves.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin yells.

He and some of the dwarves cut the ropes holding a raised platform in place; the platform falls outward, entangling the goblins swinging on the ropes.

As Kili fights, several goblins start shooting arrows at him. He deflects some arrows with his sword; he then grabs a nearby ladder and drops it on the oncoming goblins. Kili and some of the other dwarves run forward, pushing the ladder and the goblins it has trapped in front of them.

As they approach a missing area of the path, the goblins fall down into the darkness; the ladder, however, acts as a bridge for the dwarves to cross to the rest of the path. As soon as they cross it, Dwalin breaks the ladder, preventing the goblins chasing them from crossing it.

"Quickly!"

The dwarves and Gandalf continue running through the maze-like paths; they get on a section of the path suspended by ropes from above. They slice some ropes, and the pathway swings away from the rest of the path, approaching a different path.

"Jump!"

Several of the dwarves manage to jump to the other path; however, before the rest can, the suspended path swings back like a pendulum to where it started, and several goblins leap on.

As the path swings back again, the rest of the dwarves and Gandalf manage to jump to the new path as well; they cut the ropes, causing the swinging path and the goblins on it to fall. The dwarves and Gandalf continue running through the tunnels, killing all the goblins in their way.

Gandalf strikes a rock above them with his staff, causing the rock to fall down and begin rolling in front of the Company, squashing all the goblins in their way. Soon, they approach a bridge between two walls of the cavern.

As they try to cross it, the Great Goblin suddenly breaks through from underneath the bridge and pulls himself up onto the bridge, in front of the Company. As the Company pauses, hundreds of goblins approach them from all sides.

"You thought you could escape me?"

The Great Goblin swings his mace twice and Gandalf, causing Gandalf to stumble back and almost fall.

"What are you going to do now, wizard?"

Gandalf leaps forward and strikes the Great Goblin in the eye with his staff. The Great Goblin drops his mace and clutches his face in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

Gandalf steps forward and slices the Great Goblin in the belly; the Great Goblin falls to his knees, clutching his belly.

"That'll do it."

Gandalf again swings his sword and slices the Great Goblin's neck, causing him to fall down dead.

His weight causes the bridge to start shaking; suddenly, the section of the bridge on which the company is standing breaks away from the rest of the bridge and starts sliding down the side of the cavern.

The bridge slides at a terrific speed down the cavern's wall, demolishing everything in its way; the dwarves cling on, screaming in terror.

The bridge slows down and lands at the base of the cavern, breaking apart and burying the dwarves in the timber and wood. Gandalf gets up from the pile of wreckage and inspects the rest of the dwarves, who are still stuck in the wreckage, groaning.

"Well, that could have been worse."

Suddenly, the heavy corpse of the Great Goblin lands on the wreckage, squishing the dwarves further. They cry out in pain.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin exclaims.

As the dwarves extricate themselves from the rubble, Kili looks up and sees thousands of goblins running at them.

"Gandalf!"

Everyone looks up and sees the goblins.

"There's too many! We can't fight them." Dwalin says as he pulls Nori up.

"Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!" Gandalf replies as he helps the dwarves.

The dwarves get up quickly, helping each other out of the rubble, and they run away, following Gandalf.

* * *

Gollum jumps into a tunnel, a tunnel with an exit to the side of the mountain. Daylight is visible through the exit.

"Wait, my Precious! Wait! Gollum, Gollum."

Bilbo slowly approaches, invisible with the Ring on. He has his sword drawn. Hearing a noise, Gollum quickly hides behind a rock.

As Bilbo watches, Gandalf and the dwarves run by, escaping through the exit. Bilbo, seeing his companions, is frantic. The dwarves and Gandalf run down the side of the steep, tree-covered mountain.

Gollum again enters the tunnel, looking for Bilbo and the Ring. Bilbo, still invisible, put his sword to Gollum's neck, then pulls back to swing the sword and cut off Gollum's head. Before he can swing, however, Gollum turns around, looking down the passageway behind him.

He cannot see Bilbo, but Bilbo can see him. Again, Bilbo places the tip of his sword at Gollum's throat, but he hesitates upon seeing Gollum's extreme sadness. For a second, Gollum looks almost human.

Bilbo lowers his sword, pitying Gollum and remembering what Gandalf told him about swords and courage. Bilbo then looks determined and takes a deep breath, stepping back a few feet. Hearing Bilbo's feet, Gollum frowns and begins to growl.

Bilbo runs forward and leaps over Gollum, stepping on Gollum's head and knocking him over in the process. Still invisible, Bilbo runs out the exit. Gollum jumps up and scrabbles around him, trying to grab the invisible Bilbo, roaring all the while.

"Baggins! Thief! Curse it and crush it, we hates it forever!"

* * *

Still invisible, Bilbo runs down the mountain after the rest of the Company. Far in front of him, Gandalf pauses to count how many dwarves are with him. The dwarves pause to collect their breath.

"Five, six, seven, eight...Bifur, Bofur...that's ten...Fili, Kili...that's twelve...and Bombur - that makes thirteen. Where's Faron and Bilbo? Where are our Hobbit and Elf? Where are they?!"

"Curse the halfling! Now he's lost?!" Dwalin hisses.

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin says.

Dori turns to him. "Don't blame me!"

"Well, where did you last see him?" Gandalf asks.

"I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us." Nori explains.

"What happened exactly? Tell me!"

Bilbo, still invisible, has caught up to the rest of the group. He hides behind a tree as Thorin speaks.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone."

Bilbo, who is still invisible, hears everything Thorin said. He leans on the tree as he ponders what he has just heard. The dwarves look at each other.

"No, he isn't."

Bilbo steps out from behind the tree, no longer invisible. The dwarves look up in shock and relief. Gandalf laughs as he speaks.

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!"

Bilbo strides forward into the group; he pats Balin affectionately on the shoulder.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!" Kili says smiling.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?!" Fili asks.

Dwalin looks tot he Hobbit with suspicion. "How, indeed."

There is an awkward silence as Bilbo tries to think what to say. In the end, he gives a nervous laugh and puts his hands on his hips. Gandalf is the only one to notice Bilbo sliding the Ring into his waistcoat pocket. Gandalf looks a bit perturbed.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back!"

"It matters! I want to know: why _did_ you come back?"

Bilbo looks to him for a moment. "Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

After Bilbo speaks, there is silence as the dwarves think about what Bilbo said. Gandalf smiles slightly, happy that Bilbo has changed so much - for the better.

Bilbo looks down for a moment before he turns to the dwarf King. "Thorin. I just want to say. . .I am truly sorry about Faron. I will always remember and be ever so grateful for what she did."

Thorin doesn't say anything for a while before he turns away, grieving for the loss of his daughter.

"What happened?" Gandalf asks, suddenly sensing the tension and grief from the dwarves.

No one speaks for a moment before Balin turns to the wizard. "She fell from the moment as she saved Bilbo."

Gandalf goes quiet. The elf he has known since she was a child, dead.

Before anything else could be said, howling is heard coming towards them.

"Out of the frying pan. . ." Thorin starts.

". . .and into the fire! Run! RUN!"

* * *

 **There we are. One more chapter until the end of Unexpected Journey.**

 **Review Responses;**

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 - I'm glad you loved it!**


	10. Azog the Defiler

**Azog the Defiler**

". . .and into the fire! Run! RUN!"

The dwarves and Bilbo do as Gandalf said and run down the mountain as fast as they can. The Wargs follow them rapidly; it becomes nighttime. Soon the foremost Warg catches up to the group and leaps at Bilbo; Bilbo ducks behind a rock and the Warg's jaws snap in the air over his head. The Warg lands in front of him. Growling, it charges at him.

Bilbo pulls out his sword and holds it in front of him; the charging Warg impales itself in the head on the sword and falls down dead. Bilbo looks on in surprise. A few more Wargs catch up to the fleeing dwarves, but they are quickly dispatched.

The Company reach a large outcropping of land with a few trees growing on it; they are trapped there, as there is no way off the outcropping besides a great fall down the mountain.

"Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!"

Bifur throws an axe, killing a Warg which was approaching him. Bofur jumps off a rock and grabs a tree branch, using Dwalin's head as a stepping stone to the tree. Other dwarves begin climbing into the trees as well. Bilbo tries to pull his sword out of the dead Warg's head, but it is stuck firmly. He continues to pull.

"They're coming!" Thorin yells out.

Gandalf climbs to the top of the furthest tree; Dwalin boosts Balin up. Thorin, Bombur, and the rest climb up trees too. The main body of Wargs and Warg Riders approach. Bilbo finally manages to pull his sword out of the Warg; he looks up to see several more Wargs running at him. He quickly clambers up a tree as the Wargs rush below him.

Dozens of Wargs circle the trees in which the Company members are perched. Gandalf reaches out with his staff and picks up a moth sitting in the same tree as him. Bringing the moth close to his face, he whispers to it; he then blows it gently, causing it to flutter away. The Wargs cease their growling and turn as the White Warg, with Azog on its back, approaches slowly. Thorin looks at Azog in shock.

"Azog?!"

As his White Warg growls, Azog strokes it and talks ominously.

 _ **"Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast?**_ _**Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob."**_

Thorin looks stricken with pain and grief, realizing that Azog had captured his father.

"It cannot be."

Azog speaks to his Wargs and Riders.

 _ **"Kod, Toragid biriz. Worori-da!"**_

At his command, the Wargs leap forward and try to climb the trees. They jump as high as they can, scrabbling at the tree trunks and breaking apart branches in their jaws in their efforts. The trees shake violently at the assault, and the dwarves struggle to hold on.

 _ **"Sho gad adol!"**_

With the weight of the Wargs climbing it, the furthest tree from the edge of the cliff, which Bilbo and several other dwarves are in, gets uprooted from the ground and begins leaning wildly.

As more Wargs grab onto it, the tree tips over and lands on the next tree; the dwarves and Bilbo jump from the falling tree to the next. However, this tree as well tips over; like dominoes, all the trees begin falling over. All the dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf manage to jump onto the last tree, on the very edge of the cliff. This tree doesn't fall over. Azog laughs.

Looking around in desperation, Gandalf spies a pinecone. He grabs it and uses his staff to set the pinecone on fire; he then throws it down amid the Wargs, who retreat in fear of the fire. Azog is startled and angry at the unexpected resistance. Gandalf lights two more pinecones and throws one down to Fili.

"Fili!"

Fili catches the pinecone. Bilbo and the dwarves gather pinecones and Gandalf sets them on fire; they then throw the flaming pinecones like missiles at the Wargs. All the area around the tree gets set on fire, forcing the Wargs to retreat a distance. At least one Warg gallops away with its fur alight.

Azog roars in anger and frustration as the dwarves cheer. Suddenly, their cheers turn into cries of fear as the roots of the tree they are in start to give way; the tree tips precariously over the edge of the cliff, but comes to a rest sticking straight out away from the edge of the cliff.

Gandalf looks down and sees the ground far, far, below. The dwarves try to hold on as they get flung around. Ori loses his grip on the tree and falls, but manages to grab on to Dori's leg.

"Aahhh! Oh! Oh no!"

"Mister Gandalf!"

Because of the extra weight, Dori loses his grip on the tree as well and falls, but Gandalf quickly swings his staff down and Dori grabs on to the end of it.

"Hold on, Ori!"

Azog growls; Thorin, clinging to the tree, looks at him in hate and anger. Thorin pulls himself up, his sword drawn, and walks down the leaning trunk as Bilbo and the others, hanging from the tree, look on. Thorin runs through the burning ground at Azog and his White Warg.

Azog spreads his arms wide with a smug grin on his face. Thorin growls as he runs with his sword up and his oaken branch shield held in front of him. Azog crouches, then roars as his Warg leaps at Thorin. Thorin tries to swing his sword, but the Warg hits him in the chest with its forepaw, smashing Thorin to the ground.

The other dwarves in the tree look on in shock. Dori struggles to hold on to Gandalf's staff.

As Thorin gets back on his feet, panting, Azog and his White Warg wheel around; they charge at Thorin again. Azog swings his mace and smashes Thorin in the face before Thorin can react. Thorin is brutally flung to the ground by the impact.

"Nooo!" Balin yells out.

Azog roars in excitement. Bilbo manages to stand up on the tree. The White Warg clamps its jaws around Thorin and Thorin yells in pain.

Dwalin tries to get off and tree to assist Thorin, but the tree branches he is holding on to break, swinging him precariously over the edge and preventing him from reaching Thorin.

"Thorin! Nooo!"

As the White Warg holds Thorin in its mouth, Thorin manages to hit its head with the pommel of his sword. Roaring, the White Warg throws Thorin several feet away onto a flat rock nearby. Thorin lands heavily, his sword falling out of his hand. He is almost unconscious.

 _ **"Biriz torag khobdudol."**_ Azog says to one of the orcs

One of Azog's Warg Riders jumps off his Warg and approaches Thorin. Bilbo, seeing this, pull out his own sword, which glows blue. The orc approaches Thorin and places its sword against his neck; raising the sword, the rider prepares to decapitate Thorin. As he swings his sword down, Bilbo throws himself at the orc and knocks him over.

As they fight, Bilbo manages to stab and kill the orc. As Azog growls in anger, Thorin goes unconscious. Pulling his sword out of the dead orc's body, Bilbo stands in front of the unconscious Thorin and protects his body. He waves his sword wildly at Azog and the other Wargs. Azog smiles in hatred and speaks in the Black Speech to his Orcs.

 _ **"Kill him."**_

A couple of Wargs and Riders approach Bilbo, snarling. Suddenly, Fili, Kili, and Dwalin, who have managed to get off the tree, plow into the Wargs from the side and start fighting them. In the confusion, Bilbo yells and leaps forward, wounding a Warg. The White Warg hits Bilbo with his head and sends him flying, however. As the fighting around them continues, Azog and his White Warg approach Bibo to kill him. Fili, Kili, and Dwalin have been surrounded by Wargs, and Bilbo is at Azog's mercy.

Suddenly, the moth returns to Gandalf. Dori slips from the end of Gandalf's staff, and Dori and Ori fall toward the ground far below. An eagle swoops out of nowhere and catches them on its back; they yell in fear as they are carried swiftly away. Several more Eagles appear and join the fray.

Some grab Wargs and Orcs and toss them over the cliff. Others knock down trees, which crush the Wargs below them. Another Eagle fans the flames with its wings, causing an inferno which burns the Wargs. Azog snarls in frustration. One Eagle gently grabs Thorin and his sword in its talons and flies away. As Thorin is lifted off the ground, his oaken branch shield slips off his arm and lands on the ground.

Azog roars and jumps back as an Eagle flies by him; the Eagle heads straight for an alarmed Bibo and snatches him off the ground. It then throws Bilbo, and he screams as he falls toward the ground, only to land on the back of another Eagle. The rest of the Eagles proceed to snatch the dwarves out of the tree and fly away.

When only Gandalf is left in the tree, the roots give way and the tree falls off the edge of the cliff. Gandalf leaps clear of it and is caught by an Eagle. As the Eagles fly away with all the Company, Azog and the few Warg Riders left growl in anger and frustration.

* * *

The Eagles soar through the sky over a great distance and over many landscapes. Thorin lies unconscious in one Eagle's talons; the others worry about him.

"Thorin!" Fili yells out to his uncle.

The Eagles approach a massive rock structure shaped like a bear; it is the Carrock. The Eagle carrying Thorin gently deposits him and his sword on a flat area on top of the Carrock. Another Eagle lands on the Carrock and Gandalf slides off its neck, running toward the unconscious Thorin.

"Thorin! Thorin."

Thorin is not responding. Bilbo runs up. Gandalf places his hand on Thorin's face and whispers a spell. Thorin's eyes flutter open and he gasps for air. He speaks weakly.

"The halfling?"

"It's all right. Bilbo is here. He's quiet safe."

By now, the other dwarves have all been landed on the Carrock, and they surround the wounded Thorin. Dwalin and Kili help Thorin up. However, once he's up, he shrugs them off and approaches Bilbo.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?"

Thorin advances until he is face to face with Bilbo, who looks worried and frightened.

"I've never been so wrong in all my life!"

Thorin grabs Bilbo and embraces him deeply. The other dwarves cheer loudly and slap each other on the back. Gandalf smiles. Bilbo, looking quite surprised, hugs Thorin back.

"I am sorry I doubted you."

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior. . .not even a burglar."

As everyone chuckles, the Eagles fly away, screeching. Thorin looks beyond Bilbo and sees something; he strides forward, and the others follow his gaze.

"Is that what I think it is"

In the distance, on the horizon, they see the outline of a single, solitary mountain.

"Erebor - The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth." Gandalf explains.

"Our home." Thorin says with a look on longing and pride on his face.

A bird cheeps and flies by.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain." Oin pipes up.

More birdsong is heard.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush."

"But we'll take it as a sign - a good omen."

Thorin smiles to Bilbo, who smiles back.

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us."

The Company looks on at the Lonely Mountain as the sun comes up behind them.

Thorin soon turns away and looks over the Company, becoming more saddened by the presence of the one who should be here. . .but was taking away from them far too soon.

'Faron. . .she should be here. . .Erebor was her home also. . .she should also be here so we can all go home together. . .' Thorin thinks to himself as he closes his eyes in sorrow.

Fili and Kili, who seem to be able to tell who their uncle is thinking about, walks over and embrace him. The others watch the Sons of Durin embrace, all mourning over the elf who took over their hearts.

* * *

 **Well, there we go. They all manage to escape from Azog and the Wargs. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Translations;**

 _ **Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast? Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob. -**_ Do you smell it? The scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain.

 _ **Kod, Toragid biriz. Worori-da!**_ \- That one is mine. Kill the others!

 _ **Sho gad adol!**_ \- Drink their blood!

 _ **Biriz torag khobdudol.**_ \- Bring me the Dwarf's head.

 **Review Responses:**

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 -** Glad you loved it! More is coming, I promise!

 **bfireworks5 -** You'll have to read on to find out! teehee!

 **FlowerChild23 -** Is she? Isn't she? You'll have to wait and see. I'm glad you are liking this!

 **Applejax XD -** Yes! Everyone is together! Apart from poor Faron that is. We may see her again, you'll have to keep reading to find out if, when and where. Hope this chapter meets up to your expectations, the next one will be up soon.


	11. Beorn

**Hey all! We're finally at the beginning of Desolation of Smaug! Woohoo!**

 **Review Responses;**

 **FlowerChild23 -** Thank you! I'm glad you think so!

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 -** Glad you loved it!

 **Applejax XD -** I'm happy the last chapter met your expectations :D. Yes, thank Mahal they escaped! Erebor is definitely on the horizon now! Here is the next chapter for you!

* * *

 **Beorn**

A few nights after the escape from Azog on the eagles, Bilbo peeks over some rocks on a high ledge and watches Azog and his Warg Scouts running along a ridgeline not far away, occasionally stopping to smell the air in their pursuit of the Company. Not finding anything, they continue on their way.

Suddenly, Bilbo hears a snarl from the side, and ducks behind the rocks. He peeks out and sees a large bear watching Azog from another pile of rocks, snarling softly. Bilbo sneaks away. The camera zooms in toward the bear, and the bear roars.

Bilbo makes his way down the rocks to where the dwarves and Gandalf are waiting to hear Bilbo's spy report.

Thorin sees him coming. "How close is the pack?"

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it."

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asks.

"Not yet, but they will; we have another problem."

"Did they see you? They saw you!" Gandalf panics.

"No, that's not it."

Gandalf smiles and turns to the dwarves. "What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material."

The dwarves chuckle loudly in appreciation of Bilbo. Bilbo looks exasperated that no one is hearing him out.

"Will you listen - will you just listen? I'm trying to tell you there is _something else_ out there."

The dwarves look worried.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?"

"Ye . ." Bilbo does a double take and looks curiously at Gandalf. "Y-yes. But bigger, much bigger."

Bofur looks to Gandalf "You knew about this beast?"

Gandalf turns and walks a few steps away.

"I say we double back."

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs." Thorin points out.

"There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge." Gandalf explains.

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?"

"Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us."

The dwarves looks at each other in dismay.

"What choice do we have?"

A roar splits the night behind them; it is the bear.

"None."

* * *

By the time the sun rises, the company are running through plains and across streams.

"Come on!" Gandalf yells out.

As the Company run through a forest, Azog and his Orcs are racing through the same forest also, Azog urging his party on. Both groups stop suddenly when an ear-splitting roar sounds nearby.

"This way, quickly!"

As the dwarves and Bilbo panic and run, Bombur looks on in shock until he is pulled along.

"Bombur, come on!" Bofur yells out as he grabs hold of his brother shirt and pulls him along.

As they exit the forest, they spy a house surrounded by a hedge in the middle of a plain.

Gandalf turns to the others. "To the house! Run!"

The Company runs across the plain; Bombur, the fattest dwarf, outruns all the rest of them in his fear. They run through a gate in the hedge.

"Come on, get inside!" Gandalf calls out as he stands by the gate, ushering the others through.

They run to the front door of the house; it is closed. Bombur, who reaches the door first, throws himself against it but falls flat on his back when the door doesn't budge. The rest of the dwarves catch up and begin throwing themselves against the door, trying to open it. Gandalf looks back as a massive bear breaks out from the edge of the forest and runs toward them.

"Open the door!"

"Quickly!" Thorin yells out.

Thorin, pushing through the dwarves pressed against the door, manages to raise the exterior bolt, opening the doors. The entire company bolts inside the house and they try to slam the door shut, but the bear has already gotten its head in the door. As the bear roars and tries to push the door open, the dwarves yell and strain to close it. Bilbo pulls out his sword and points it unsteadily at the bear.

Gandalf looks on in apparent amusement. The dwarves yell as they press against the door.

"Come on, lads!" Dwalin exclaims.

With a final heave, the dwarves manage to close the door and drop the bolt across it. They sigh in shock, fear, and tiredness.

"What _is_ that?" Ori asks.

"That. . .is our host." Gandalf replies.

The dwarves and Bilbo turn to Gandalf in bewilderment.

"His name is Beorn, and he is a skin-changer."

Oin checks his hearing trumpet to make sure he has heard Gandalf correctly.

"Sometimes he's a huge black bear; sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overfond of dwarves."

The dwarves look at each other in dismay. Ori peaks out a crack in the door.

"He's leaving!"

Dori rushes over and pull his youngest brother away from the door.

"Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious: he's under some dark spell."

"Don't be a fool; he's under no enchantment but his own. Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight."

The dwarves start spreading out through the house. Gandalf whispers quietly to himself.

"I hope."

After a quick look around the house, the company soon settle down to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Bilbo wakes up and jumps when he sees giant bees hovering over his face. He gets up, stretches, then joins the dwarves who are standing near a door, a thumping sound coming from outside. They are arguing about how to get away from Beorn without being seen.

"I say we should leg it and slip out the back way!" Nori suggests.

Dori grabs him by the collar of his shirt. "I'm not running from anyone, beast or no."

Gandalf turns to them, "There is no point in arguing. We cannot pass through the wilderlands without Beorn's help. We'll be hunted down before we ever get to the forest." he then spots Bilbo. "Ah, Bilbo. There you are. This will require some delicate handling; we must tread very carefully. The last person to have startled him was torn to shreds."

The dwarves instantly look to Gandalf in shock. Thorin and Kili glancing at each other. "I will go first, ah, Bilbo, you will come with me."

The Hobbit to see him hesitates for a few moments, but with a nod of Thorin's head, he walks over to the Wizard.

"I-Is this a good idea?" he asks nervously.

"Yes. Now, the rest of you, you just wait here and don't come out, until I give the signal."

"Right, wait for the signal." Bofur confirms as he's stood by the window.

"And no sudden moves or loud noises and don't over crowd him. Only come out in pairs." he turns to leave but then turns back, "No, actually, Bombur, you count as two so you should come out alone."

Bombur gives a noise of agreement and nods.

"Remember, wait for the signal." he turns and leaves with Bilbo.

"What signal would that be?" Bofur asks, but Gandalf is gone.

Gandalf and Bilbo leave the house, pausing for a few moments. Gandalf swallows nervously as they walk on, watching the huge man as he chops wood.

Beorn is tall, extremely tall, greyish brown hair which is like a mane flowing down his back. Hair covering the side of his face, forked beard which reveals his chin. Piercing brown eyes. Muscular chest which is bare and wearing brown pants.

"You're nervous." Bilbo points out, as he watches Gandalf.

Gandalf looks to Bilbo before turning back to Beorn at the thump of his axe chopping wood. "Nervous? What nonsense. Good morning."

Beorn doesn't seem to hear as he continues his task, wizard and hobbit stepping back to avoid the swing of his axe.

"Good morning!"

Beorn stops as he stands straight, looking behind his shoulder at Gandalf. "Who are you?"

"I'm Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey." Gandalf replies as he bows his head.

Beorn turns around, holding the handle of his axe with both hands.

"Never heard of him."

"I'm a wizard! Perhaps you've heard of my colleague, Radagast the Brown. He resides in the southern borders of Mirkwood."

"What do you want?"

"Well, simply to thank you for your hospitality. You may have noticed that we took refuge in your lodgins last night."

Bilbo, who has been hiding behind Gandalf, pokes his head around for a better look. Beorn spots him and frowns.

"Who is this little fellow?"

"Well, this would be Mr. Baggins, of the Shire."

Beorn picks up his axe slightly. "He's not a dwarf, is he?"

"Why, no. No, he's a Hobbit. A good family, an unimpeachable reputation."

"A halfling. And a wizard. How come you here?"

"Oh well, the fact is that we've had a bad time of it. From Goblins in the mountains."

"What did you go near Goblins for? Stupid thing to do!"

"You are absolutely rig-"

From inside the house, Bofur informs the others of the signal.

Gandalf freezes as he hears footsteps and turns around to see Balin and Dwalin walking out. Beorn also sees them as raises his axe, growling.

"Dwalin and Balin." Dwalin introduces himself and his older brother.

"I-I must confess, uh, several of our group, are infact. . .dwarves." Gandalf replies, feeling more nervous then when he left the house. He had yet to give the signal.

"Do you call two, "several"?" Beorn is getting extremely nervous and agitated.

Gandalf pauses. "Well, uh now that you put it that way. . ." he stutters. "Yes, there could be more than two. . ."

After a moment of Gandalf babbling, Bofur sends out two more, Oin and Gloin.

"Ah, and here are some more of our happy troupe!"

"And do you call six, a troupe? What are you? A travelling circus?"

Bofur again sends out two more, Beorn growls again.

"Dori and Ori, at your service." Dori introduces.

"I don't want your service!"

"Absolutely understandable!" Gandalf tries to calm things down.

Fili and Kili walk out.

"Oh! Fili and Kili, I'd quite forgotten."

Then, stupidly, Nori runs out, followed by Bofur, Bifur and Bombur.

"Is that it? Are there anymore?" Beorn asks.

Thorin is the last to come out, who Beorn appears to recognise.

* * *

Everyone is soon back inside, the dwarves and Gandalf sat around the table eating as Beorn, who is now wearing a woollen tunic, is pouring out milk for everyone as they all tell him about their journey through the mountain, including the fall of Faron.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield." Beorn says once the story is over. "Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

"You know of Azog? How?" Thorin asks.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved."

Bilbo sees the remnants of manacles on Beorn's wrist.

"Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."

"There are others like you?"

Beorn pauses for a moment. "Once, there were many."

"And now?"

"Now, there is only one."

The dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf look on in silence.

"You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?" Beorn asks as he sits in his large chair.

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Gandalf answers.

"You are running out of time."

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood."

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need."

"We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe."

"Safe? The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not."

Thorin looks to the skin-changer. "What do you mean?"

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive."

Thorin looks shocked. Beorn stands up from the table and faces Thorin.

"I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own."

Beorn picks up a mouse that had been scampering on the table and holds it, all the while approaching Thorin. who is standing with his arms crossed.

"But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

* * *

 **Woohoo! We have met Beorn! Please R &R! I love hearing your comments!**


	12. The Forests of Mirkwood

**We have finally reached the forests of Mirkwood. . .spiders next along with the elves of Mirkwood.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 -** Thank you! Here's the next chapter!

 **FlowerChild23 -** Thanks! I'm glad you think so!

 **Leona2016 -** Thank you for reading and I am glad that you are liking this. You will just have to wait and see what I have planned for Faron and her dwarves in the next few chapters. Also, I've been planning to write up a prequel to A Light in the Darkness, which shows how Faron came to be with her dwarves and showing her childhood with her family. For now, we'll settle with this :D

* * *

 **The Forest of Mirkwood**

Later that day, after getting some packs together of food, water skins and medical supplies, the dwarves and Biblo are mounting some ponies Beorn has loaned them, preparing to leave in the woods. Beorn and Gandalf are further in talking.

"You will leave my ponies before you enter the forest." Beorn says to the wizard.

"You have my word."

A bird squawks. Gandalf remarks that they are being watched.

"Yes. The Orcs will not give up. They will hunt the dwarves until they see them destroyed."

"Why now? What has made the Defiler crawl from his hole?"

"There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the sorcerer of Dol Guldur."

"Are you sure of this?"

"Packs have been seen gathering there. Each day more and more come."

"What do you know of this sorcerer. The one they call the Necromancer."

"I know he is not what he seems. Fell things are drawn to his power. Azog pays homage to him."

"Gandalf. Time is wasting." Thorin informs the wizard.

Gandalf turns to leave.

Beorn stops him. "There is more. Not long past word had spread that the dead had been seen walking near the high fells of Rhudaur."

"The dead?"

"Is it true? Are there tombs in those mountains?"

Gandalf then hears Galadriel's voice in his head; "When Angmar fell, the men of the north took his body and all that he possessed, and sealed it in the high fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock, they buried him in a tomb so dark, it would never come to light."

"Yes, there are tombs there."

"I remember a time when a great evil ruled these lands. One powerful enough to raise the dead. If that enemy has returned to Middle-earth, I would have you tell me."

Gandalf pauses. "Saruman the White says it's not possible. The enemy was destroyed and will never return."

"And what does Gandalf the Grey say?"

Gandalf is silent.

"Go now while you still have the light. Your hunters are not far behind."

Gandalf mounts his horse, and he, the dwarves and Bilbo ride off towards Mirkwood, Beorn watching them leave.

* * *

The company all ride rapidly across the land towards the forest of Mirkwood, which takes them a few days. The slow to a stop as they approach a looming, gloomy-looking forest. Gandalf dismounts and walks into the edge of the forest through an ancient archway.

"The Elven Gate."

Gandalf turns and calls to the others.

"Here lies our path through Mirkwood."

"No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side." Dwalin calls out.

Dwalin dismounts. Gandalf squints as he sees something in the distance; it is Beorn, in his bear-form, watching them from a distant ridge.

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master."

The dwarves and Bilbo dismount and begin taking their supplies off the ponies. Bilbo approaches the forest on foot.

"This forest feels. . .sick, as if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?" Bilbo asks.

"Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance south."

Gandalf follows a path a few feet further into the shadows and approaches a plant-covered statue.

At the same time, Bilbo, who is standing by himself, reaches into his pocket and, after some internal conflict, slowly pulls out the Ring and fingers it.

As Gandalf approaches the statue, hearing Galadriel talking to him in his mind;

"Something moves in the shadows unseen, hidden from our sight. Every day it grows in strength. Beware the Necromancer. He is not what he seems."

Gandalf approaches the statue apprehensively, then quickly yanks off the vines, revealing a painted-on Eye of Sauron. We see the Flaming Eye of Sauron burst on the screen for a second, and Bilbo, holding the Ring, gasps slightly.

"If our enemy has returned, we must know. Go to the tombs in the mountains."

Gandalf, hearing her words in his head, nods in agreement.

"The High Fells. So be it."

The unladen ponies trot away; Nori is just about to finish unsaddling Gandalf's horse when Gandalf emerges from the forest.

"Not my horse! I need it."

As Gandalf strides forward, the Company looks up and murmurs in surprise.

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asks in confusion.

"I would not do this unless I had to."

Gandalf looks at Thorin, then turns and looks at a dejected Bilbo.

"You've changed, Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire."

"I was going to tell you; I. . .found something in the Goblin tunnels."

"Found what?"

Gandalf leans forward curiously and suspiciously; Bilbo doesn't answer immediately, but fumbles with the ring in his pocket.

"What did you find?"

Bilbo stays silent for several more seconds, then finally responds.

"My courage."

He removes his hand from his pocket.

Gandalf smiles. "Good. Well, that's good. You'll need it."

Gandalf turns and begins walking toward his horse; he speaks as he passes Thorin.

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me."

Gandalf stops and looks hard at Thorin as he says this, then continues toward his horse. "This is not the Greenwood of old. There is a stream in the woods that carries a dark enchantment. Do not touch the water. Cross only by the stone bridge. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

Bilbo looks to Dwalin "Lead us astray? What does that mean?"

Dwalin just shrugs as Gandalf gets on his horse. It begins raining lightly, even though the sun is out.

"You must stay on the path; do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again." Gandalf wheels his horse and rides away. "No matter what may come, stay on the path!"

Thorin and Company turn toward the forest.

"Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day." Thorin calls out as he leads the way in.

"Durin's Day. Let's go!"

"This is our one chance to find the hidden door."

The Company enter Mirkwood.

* * *

They are following the paved path that started at the Elven Gate. Thorin leads. At one point, the path turns a corner.

"The path goes this way."

The others follow him.

As they keep following the path through the forest, it twists and turns over all sorts of terrain such as bare ground, high ledges, fallen tree trunks, and more Dwalin thumps the handle of his hammer on the ground behind Thorin find the paving stones of the trail.

"This way." he says.

Thorin turns to see him walking in another direction. The dwarf king follows, the others right behind.

They continue walking for some time, and some of the dwarves start complaining.

"Air. I need air."

"My head, it's spinning."

After a few moments, Bofur suddenly calls out from ahead that he has found the bridge. They rush up and see the bridge is broken in the middle, there is no way to cross the stream.

"We could try and swim it." Bofur suggests.

"Didn't you hear what Gandalf said?" Thorin begins. "The dark magic lies upon this forest. Waters of this stream are enchanted."

"Doesn't look very enchanting to me." Bofur mutters.

Thorin and his nephews walk on ahead, trying to find another way.

"These vines look strong enough." Kili says as he's about to step onto some vines overhanging the stream.

"Kili!" Thorin calls out, causing him to stop and turn to him. "We send the lightest first."

Everyone immediately turns to look to Bilbo, who is looking into the stream before he turns back to see everyone staring at him expectantly. He hesitates for a moment before he walks over and begins climbing over the vines. As he steps across, the vines shaking from under his feet.

"Alright, can't see a problem." He grunts out before he slips and ends up hanging onto the vine upside down. "There's one. Everything's fine." Bilbo says as he swings himself back up before continuing on and falls again, ending up being stretched out, his toes barely on one vine as he stretches out to hold the other in front.

After a few moments of staring into the water, he manages to swing himself up and rights himself back onto the vine. He continues on with shaky feet until he is finally able to jump and land on solid ground once more.

As his feet hits the ground, he falls over landing on his stomach. He stays like that for a moment in thought before closing his eyes.

"Something's not right. . .No, something's not right at all." He sits up and turns to the others pointing, "Stay where you are! Oh."

He looks over and sees all of the dwarves have decided to climb onto the vines without waiting for clearance from us. They all swing and jump around, grumbling away.

He just slaps himself in the face as he watches them. After a few moments, Thorin lands next to him with a thud. Suddenly hearing hooves, they look across the water to see a pure white stag appears from the trees and looks to them.

Hearing the pull of a string, Bilbo looks next to him to see Thorin has an arrow notched onto his bow, raising it to the stag.

"What are you doing?" Bilbo mutters slowly.

Thorin says nothing as he stares at the stag, which stares right bacl. After a few moments of he and the stag staring each other down, Thorin suddenly raises his bow and fires, missing the stag and it runs off again.

"You shouldn't have done that. It's bad luck." Bilbo says as we continue to watch the place the stag ran off too.

"I don't believe in luck. We make our own luck." Thorin replies.

There's a sudden splash from behind. The two spin around to see Bombur, who fell asleep on the branches a few moments ago has fallen into the water, still asleep.

* * *

The Company spend the next few days wandering through the forest, by which point Bombur has thankfully woken up.

The forest is now beginning to affect them all mentally, and they stagger about after losing the path sometime ago.

"I don't remember this place before. None of it's familiar." Balin says.

"It's got to be here." Dori mutters.

"What hour is it?" Thorin asks.

Dwalin grumbles in reply. "I do not know. I don't even know what day it is.

"Is there no end to this accursed place?"

The dwarves are all muttering and rambling as they wander about. Bilbo absentmindedly plucks a spiderweb; it vibrates, and the vibrations continue through the various linked spiderwebs and far off into the forest. Bilbo plucks the web again. He hears a strange whispering noise.

They continue walking; Bilbo looks down and sees himself walking backward, although it's actually just an illusion. He looks back at Dori, behind him, and sees himself. His entire vision begins shifting and tilting. Ori leans down and picks up a tobacco pouch. Dori then takes it from him.

"Look."

Dori takes the pouch. "A tobacco pouch. There's dwarves in these woods."

Bofur takes the pouch from Dori. "Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine."

Bilbo rolls his eyes. "Because it _is_ yours. You understand? We're going round in circles. We are lost."

"We're not lost. We keep heading east." Thorin says.

"But which way is east?" Oin asks. "We've lost the sun."

As the dwarves begin bickering indistinctly, Bilbo looks up and sees a bit of sun through the tree canopy far above him. He speaks quietly, and no one else can hear him over the bickering.

"The sun. We have to find the sun. Up there. We need to-"

He doesn't say anything else but begins to climb one of the trees.

The dwarves have started fighting and pushing each other around. Thorin stands apart, listening. He hears the strange whispering sound that Bilbo heard earlier and mutters to himself.

"What? What's that?"

The whispering continues; Thorin turns and yells at the dwarves.

"Enough! Quiet! All of you!" They all stop and turns to him. "We're being watched."

* * *

 **There we have it. Please R &R, love to hear from you!**


	13. Spiders and Elves

**Spiders. . .*shivers* I hate this scene. Alright, chapter 13! And with a nice little surprise for you all at the end!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Applejax XD -** There's always danger when you go into Mirkwood. Here's the next chappie for you! Hope you like!

* * *

 **Spiders and Elves**

Bilbo climbs up one of the trees nearby; as he crawls, he doesn't notice the masses of spiderwebs all around him.

His head breaks through the trees and into the air; suddenly, it is as if a spell has been broken, and Bilbo's head clears. As he breathes deeply, he sees blue butterflies flying all around him. The sun is setting, and everything looks beautiful. Bilbo smiles and laughs. He then looks off into the distance and sees several landmarks. He calls down loudly to the dwarves below.

"I - I can see a lake! And a river. And the Lonely Mountain. We're almost there!

He hears no reply from the dwarves.

"Can you hear me? I know which way to go! Hello?"

Bilbo looks down, trying to see the dwarves. He hears a thumping noise in the distance and looks up.

"Hello?"

In the distance, trees move haphazardly under the weight of something approaching. The movement is coming straight toward Bilbo and the dwarves. Worriedly, Bilbo climbs down a bit and peers around.

He steps forward, only to trip over a spiderweb and fall several feet, bouncing painfully off branches, and yelling in pain and shock the entire time. He catches himself on a branch, then watches in horror as a web parts to reveal a massive spider.

As the spider opens its fangs and hisses at him, Bilbo yells and falls again, landing on his back in an even bigger spiderweb. He is stuck to it and is thus unable to resist as the spider wraps him up tightly.

All of the dwarves have also been captured by giant spiders; the spiders have hung them upside down from tree branches. A spider tows a web-encased Bilbo toward the dwarves, then reaches for him with its jaws, presumably to administer its poison.

Bilbo wakes up and realizes what is happening; just as the spider bends toward him, he manages to swing his sword, which he had been holding, straight up from his body, through the web, and into the spider.

He guts it and flings it over the edge of the branch he had been lying on, sending it crashing to the forest floor. Bilbo quickly rips off the cocoon of web he has been wrapped in. Looking up, he sees the dwarves wrapped up and hanging from branches; he hides behind a tree trunk as a spider climbs up the other side of the trunk.

Bilbo pulls out his Ring from his pocket and slips it on his finger. In addition to becoming invisible, he enters the Ring's "other dimension," and he can suddenly understand what the spiders are saying.

"Kiilll theemm. Kiill theemm."

"Eat them now."

"Their hide is tough. There is good juice inside."

"Stick it again! Stick it again! Finish it off!"

The spiders surround one wrapped dwarf, from the size of the cocoon, it's Bombur; the dwarf kicks, but can't do much when wrapped up so tightly.

"Ahh! The meat's alive and kicking!"

"Kill them, kill them now. Let us feast."

The rest of the spiders take up the chant, "Feast! Feast!"

Bilbo, holding his sword in front of him, approaches the spiders. He ducks just in time as a spider crawls along a branch above him, going toward the dwarves. Bilbo throws a piece of wood away and to the side, causing all the spiders to rush after the source of noise.

"What is it? What is it? Kill it! Feast! Feast!"

One spider stays behind and prepares to eat a wrapped and squirming Bombur.

"Fat and juicy. Just a little taste."

The spider drops Bombur to the tree trunk and prepares to eat him. Bilbo sneaks up and strikes it on its rear with his sword. The spider spins around and hisses, but Bilbo is invisible to it. Bilbo keeps slicing at it, slicing away a leg and part of its head.

"Curses! Where is it? Where is it?!"

Bilbo pulls off his ring, revealing himself to the spider. He gives a little smile before he speaks.

"Here!"

Bilbo thrust his sword directly into the spider's head.

"It stings! Stings!"

Bilbo pulls out his sword and the spider, dead, crashes to the ground. Bilbo looks at his sword.

"Sting. That's a good name."

Bilbo looks toward where the dwarves are still wrapped and tied up.

"Sting."

Bilbo uses Sting to cut down all the dwarves. They land on the forest floor and proceed to rip off their wrappings, cursing and yelling the entire time.

Thorin looks around the group once he is free. "Is everyone alright!?"

They all nod in confirmation.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur asks suddenly.

Everyone looks around but don't see the Hobbit.

"Bilbo!"

"I'm up here!" They hear his voice from the trees above.

Just then, a spider jumps at Bilbo from underneath the branch he was standing on, and it pins him underneath it.

However, he manages to put his sword in front of him just in time, stabbing the spider through the belly. As the spider falls off the branch, Bilbo, entangled in its legs, falls with it.

As the pair smashes against branches on their way down, Bilbo's ring falls off his finger and lands some distance away from where Bilbo lands. Bilbo gets up and begins stumbling toward where the Ring fell.

* * *

Meanwhile, the dwarves have freed themselves and they try to escape, only to be surrounded by the returning spiders. They fight against the spiders with their various weapons. Bombur is knocked to the floor by a spider, and it stands over him to bite him.

"Bombur!" Bofur yells out for his brother.

"Grab a leg!" Dwalin exclaims.

The other dwarves grab each of the spider's legs.

"Pull!"

The dwarves pull at the spider's legs, and they manage to pull its legs right off its body. The dismembered body of the spider lands on Bombur.

* * *

Bilbo is looking around for the Ring.

"Where is it? Where is it? Come on. Where is it?"

Bilbo slowly looks over his shoulder; he sees the Ring lying on the ground nearby. Relieved, he begins walking toward it.

Suddenly, a young, odd-looking spider emerges from the ground just behind the RIng. The spider's legs push the Ring aside as the spider crawls toward Bilbo. Bilbo looks at it angrily, then rushes at it with his sword raised, yelling all the way. He begins to hack at the spider in a berserk manner, hacking and slicing all over the place.

* * *

The dwarves are still fighting the spiders. A spider manages to grab Kili.

"Kili!" Fili cries.

* * *

Bilbo continues hacking wildly at the spider, slicing off limbs, feelers, and more. He sticks his sword in its throat, ripping it out, then jumps and stabs the spider through the head and into the ground.

As the spider falls, Bilbo pants heavily. He grabs the Ring off the ground, then holds it up and shows it to the dead spider.

"Mine!"

Bilbo sits down and examines the Ring; as he gazes on it, the enormity of what he has just down dawns on him, and he looks shocked. He looks down and sees all the spiderwebs and gore on himself.

He covers his mouth in shame and disgust. He is about to put the ring away when he hears a noise.

* * *

The dwarves have defeated their spiders, and are running through the forest. More spiders jump down on threads of silk in front of the dwarves and hiss at them. Thorin raises his sword in preparation to fight, but pauses and looks up.

A blonde Elf, Legolas, runs through the treetops, then swings down a spider's silk in order to land on it and kill it. He slides on the forest floor under the spider facing Thorin, slicing it in half, and comes up kneeling with an arrow nocked in his bow and pointed at Thorin.

Several other Mirkwood elves appear, drawing arrows and pointing them at the dwarves.

"Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure." The elf in front of Thorin says.

The dwarves look around and see that they are completely surrounded and outnumbered by Mirkwood Elves, all with drawn bows aimed at the dwarves.

"Help!" They suddenly hear Kili calling out.

Fili instanlty whips around, shouting for his younger brother.

The dwarves whirl around and see a spider pulling Kili away by the foot. A female Elf, Tauriel, runs through the forest. She kills three spiders with her bow and knife, then kills the spider pulling Kili with an arrow. She turns to attack another spider behind her, and yet another spider rushes toward Kili.

"Throw me your dagger! Quick!"

"If you think I'm giving you a weapon, dwarf, you're mistaken!"

Tauriel kills her spider with her knife, then spins and throws the knife, killing the spider that was attacking Kili. Kili looks on in amazement.

She grabs hold of the dwarf and brings him back to the others, pushing him into the group.

"Search them." Legolas orders.

The elves approach the dwarves and start searching them. An elf confiscates two of Fili's knives. Legolas pulls a picture frame with two pictures out of Gloin's pocket.

"Hey! Give it back! That's private!"

Legolas looks at a picture of a dwarf.

"Who is this? Your brother?"

"That is my wife!"

Legolas looks at the other picture, which is of a dwarf child.

"And what is this horrid creature? A goblin mutant?"

"That's my wee lad, Gimli."

Legolas raises his eyebrow at Gloin in contempt.

Meanwhile, the elf searching Fili finds even more knives all around his person. Fili sighs when the elf finds even some in a secret hidden pocket.

Legolas turns to Tauriel. _"Gyrth in yngyl bain?"_

 _"Ennorner gwanod in yngyl na nyryn. Engain nar."_ Tauriel replies.

Fili opens his jacket to show the elf searching him that he has no knives left; however, the elf finds another one hidden in Fili's hood. An elf hands Legolas Thorin's sword, Orcrist, and he inspects it.

 _"Echannen i vegil hen vin Gondolin. Magannen nan Gelydh."_ He glares at Thorin. "Where did you get this?"

"It was given to me."

Legolas points the sword at Thorin's throat.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well."

Suddenly, an arrow whizzes past Legolas face, so close it almost scars him. Everyone instantly jumps and whip around in the direction the arrow came from, the elves having their bows out.

"Who's there? Come out!" Legolas calls out.

"Threaten my father again, and the next one will be between your eyes!" a feminine voice calls out.

The dwarves, recognising the voice, instantly freeze and mutter among themselves, all of them in disbelief.

"It cannot be. . ." Thorin gasps.

Looking to the darkness, Thorin watches as a figure emerges into the light, his eyes go wide and he feels his heart stop beating.

* * *

 **Yay! Faron's back! How she came back? You'll have to find out in the next chapter! Please R &R, your comments are always welcomed!**

 **Translations;**

 _Gyrth in yngyl bain?_ \- Are the spiders dead?

 _Ennorner gwanod in yngyl na nyryn. Engain nar_. - Yes, but more will come. They're growing bolder.

 _Echannen i vegil hen vin Gondolin. Magannen nan Gelydh._ \- This is an ancient Elvish blade. Forged by my kin.


	14. Meeting Beorn

Meeting Beorn

 **Hey guys! I am so sorry about this being up so late! I have not been well the past few weeks, and then my computer decided to be a jerk and wipe out this chapter I had already typed up so I had to redo it all. I hope you all like this chapter. Sorry it's shorted than the others.**

 **Just a little side note, True Love Conquers All will be updated after Christmas once I have gotten a few new chapters typed out. Please bear with me on that.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Evaline101 -** Yep! Faron is back! Woohoo!

 **FlowerChild23** \- Of course I was going to bring her back to Thorin, I'm not that evil lol

 **Leona2016** \- Yup! Faron's finally back! With a little help she's able to find out where they've gone, as you will see in this chapter. Well, when someone insults anyone from Faron's family, she's not going to stand for it, Prince or no. And I never really thought about including Legolas's POV as well. . .I might see if I can work something out with that. . .I don't know yet though.

 **KilalaInara** \- I hate spiders too! Thank you! And our heroine was going to resurface at some point

 **Guest** \- Here we are! Another chapter for ya!

 **Applejax XD** \- Yay! She's back! Yes, that was a very nice entrance for Faron. Insult her family, you get it from the dwarven-elf! Here's the next chappie for ya! Hope ya like it!

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967** \- Glad you loved it! Here's the next chapter for ya!

 **Shastter** \- Thank you! I'm really glad you think so! Faron and Legolas will have more interaction now that they have met! Sorry this chapter took a while to update, hope you enjoy!

 **Guest** \- Glad you think it's amazing! Here's chapter 14 for ya!

* * *

Beorn was on his way home from seeing the company off to Mirkwood when he saw her. Had stopped by the river to drink. As he looked up, he saw the figure of someone laid on the ground, half of their body submerged in water.

Changing back to his human form, he strode over and stopped as he saw a young female elf who was unconscious. Looking over her, he saw she was dressed similar to the dwarves and had the same type of braids in her hair that they had. He knew at once that this must be the fallen elf from Gandalf's story.

Kneeling beside her, he checked her pulse and found that she was still alive! How she had survived such a fall is a miracle. Gently taking her into his arms, he hurried back to his home where he looked over her wounds. Apart from the few cuts and bruises, the only major injury he could find was a nasty gash on the back of her head, where she must have hit it on the rock. She didn't sustain any broken bones either, maybe a few bruised ribs from the discolouration on her abdomen, but apart from that, she seemed to be fine.

Beorn cleaned and stitched up the gash on her head before he changed her out of her wet clothing and into one of his tunics, which was far too big on her, but would do until he got her clothes washed and mended. He laid her beside the fire with a blanket over her to keep her warm before he left to get started on her clothes.

* * *

Warmth. That is all I could feel when I woke up. Warmth and the feeling of being try, which confused me. The last thing I knew, I was out in the middle of a storm, on the Misty Mountain.

Memories of what happened finally hit me. I had just saved Bilbo from falling and fell myself. My father's eyes were the last thing I saw before I hit my head on the side of the mountain.

I launch myself up, sitting upright, before grabbing my head and groaning as the room spins from the head rush and pain flares from my head. Once the dizziness has faded, I take a look around the room I am in. It looks to be a barn and a house in one.

The half of the building I am in now seems to be a barn, hay covering the floor and stalls which hold a few cattle, who seem to eb grazing. The other half looks to be the kitchen/dining area, with steps leading up to what I assume are the bedrooms.

I slowly stand, wincing at the dull pain going through my ribs. Looking myself over, I immediately notice the overly large shirt I am wearing, which thankfully goes to my knees, so it covers up everything. Checking my body, I see a few cuts and grazes which are healing, and a few yellow/green marks from bruising. Reaching up to the pain in my head, I feel a bandage wrapped around, so I can only assume I cut my head open when I fell.

Forcing my legs to move, I stagger forward to the kitchen area to see the table, benches and chairs are huge, looking to be almost giant sized. Even the plates, mugs and cutlery are big. It all makes me wonder who lives here.

"Ah, you are awake." A deep voice speaks from behind.

I jump and spin around, (gripping the table to keep from falling) only to stop at who I see. A man, who looks to be about eight, maybe nine feet tall, with brown eyes and shaggy brown hair which falls down behind his back. He also has sideburns, which grow out and lead to a forked beard. A muscular chest which is bare and he wears brown pants. I also notice a shackle on his left wrist which holds a bit of the chain still attached.

"Erm, yes. . .I'm sorry, who are you?" I ask.

"My name is Beorn."

I nod as I bow. "Faron, at your-"

He rolls his eyes. "I don't want your service. I thought I got rid of that when those dwarves left."

He mutters the last part, but I still hear it.

"Dwarves? You have had dwarves here? Were there thirteen of them? A hobbit and a wizard also?" I ask, hoping that Gandalf had found them.

He looks to me for a moment before he nods. "There was."

I breath a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank Mahal. Were they alright?"

"They were. They stayed here for a few days to recover from the fight they had."

This confuses me. There was no fight on the mountain.

"Fight? What fight?"

Beorn sits me down at the table and outs out a spread of bread, cakes, fruits, seeds and nuts with honey and jams and pours some milk in a mug as he begins to tell me of the goblin caves, which happened a few hours after I fell.

He then tells me how they were found by Azog. At this part of the story, I am taking a drink of milk, which causes me to spit out the milk and choke as he says the name. Once I recover, I look to Beorn with wide eyes.

"Azog? Azog the Defiler? The Pale Orc?"

"What other Azog is there?" He asks with a hint of sarcasm.

"But. . .that can't be. . .Azog was slain in battle long ago. . ."

Beorn shakes his head. "He survived."

I sit and stare at the table as I think about how father must have felt at seeing the creature who he thought he had killed, the one who killed my great-grandfather, sent my grandfather mad and killed my uncle Frerin.

Taking a deep breath, I look up at Beorn. "Where did they go?"

"They left for the woods of Mirkwood a few days ago. I returned from seeing them off yesterday when I found you."

I nod as I finish my meal. "I need to go after them."

"You can't go now. You've not long since woken up from your ordeal. Wait a couple of days until you have recovered more."

"I can't. If my father is found in Mirkwood by the elves, then he and the others will be in serious trouble. I have to help them."

"You will be of no help when you are half dead yourself. Wait until you have more strength."

I hesitate for a moment. I need to go and save them, but yet, Beorn is right. I still cannot walk properly without staggering and my head is still throbbing from the crack to the mountain. I just sigh as I nod.

With that settled, I return to where I woke up and begin to clean and sharpen my blades, making sure my bow and arrows are alright before I go to sleep, with Beorn's warning of staying inside at night ringing in my ears.

* * *

 **Well there you have it. Faron has met Beorn and she is about to set off to Mirkwood to be with her family, which you will see in the next chapter. Please R &R and I'll see you all again soon xxxx**


	15. A Reunion in Mirkwood

**Hey there guys! I am sorry that this is late outI have just been trying to figure out how to word this chapter out properly so that it can be good enough for you all. I really hope you all do enjoy this xx**

 **Thank you all to your lovely reviews and for those who have favourited this story as well!**

 **Review Response:**

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 -** Thanks! Glad you loved it!

 **Leona2016 -** Yep! Beorn's really a sweetheart underneath that brutish exterior, just like Dwalin :D! Here's the next part for you, can finally see what happens with Faron and the Mirkwood elves!

 **wolfimus prime -** I love Legolas as well, and I love Tauriel. Thranduil, not so much. and yes, Faron's alive!

 **bfireworks5 -** Yup, now you know!

 **Applejax XD -** Yep, Beorn found her and fixed her up. And now, she's on her way to her kin!

* * *

 **A Reunion in Mirkwood**

The next day, I spent the day relaxing and recovering from the fall. I spent most of it inside the house cleaning and sharpening my blades which I am thankful are still intact from the fall, my bow is thankfully intact as well, which I am happy about, as it was the first bow my father gave me when I started my training with him. However, I was given some new arrows by Beorn as mine has fallen out of the quiver as I fell.

The rest of my time, I enjoyed the peace of Beorn's home. I mostly either sat in the gardens or by the stream and took a moment to enjoy the rare moment of relaxation before I started off again the next day. At night, I mostly spent alone as Beorn was out patrolling the borders of his home.

When I wake up the next morning, I change into my black breeches and a blue tunic shirt before having breakfast. Once I finish, I pack some supplies Beorn has been kind enough to provide me with; food, a water skin and medical herbs.

Once I have my pack sorted, I put on my fur cloak and strap on my weapons and grabbing my pack before walking out of the house where Beorn has got a horse saddled and waiting for me.

I tie up my pack on the horse before mounting her and listening to Beorn as he warns me about the woods of Mirkwood, to make sure I stay on the path and not to drink the waters running through the woods.

I nod as I turn to him. "Thank you for you help, Beorn. I won't forget your kindness."

He nods with a smile. "I hope you find your kin. May the Valar keep you safe until your journey's end."

I smile at him before clicking my tongue and the horse gallops on towards the forest.

* * *

For the next few days, we ride hard all through the day and the night, stopping for a few hours at a time to rest the mare. Knowing where my kin are and who else resides in those woods, I would prefer to get there as fast as I possibly can.

The Forests of Mirkwood finally come into view and I stop the horse just at the borders. I dismount and untie my pack from the saddle before sending her back to Beorn. Looking to my left, I see in the distance a big black bear watching me from a ridge. Knowing it is Beorn, I bow to him before slinging my pack on my back before turning back to the forest.

Already I can sense the darkness that surrounds it. . .the sickness in the trees. I shift my pack further up on my back and take my first steps into the forest for over a hundred years. As soon as I walk in, I immediately feel the darkness pressing down on me. Pressing the darkeness to the back of my mind, I hurry through the forest, making sure to stay on the path.

I hurry through the forests the next few days, now being a week since father and the others had left Beorn's, I just I am not too late and my kin are not in danger.

As I'm running along the path, I stop as I hear a sudden scream. My eyes go wide as I recognise who the scream belongs too.

"Kili. . ."

I tear from the path and through the trees, heading for the direction the scream came from, praying that Kili is safe. After some time, I stop as I see my kin huddled together surrounded by Mirkwood elves, Kili being pushed to them by a red haired elleth. I breathe a sigh of relief as I see he is safe, along with the others.

Quietly, I inch my way towards them, taking my bow off as I watch them being searched. I have to smile as I watch Fili being searched, the elves will be here all week with the amount of knives he have hidden on his possession. I turn to a blond haired elf, (who looks like a younger version of King Thranduil so I assume he is his son), searching Gloin, and he takes a picture frame from his coat that holds pictures of his wife Barana and their son Gimli.

"Hey! Give it back! That's private!"

The elf looks at the pictures.

"Who is this? Your brother?"

"That is my wife!"

"And what is this horrid creature? A goblin mutant?"

"That's my wee lad, Gimli."

I turn my attention from them before I do something I'm going to regret. I look over the others and have to stifle a laugh as I see the elf searching Fili still taking knife after knife from him.

I quickly hide behind a tree as the blond elf turns in my direction to speak to the elleth.

 _"Gyrth in yngyl bain?"_

 _"Ennorner gwanod in yngyl na nyryn. Engain nar."_ She replies.

It sounds like the Mirkwood elves have been having a lot of problems with spiders lately. That would explain the webs covering my kin. Thankfully, I didn't come across any on my way here.

Looking back around the tree, I hear someone say something to the elf, who I now know to be called Legolas as I hear someone say his name. I see him taking Ocrist from the elf, who had obviously taken it from father. Legolas looks over the sword in awe.

 _"Echannen i vegil hen vin Gondolin. Magannen nan Gelydh."_ He glares at father. "Where did you get this?"

"It was given to me." father replies, which is half true.

I suddenly notch an arrow onto my bow as Legolas points Orcrist close to father's throat.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well."

Insulting my kin is one thing, turning my father's own weapon onto him in a threatening manner is a whole different thing, something I do not take lightly. I release the arrow as the sword inches closer to father's throat. The arrow skins past Legolas's face, inches away from marking his pretty face.

The elves and dwarves instantly whip around in my direction, the elves having their bows out.

"Who's there? Come out!" Legolas calls out.

"Threaten my father again, and the next one will be between your eyes!" I growl, keeping my gaze locked on Legolas.

I hear my kin gasp and mutter among themselves, all of them in disbelief.

"It cannot be. . ." father gasps.

I walk out of the shadows, arrow still aimed at Legolas. The dwarves cry out in shock and joy.

"Faron!" Fili and Kili call out in happiness.

I grin at them before turning my attention back to Legolas as he walks to me.

"An attempt to kill the Prince of Mirkwood? That could be punishable by death." Legolas says to me.

"Prince or no, no one threatens my kin and gets away with it."

He turns to the dwarves and back to me.

"Kin? How can an elf be kin with dwarves?" he asks in what sounds to be disgust.

I glare at him as I tighten my hold on the string. "That is my business."

He gave me a slight smirk. "You are a wood elf like us, that makes it _our_ business."

"I may be a wood elf, but I am _nothing_ like you. I don't turn my back on friends and allies, unlike a certain elfking I know."

Legolas scowls before he nods behind me. I just get a warning from Kili before I feel two pairs of hands roughly take my arms and disarming me before forcing me to my knees as another elf searches me for my other weapons. Once they have finished, the two elves tie my hands behind my back and Legolas points the tip of Orcrist close to my throat. I just glare up at him as he sneers at me.

 _"You will soon learn, that turning your back on kin and pledging yourself to dwarves is a bad mistake."_

He then orders us to be taken away. The elves roughly pull me to my feet and march me forward. As we move past father and Bofur, I overhear Bofur asking quietly where Bilbo is. I immediately worry for the Hobbit, but secretly hope that he can get us free.

* * *

 **Well there we have it! Faron is finally back with her kin! Next Chapter, time for Thranduil!**

 **Translations:**

 _Gyrth in yngyl bain? -_ Are the spiders dead?

 _Ennorner gwanod in yngyl na nyryn. Engain nar. -_ Yes, but more will come. They're growing bolder.

 _Echannen i vegil hen vin Gondolin. Magannen nan Gelydh. -_ This is an ancient Elvish blade. Forged by my kin.


	16. King Thranduil

**Hello! Quick upload for you all! Sorry it's shorter than the others, hopefully you will enjoy!**

 **Leona2016 -** Yep! Definite sparks flying for the two Woodland Elves! Things will get more interesting as their story goes on, so stay tuned!

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 -** Thanks! Glad you loved it!

 **wolfimus prime -** For Chapter 14 - yes that was a cute chapter, it's nice when you see the softer side of the tough guys!

 **bfireworks5 -** Legolas may know about her soon. Will have to wait and see.

* * *

 **King Thranduil**

We are all lead through the forest and soon cross a bridge and enter the Woodland Realm. Remembering the last time I was here, I shiver inwardly. It was not a pleasant time. It was after the sacking of Erebor and we had come through, begging for help, begging for food, but we received nothing, not even a crumb from the Elvenking.

As we pass through the gates, I hear Legolas address the guard.

 _"Holo in ennyn."_

Looking back, I see him look into the forest for a moment before following us inside and the gates closing behind him, locking us inside.

We are lead across the raised wooden walkways of the Realm, all of which looks to have been built out of the trees which have grown in the cavern. We are soon taken to a raised platform where a throne is sat, King Thranduil upon it and gazing down at us.

The other dwarves are forced away from us and lead to the dungeons while father and I are told to stay where we are.

Father stands in the centre of the platform while I am held back by some of the guards.

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive: attempted burglary, or something of that ilk."

I watch as Thranduil walks to Thorin and leans down to him, looking closely at him.

"You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule: the King's Jewel, the Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help."

I look to the king for a moment before looking to father, knowing this is not going to end well.

Father gives a huff with a small smile. "I am listening."

"I will let you go, if you but return what is mine."

Father turns and slowly starts walking away.

"A favour for a favour."

"You have my word. One king to another."

Father stops walking. Still facing away from Thranduil as he speaks. His voice gets louder and louder.

"I would not trust Thranduil, the great king, to honour his word should the end of all days be upon us!" He spins around and point at Thranduil. He is now shouting. "You lack all honour! I've seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help, but you turned your back. You turned away from the suffering of our people and the inferno that destroyed us! **Imrid amrad ursul!** "

Thranduil leaps down from his throne and puts his face right in front of father's, causing me to step forward, but not being able to move far with being held back.

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire! I know its wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the north."

As Thranduil speaks, his face contorts, and his face is suddenly covered with what appears to be burns and scars from his past encounters with dragons. His left eye is milky and unseeing. He draws away, and his face returns to normal.

"I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen."

Thranduil turns and walks up the steps to his throne.

"You are just like him."

Thranduil motions, and guards grab father and haul him toward the dungeons.

"Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I am patient. I can wait."

I try to get free from the guards holding me, I have just found my father again, I do not want to be separated from him for another moment longer. The guards have such a tight hold on me, I'm sure I'm going to bruise in the morning. Catching the gaze of my father as he is being pulled away, I can see him giving me a comforting and reasurring look, trying to tell me with his eyes that everything is going to be alright. He is then pull from the hall towards the dungeon.

The guards drag me to the centre of the platform where my father stood moments ago as Thranduil stares down at me from his throne. Deep down, the way he stares down, he makes me feel like I was when I was a child standing in front of father ready for a scolding. However, I make myself appear as tall as I can and get rid of all emotion on my face.

"My son tells me that you almost shot him."

"That was a warning shot. I don't take kind to my kin being threatened."

He raises an eyebrow. "Your kin?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes, the dwarves are my kin."

He rises and walks down the stairs from his throne. "I am intrigued as to how a woodland elf such as yourself can have kin within dwarves. The rift between us and them have lasted for over a century."

"Not that it is any of your business, but I became one of them before that rift was formed. The rift that you made worse by your refusal to help us."

He looks to me. "You know nothing, only what you have been lead to believe."

I glare at him. "I know enough! I was there that day we lost everything! I was but a child when I had to watch my mother die right in front of me! Just a child as I had to watch my father struggle to keep myself and his people safe! A child when we came here begging for your help, the help which you turned away from! It is you who knows nothing! Safely tucked away into your little Kingdom while thousands of us travelled the wilderness looking for somewhere to call home, somewhere we could be safe! So don't tell me I know nothing when I clearly know more than you do!"

He looks to me for a few moments before he waves his hands to his guards. "Take her to the dungeons and let her rot with the others."

I just glare at him as the guards drag me away from the platform and down to the dungeons.

* * *

After walking through the many halls, the dungeon master lets us in and leads us inside. The were small cells that had been carved out of the stone walls, too many to count.

"Faron!" I heard my father's voice.

Looking up, I see him stood at the bars of his cell watching me. Breaking free from the guards while they are distracted, I run across the way to him. Falling to my knees, I take his hands as he reaches out for me through the bars.

" **Adad** , I was so worried about you. Are you alright?" I ask as I lay my forehead against his as much as I can through the bars.

"I should be worried for you. You fell. . .how did you survive?"

I give a small smile. "I do not know that fully myself. . .maybe mother was watching over me."

He smiles. "Maybe so."

I open my mouth to speak when the guards roughly grab my arms and pull me away. I cry out in protest as I try to keep a hold of father's hands for longer. Father and the others yell out for them to let me go as they drag me up some stairs and shove me into a cell, slamming and locking the door behind me.

"Faron! Are you alright!?" I hear Fili asking me once the guards leave.

Standing by the door, I look down and see him looking at me worriedly, along with Kili, father and those who I can see. I just nod.

"I'm fine."

They just smile in relief. I sit down where I am, leaning my head against the bars, wondering just how long we will be here for, hopefully, Bilbo can get us out soon.

* * *

 **Please rate and review! I love hearing from you all!**

 **Translations;**

 _"Holo in ennyn."_ \- Close the gate.

 **"Imrid amrad ursul!" -** Die a death of flames!


	17. The Elven Prince

The Elven Prince

 **Hey guys! Before I continue on, just to give you some timelines for A Light in the Darkness and True Love Conquers All. I have almost completed both stories. I have about four maybe five chapters written up for A Light in the Darkness and got about maybe four chapters left of True Love Conquers All before I get on with the sequel. Once A Light in the Darkness is finished, I'll be jumping sixty years ahead and straight into the Lord of the Rings.**

 **Now onto this chapter and a bit of bonding time!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 -** Glad you loved it!

 **FlowerChild23 -** Yep. She certainly told him. What I love about Faron, she always stands up for her kin and for what she believes in.

* * *

Sat by the door of my cell, I see Kili below me lazily tossing his black rune stone up in the air and catching it. Taking my own out I run my fingers over it the smooth blue stone, the tips gliding over the dwarven rune for 'return'. Aunt Dis had given me this token the day I set off on my journey to Gondor, my promise that I would return to her and the family in one piece.

"The stone in your hand, what is it?"

Looking down, I see the red haired _elleth_ stood in front of Kili's cell, Tauriel I think her name is.

"It is a talisman. A powerful spell lies upon it. If any but a dwarf reads the runes on this stone, they will be forever cursed."

Kili quickly holds up the stone toward Tauriel, and she steps back slightly. I just smile and shake my head at Kili's teasing. She begins to walk away, but stops when Kili speaks again, in a laughing manner.

"Or not, depending on whether you believe that kind of thing. It's just a token. A rune stone. My mother gave it to me so I'd remember my promise."

"What promise?"

"That I will come back to her. She worries. She thinks I'm reckless."

"Are you?"

"Nah."

I let out a small laugh. "Don't believe a word he says."

They turn to look up at me, Kili giving me a playful glare.

"I'm not as reckless as you, dear sister."

He says this as he tosses up his stone, then misses when he tries to catch it, and it rolls out of his cell. Tauriel stops it with her foot before it can roll into the deep pit outside the cells. She picks it up and inspects it.

I just laugh as I hold up my stone. "At least I'm able to keep hold of my token, brother dear."

He just curses me in Khuzdul, causing me to stick my tongue out at him ad he turns back to Tauriel. We then hear elves laughing in the distance.

"Sounds like quite a party you're having up there." Kili says to her.

"It is Mereth-en-Gilith, the Feast of Starlight." She steps slightly away. "All light is sacred to the Eldar, but Wood Elves love best the light of the stars." she then turns to me. "Surely you can understand this?"

I smile and nod. "I do. When I was a child, every night before I'd go to sleep, I would always look out of the window and look up at the stars for hours. Until father caught me and would force me into bed."

They both chuckle slightly.

Kili looks to Tauriel. "I always thought it is a cold light, remote and far away."

Tauriel, who had walked a few steps away while speaking, approaches Kili again and speaks earnestly.

"It is memory, precious and pure. Like your promise." I can hear the smile in her voice as she hands Kili back his stone. "I have walked there sometimes, beyond the forest and up into the night. I have seen the world fall away and the white light forever fill the air."

"I saw a fire moon once. It rose over the pass near Dunland, huge; red and gold it was, filled the sky. We were an escort for some merchants from Ered Luin, they were trading in Silverbuck for furs. We took the Greenway south, keeping the mountain to our left, and then, this huge fire moon, right in our path. I wish I could show you. . ."

I just smile as I sit back against the wall, tuning out their conversation. I let my mind wonder over that day, remembering it as if it happened just yesterday. It was our first time as an escort since we had passed our weapons training. Fili, Kili and I were so excited to be given such a responsibility that we could hardly wait to begin. . .

Before I can delve further into my memory, I sense the presence of Legolas just around the corner from my cell, no doubt watching Kili and Tauriel below us. I just smirk at the wall across from me.

"Didn't your mother teach you it is wrong to eavesdrop?" I say quietly to him in elvish, not wanting to disturb the couple below.

I don't hear anything for a few moments before he enters my vision. He looks down at me as I lounge back against the wall.

"You mean like how you were just doing?"

I smile. "As his older sister, I'm allowed that privilege. I have to keep him safe from the enemy after all."

He looks to me for a moment before he kneels down so he's at my height. "I am curious, just how does a woodland elf begin to call dwarves kin?"

"Ever hear the expression; 'Curiosity killed the cat?' and besides, as if I would tell the Prince of Mirkwood anything of my kin. How will I know you won't run to your precious father with the information to use against us?"

"I would not, you have my word."

I scoff at this. "Your word? And just how much do you expect me to trust the word of the son of Thranduil?"

"About as much as I would trust the one who almost maimed me to speak the truth."

I look to him to see a slight smile on his face and a teasing glint in his eyes. Against my better judgement, I have to smile at this.

"Good point." I sigh as I lean my head back, my eyes drifting to the roof of the cell. "I was just a babe when my mother found me among some bandits, my mother's guards had easily took care of them before she took me into her arms and brought me back to Erebor. She showed me to my father, Thorin, and after debating for some time, they came to the decision of raising me as their own."

"They did not think to search for your own family?"

"Father had made the suggestion of contacting Thranduil to see if any elven kingdoms are missing a child. But my mother, who was not able to bear any children of her own, believed that they had been giving a blessing by Mahal, that she was meant to find me. I do not resent my mother, nor my father for not finding my blood family, I have loved them just as much as if I was birthed by them."

He doesn't say anything for a moment. "If you had the chance, would you look for them?"

I don't even have to think about this as I shake my head. "No. If I run into them at some point in my life, then I'll take the time to know them. But right now. . ."

I look down to where I can see Kili, still talking to Tauriel, Fili in the cell next to him and my father a few cells down and I know that I do not need my blood family. I have all I could ever want with those three dwarrows, as well as Uncles Balin and Dwalin and Aunt Dis. I have my family.

"I have my family. My father, brother and my uncles down there along with my aunt who is waiting for us. They are all the family I could ever want or need."

He nods in understanding. "You mentioned your mother. Isn't she waiting for you?"

I look down for a moment. "She is. . .but not in the way you think."

He looks to me for a moment before he realises. "Oh. . .you mean she's. . .?" I nod. He looks down. "I am sorry. . .If I may ask, how did she pass?"

I look away for a few seconds before looking back to him. "She died when Smaug attacked Erebor. I was an elfling when it happened. We were trying to escape when we were separated. I shouted for her and as I was running, there was a rock fall from the ceiling when she pushed me aside. She was crushed instead and died in my arms."

He looks saddened. "I am sorry. . .I also lost my mother when I was an elfling. I didn't see her die, so I could not imagine what you went through."

I look to him for a moment, seeing a whole different side to the elf prince. "What happened?"

He stays quiet and I think he's not going to reply when he opens his mouth. "She was captured, by Gundabad Orcs, and tortured mercilessly. I was only a small child at the time. My father never speaks of it. There is no memory. No grave. . .nothing."

He looks down once he's finished. I can relate with not having a grave, as my mother is still trapped under a boulder in Erebor. But at least I have my memories of her. Tentatively, I reach out and take his hand, making his eyes snap to mine.

"I'm deeply sorry for your loss, Legolas. I do not have a grave for my mother. . .but I still have my memories. I cannot imagine how hard it is for you, to not have anything to remind yourself of the woman who raised you and loved you. My father didn't like to talk about mother much, but he still told me a lot about her, things I could not remember. And I appreciate those memories everyday of my life. I wish you could have the same."

He looks to me for a moment before giving my hand a slight squeeze and letting a small smile grace his handsome face. "Thank you. I am glad you have your memories."

I smile back as I pull my hand away. After a moment of companionable silence, he takes his leave. Nodding to me before he leaves the way he came. I watch him leave, wondering what has come over me. I am letting myself get close to the Prince of Mirkwood, the son of the King who left us to starve after Smaug came. If father knew of our interaction just now, he would lose his mind!

I just shake my head as I lean back against the wall, closing my eyes to try to get rid of the faster rhythm of my heart and the blue/grey eyes that I see behind my eyelids.

* * *

 **There we have it. A little bonding session between Faron and Legolas. Let's just hope Thorin doesn't hear about this.**

 **Translations:**

 ** _Elleth -_ Female elf**


	18. Hope and Escape

**Hey there all! Sorry this is a bit late up, been having some problems at home. Being ill, tired everyday and then we had some stressful moments. Which is why I have to say that I'm just going to be focusing on A Light in the Darkness for now. Once this has been completed, then I will be continuing on with True Love Conquers All, at least until the sequel, then I will be starting on the Lord of the Rings part to this while I'm typing up the sequel and then I'll be switching between the two. So, just know that I won't be giving up on either story as I enjoy both.**

 **I will be trying to update every few days. I only need to type up the next 2/3 chapters, and I have the next 3/4 typed after that. So, it shouldn't be too long till this is completed.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy xx**

 **Review responses;**

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967** \- Thank you! I'm glad you think so! And I will be don't worry!

 **bfireworks5** \- For chapter 16 - Yup. Faron's in prison as well. And, no she won't be. That's it for her.

 **bfireworks5** \- Yup. Just a teeny tiny little crush.

 **FlowerChild23** \- Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

 **KilalaInara** \- Yep! I'm a sucker for doing cute bonding moments, so I couldn't resist!

 **Applejax XD** \- Oh yes. Over protective father and then some, so, lets just keep this little moment between us. Here's the next chappie for ya!

* * *

 _Father, Dwalin and I are fitted out for battle and are stood in the middle of some ruins, which look familiar to me but I cannot place where I know them._

 _"Where is that orc filth?" Dwalin asks in irritation._

 _"Thorin. . ."_

 _We whip around and see Bilbo stood behind us, panting heavily._

 _"Bilbo!" father exclaims happily._

 _"You have to leave here! Now! Azog has another army attacking from the north. This watchtower will be completely surrounded. There'll be no way out."_

 _"We are so close! That orc scum is in there. I say we push on." Dwalin tries to argue._

 _"No! That's what he wants. He wants to draw us in." Father tries to reason._

 _I suddenly look to him in alarm as I realise something._

 _"_ _This is a trap. . ."_

 _Father looks to me, panicking, before turning to Dwalin. "Find Fili and Kili! Call them back!"_

 _"Thorin, are you sure about this?"_

 _"Do it. We live to fight another day."_

 _As we turn to leave, I stop and look back to Ravenhill as I hear a drumming sound._

 _"Father."_

 _He stops and looks to me before turning his attention to Ravenhill where I see a light appearing. Atop the tower, Azog appears, dragging a bloodied Fili behind him._

 _"Fili. . ." I breathe out._

 _ **"**_ _ **This one dies first. Then the brother. Then the she elf. Then you, Oakenshield. You will die last."**_ _Azog calls out to us._

 _"No! RUN!" Fili shouts._

 _The four of us look on in shock as Azog lifts Fili by the neck, then stabs him through the back with his arm-blade._

* * *

"FILI!" I wake up screaming my little brothers name.

Looking around, breathing heavily, I give out a sigh of relief as I see I am still in the cell of Mirkwood. Fili is fine, he is alive.

" **Namad?** " I hear his voice call out, as if to clarify my thoughts.

I rush to the bars and look down at his worried face staring back at me, along with the faces of others who heard me. All I can feel if just relief at seeing his face.

"Are you alright, n **amad?** "

I nod. "I'm fine. Just a nightmare. Get some rest."

He nods, but still looks to me for a few moments before he retreats further into his cell.

I look to father's cell to see him looking up at me. I give him a meaningful look before sitting back on the cot in the cell. Putting my head in my hands, I let out a shaky breath. I have not had one of those in a very long time. The last vision I had was one hundred and forty four years ago.

I had seen the battle of Azanulbizar and of those who had died. I gave Dis a hard time that night as I had not gotten any sleep from the nightmares and from seeing those I loved die. My grandfathers Thror and Thrain and then my uncle Frerin.

I was so afraid I was going to lose my father that day. I remember just clinging to him for almost a month after, never leaving his sight for a second. That's when he started taking me on his trips to other settlements to earn money to provide for us.

I turn over and try to get some more sleep.

* * *

I have lost track of how long we have been kept in these cells and I know we are all losing hope of ever getting out of here. And even if we did, what if we were too late to reach the mountain? Then all of this would have been for nothing.

I look down at this thought. Never being able to reach the mountain I had spent the first five years of my life, the mountain where I had spent wonderful days with my mother. . .those days when father was happy. . .happier than he's been in a long time at least.

I sigh as I sit by the door of the cell and look up at the ceiling to the cell as I go into memory of my life so far. I start humming to myself before I begin to sing;

"Far over the Misty Mountains rise,

Leave us standing upon the heights.

What was before, we see once more,

Is our kingdom a distant light.

Fiery mountain beneath the moon,

The words unspoken, we'll be there soon."

I pause for a moment as I hear some of the others clapping along to the beat. Looking out, I see Fili and Kili clapping and grinning at me, nodding for me to continue.

"For home a song that echoes on,

And all who find us will know the tune."

Some of the other dwarves also started clapping along with the brothers and singing in the background.

"Aye, aye, ah, ya!"

"Some folk we never forget, (Aye, aye, ah, ya!)

Some kind we never forgive. (Aye, aye, ah, ya!)

Haven't seen the back of us yet, (Aye, aye, ah, ya!)

We'll fight as long as we live. (Aye, aye, ah, ya!)

All eyes on the hidden door, (Aye, aye, ah, ya!)

To the Lonely Mountain borne. (Aye, aye, ah, ya!)

We'll ride in the gathering storm,

Until we get our long-forgotten gold.

We lay under the Misty Mountains cold,

In slumbers deep and dreams of gold.

We must awake, our lives to make,

And in the darkness a torch we hold.

From long ago when lanterns burned,

Untill this day our hearts have yearned,

Her fate unknown the Arkenstone,

What was stolen must be returned.

Oh, oh, ohhhhh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhhh.

We must awake and make the day,

To find a song for heart and soul. (Aye, aye, ah, ya!)

Some folk we never forget, (Aye, aye, ah, ya!)

Some kind we never forgive. (Aye, aye, ah, ya!)

Haven't seen the end of it yet, (Aye, aye, ah, ya!)

We'll fight as long as we live. (Aye, aye, ah, ya!)

All eyes on the hidden door, (Aye, aye, ah, ya!)

To the Lonely Mountain borne. (Aye, aye, ah, ya!)

We'll ride in the gathering storm,

Until we get our long-forgotten gold.

Far away from Misty Mountains cold."

I look out of the cell and see the others all smiling and even having a little spark of hope in their eyes.

"Don't lose hope, we'll get out of this somehow. We'll get there in time."

They all cheer slightly and I smile as I sit back in my cell, hoping that what I said will come true soon and praying to Mahal that Bilbo will get us out of here.

* * *

"Bilbo!"

I jolt from my slumber by Balin's cry of the Hobbit. Jumping up, I run to the bars to see him stood by father's cell and unlocking it. I smile wide as the other dwarves start calling out in joy.

"Shhh! There are guards nearby!"

Bilbo unlocks Thorin's cell and lets him out. As he proceeds onto the next cells, father runs up the stairs to my cell and takes my hands into his.

"Are you alright, **mizimelûh**?" He asks me.

I smile. "I'm fine, **adad**. I promise."

He smiles just as we are joined by Fili, Kili and the dwarves who have been released so far, all clamouring to get to me. I just smile as Bilbo pushes his way past and stops dead as soon as he sees me.

"F-Faron!? B-But, how? You fell!"

I smile at the Hobbit. "I can tell you all about that later, but I think we should focus on getting out of here first."

He nods. "Y-Yes. Of course."

He goes to the bars of the cell as father and I let go of each other and Bilbo uses the keys to unlock the door. As soon as the door is opened, I am almost pushed straight back in as both Fili and Kili tackle me in a bone breaking hug.

"F-Fili, K-Kili! C-Can't breathe!" I manage to gasp out.

"Sorry!"

They immediately let go and I just smile as I fall to my knees and hold my brothers close. They hold me to them just as close. I kiss them both on the cheek and smile as we make our way out of the cell, straight into the arms of my father. I sigh in contentment as I fell him holding me close and running his hand through my hair. He pulls away after a moment and places a kiss on my brow before he smiles at me, taking my face in his hands.

"I have missed you, **mizimelûh**. We all have."

I smile back. "I have missed you also. All of you."

Kissing his cheek, I stand and am greeted by the rest of the dwarves. Getting hugs from Balin, Dwalin, Bofur, Bifur and Ori and pats on the backs from the rest, but all of them having big smiles on their faces. I smile back and then embrace our burglar.

"Thank you for getting us out, Bilbo."

He embraces me back, holding me tight, seeming to make sure I am truly alive. "You are welcome, Faron. I am relieved to see you are well."

I chuckle as I pull away. "As well as I can be, my friend."

He smiles as the dwarves make their way to the exit.

"The stairs. Ori, you first." Dwalin says.

"Not that way, down here. Follow me." Bilbo calls out as he goes down some other stairs.

We follow him as we sneak through the halls of the Woodland Realm, going further and further down. Eventually, we find ourselves in a wine cellar of some king. Nearby, there are elves sleeping at a table, several empty bottles of wine laid out in front of them. Bilbo leads us further inside.

"This way."

"I don't believe it; we're in the cellars!" Kili hisses to him as he walks past.

The dwarves are getting mad at Bilbo.

"You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in!" Bofur says.

"I know what I'm doing!" Bilbo replies, getting iritated by the others not trusting his judgement. Bofur shushes him.

"This way." Bilbo repeats.

We follow him into the room to see several barrels that are stacked sideways down the middle of the room. All the barrels have one end open.

"Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly!"

Dwalin stalks up to him. "Are you mad?! They'll find us!"

"No, no, they won't, I promise you. Please, please, you MUST trust me!"

The dwarves mill around, as they try to decide. They hear a commotion in the distance. Bilbo turns to father and I, who are stood beside him for support.

"Do as he says!" father hisses to the dwarves.

Each of the dwarves start to climb into a barrel.

"We have a problem." Fili states.

"What is it?" father asks as we walk over.

"Faron, she's too tall for the barrels. She won't fit."

I just smile. "I will. I have gotten into smaller spaces before. I'm thinner than most of you, I can curl up if need be."

He smiles as he gets into a barrel next to Kili. I see Dwalin about to lift Balin into the single topmost barrel, but I stop him.

"I'll take that one, Dwalin. I'm lighter, it'll take my weight better. No offence Balin."

He chuckles. "None taken lass. I believe you are right about that. I have seem to have gotten wider." he finishes by patting his stomach.

I chuckle as I climb up to the top and get into the barrel, pulling my knees up to my chest so I can squeeze myself in, so my head is the only thing hanging out. Bilbo walks along, counting to make sure all the dwarves have been accounted for once they're all in.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asks from under me, his head popping out.

All the other dwarves stick their heads out of their barrels and watch Bilbo as he walks toward a lever in the ground.

"Hold your breath."

"Hold my breath? What do you mean?"

Bilbo pulls the lever, and the part of the floor that the barrels were on tilts downward into an opening; the barrels roll out the opening and fall several feet into a river that runs beneath the Woodland Realm.

The dwarves and I yell as we fall, and the barrels make loud thumping noises as they land in the water below. My barrel goes underwater for a few seconds before rising back up. Bifur helps to steady my barrel.

" _ **Thank you**_." I sign to him in Iglishmêk, the dwarven sign language.

" _ **You are welcome**_." he signs back with a smile.

Looking around, I see we are one person short.

"Father, Bilbo isn't here."

"I know, we're waiting for him." he replies.

A few seconds later, the trapdoor tips and Bilbo slides backwards, falling into the rivers with a yell. He surfaces and grabs onto Nori's barrel, Nori keeping hold of him

"Well done, Master Baggins."

Bilbo, half drowned, waves his hand in thanks.

"Come on, let's go."

We paddle along with our hands the river pulls our barrels along; glancing up, I see the elves rush along passages in the Woodland Realm, trying to get to us. We soon emerge into the sunlight.

"Hold on!" father suddenly yells out from the front.

Looking ahead, I see a waterfall at the end of the cave. I barely have enough time to grab onto the edges of the barrel before I am sent over the edge and plunged through the rapids below. Shaking my head slightly once I am righted from being submerged, our barrels float slowly along the raging river. Suddenly hearing a horn blowing from behind, I look and see two elves stood on a stone outcropping, I can just see one of the elves being Legolas. Fearing that horn, I look back ahead to see some sort of guard-post built above the river. There are heavily armoured elves standing guard, as soon as they hear the horn, one of them pulls a lever, causing a heavy metal sluice gate to block the river.

"No!" father exclaims as his barrel bangs into the gate.

The barrels pile into each other; the elven guards draw their swords, but one is suddenly shot in the back with a black arrow. Several growling orcs swarm over the guardpost, killing the elves.

"Watch out! There's orcs!" Bofur yells out.

As orcs clamber over the guardpost, multitudes of orcs run in from the bushes, along with a pale orc, but it is not Azog. This one has many scars over his body and a long thick scar running down the left side of his face and his eye, making him blind. He starts yelling orders in the black speech.

The orcs begin throwing themselves at us in our barrels; Bilbo manages to kill one with Sting, and Dwalin elbows another in the face. As I take the sword of a dead orc, I look up in time to see Kili getting out of his barrel and onto shore. Unarmed, he ducks as an orc swings at him.

"Kili!" Dwaling yells out before throwing a sword at Kili.

As we fight the orcs in the water, Kili fights his way to the top of the stairs, making his way to the lever. As I am fighting the orcs that manage to land on the barrels, I suddenly hear a grunt of pain from Kili. Looking up, I see an arrow sticking out of his thigh.

"KILI!" Fili and I scream out.

Kili groans in pain and strains to pull the lever, but falls over onto his back.

"Kili!"

An orc leaps over to kill Kili, but an arrow suddenly flies into its head. Looking over, I see Tauriel running through the bushes. She shoots another orc, then kills others with her knife.

The pale orc, who I realise is Bolg, spawn of Azog, orders the orcs in the black speech again, Legolas suddenly runs out of the bushes with other elves and begins shooting them down.

As the elves are fighting, Kili manages to grab the lever and pull it down, opening the gate to let our barrels through.

"Kili!" Fili tells out as he falls on his back again in pain.

He manages to slide himself to the edge and looks down to where Fili and I are keeping his barrel in place. He slides off and into it, the arrow shaft breaking off in the process, causing him to cry out in pain. I reach over and take his hand, squeezing it in comfort just before we are sent down a bigger waterfall and straight into rougher rapids.

The rapids become so strong, it topples my barrel over, sending my underwater and I fall out of it. As I kick myself to the surface, I feel a hand grab onto me and pulling my onto his barrel. Looking up, I see Fili.

"Are you alright, **namad**?" he asks me.

I just nod. "Yes. Thanks."

He just grins. "What would you do without me?"

I grin back just as Nori tosses a weapon to Fili who then kills and approaching orc with it. An orc approaches Dwalin, who just head-butts it off, taking it's weapon from it in the process.

"Cut the log!" I hear father's voice call out.

Looking up, I see a low hanging branch with orcs lined up on it. Father hits it with his sword as he floats under it, then Bofur and lastly Dwalin, causing the orcs to float into the river. Looking for Bilbo, I breathe a sigh of relief as I see he has managed to climb on top of a floating barrel.

"Bombur!" Dwalin yells out.

He throws his axe to Bombur, who kills an orc that had just jumped onto his barrel. The Orc's spear ends up pinning it to an overhanging tree branch; the other end of the spear catches onto Bombur's barrel and catapults it through the air and onto the riverbank, where the barrel rolls and tramples multitudes of orcs. The barrel flips through the air to the other side of the river, where it tramples more orcs.

"Bombur!" I cry out as I see him become surrounded by orcs.

Bombur suddenly kicks out the bottom, then sticks his arms holding axes through the sides. He then starts spinning rapidly with the axes extended, mowing down all the orcs around him. He then runs toward the river, tosses his axe to one of the floating dwarves, then, surprisingly, gracefully jumps into an empty barrel.

As I hear Dwalin grumbling from nearby, I look around to see Legolas has leapt over the river and lands with a foot on his and Dori's head. I watch in awe, as he balances on the heads, he manages to shoot the orcs, skewing two with one. At one point, he's even balancing on one foot as he shoots.

He then leaps off, jumps onto Nori and onto land where he slices an orc, jumps onto the back of another and uses it to slide down a small incline before killing two more and then leaping onto the dwarves heads again, first Oin and then Gloin, Fili and Kili before landing back on shore once again.

While he is preoccupied fighting an orc, another orc runs up behind him and raises its sword to kill him. I open my mouth to shot to him, before I see a sword pierce. Looking in the direction the sword came from, I see father looking to Legolas, which surprises me. Father saving the life of an elf of the Woodland realm, especially since he's Thranduil's son.

Looking back, I see Legolas looking in our direction before he turns and leaves for Mirkwood.

* * *

 **There we are! They've escaped from Mirkwood! Onto Bard and Laketown!**

 **The song in here is Song of the Lonely Mountain by Neil Finn. I couldn't help but to put it in!**

 **Translations;**

 **Namad -** Sister

 **Mizimel** **ûh -** My jewel of (all) jewels

 **Adad** \- father


	19. Bard

**Hey all! Next chapter all done!**

 **Review responses;**

 **Dinosaur Imperial Soldier** \- Yep. Just meeting Bard for now, Laketown is the next chapter! And no worries about not reviewing! I've had the plan to put that song in for quite some time. I love the song and thought it was appropriate at the time.

* * *

 **Bard**

The river is finally calm to where we can paddle along in barrels with our hands. I help Fili by pushing his barrel along while swimming.

"Anything behind us?" father asks.

Balin looks behind us. "Not that I can see."

Bofur suddenly pops out of his barrel, spitting water out as he tries to keep his balance. "I think we've outrun the orcs."

"Not for long; we've lost the current." father points out

"Bombur's half drowned!" Dwalin informs us.

Looking back, I see Bombur nearly submerged in the water, the barrel almost tipped over.

"Make for the shore! Come on, let's go!"

Patting Fili's arm, I swim away towards Bombur, getting behind his barrel and start pushing him to shore, where I proceed to help Bofur get him out.

"Thanks lass." Bofur says as we finally get him on his feet.

I smile as I pat both brothers on the shoulder. "Don't mention it."

My attention is suddenly brought to Kili from nearby as he grunts in pain. I see him on his knees, holding his leg. Rushing over with Bofur, I see him pressing a cloth to the wound caused by the arrow, but blood still seeps through. Kili looks up to see our worried faces and immediately plasters on a stern look.

"I'm fine, it's nothing."

I have to roll my eyes at him trying to ignore it. I blame the stubbornness of dwarves.

"That is not nothing, **nadadith**." I say as I rip of my sleeves, ripping them into strips as Fili joins us.

"On your feet." father says as he walks past.

Fili looks to him. "Kili's wounded. His leg needs binding."

"There's an orc pack on our tail; we keep moving."

"To where?" Balin asks.

"To the mountain; we're so close." Bilbo tells us.

"A lake lies between us and that mountain. We have no way to cross it."

"So then we go around."

"The orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight. We have no weapons to defend ourselves." Dwalin points out.

I look to father, begging him with my eyes to give us a few moments rest, as we need to get Kili's wound seen too before we move on.

Father looks to me. "Bind his leg, quickly. You have two minutes."

Fili and I immediately get to it as I pass him some strips to use as a tourniquet to stem the bleeding a little and I use some more to wrap around the wound itself. I suddenly stop and look around as I hear the string of a bow. I see a man stood there; shoulder length brown hair, wearing a brown woollen tunic, tan coat over that, black pants and brown boots. He has a bow pointed at Ori.

Just before I can shout out, Dwalin is in front of the young dwarf with a branch in his hands. He raises the branch and begins to charge the man, but the man shoots his arrow and it embeds itself right in the middle of the branch, between Dwalin's hands. Kili raises a rock to throw, but the man shoots the rock out of his hand too. Kili and I look to his hand and back in surprise. He's as good as any elf with those shots.

"Do it again, and you're dead."

Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Balin approaching the man slowly with his hands held in the air.

"Excuse me, but, uh, you're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken?" His hand raise higher as the man aims the arrow at him. "That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?"

The man stares at him for a few moments before he lowers his bow and goes to the barge. I quickly finish binding Kili's leg before we all follow him as he's loading his barge with the empty barrels.

"What makes you think I will help you?" he asks the white haired dwarf.

"Those boots have seen better days. As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?"

"A boy and two girls."

Balin smiles. "And your wife, I'd imagine she's a beauty."

The man pauses. "Aye. She was."

I look down at this. After losing my own mother when I was a child, I can imagine how his own children are feeling.

Balin's smile fades. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

He is interrupted by Dwalin whispering loudly to Thorin. "Oh, come on, come on, enough with the niceties."

"What's your hurry?" The man asks him.

"What's it to you?"

"I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands." he smirks at Balin as he leans on one of the barrels.

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills."

"Simple merchants, you say?" he looks to me. "And the elf?"

I look him in the eye. "I go where my kin go."

He raises an eyebrow. "Kin? I may be off men, but even I know of the rift between elves and dwarves. How is it one of the elves become kin with dwarves?"

"That is not your business."

He looks to me for a few more moments before he loads the barrel he was lent on onto the barge. Father steps forward.

"We'll need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?"

The man looks at the barrels and examines the various dents and nicks they received during our fight with orcs. "I know where these barrels came from."

"What of it?"

"I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He will see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil."

The man boards his barge and tosses a rope to Balin. Thorin mouths to Balin;

"Offer him more."

Balin walks up to the man who's untying the rope at the front of the barge. "I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen."

"Aye. But for that, you will need a smuggler."

"For which we will pay double."

Bard looks at him suspiciously. After a moments thought he nods.

"Get on."

I push myself off the low stone wall and reach out to help Kili onto the barge, he just pulls away

"I'm fine. I can do it."

I pull my hands back and hold them up as he limps off. Fili and I share a worried glance at each other before we follow. Once the dwarves are all on, I help the man to push off. The dwarves and Bilbo huddle together at the front while I am at the back with the man.

"So, I am curious as to what an elf is doing with a large group of dwarves. And a hobbit no less."

I give him a sideways look. "They didn't kidnap me, if that is what you're thinking. It is true what I said, they are my kin. The hobbit is an old friend of mine we met along our journey."

He glances at me before keeping his gaze on where we're going. "Like I said before, elves and dwarves have always had a rift with each other."

I give a sad smile. "Not always. I was took in and raised by a dwarf long before the rift began. I'm lucky. My family never let the rift get between us."

He looks to me for a moment before turning back ahead and keeping quiet after that. Bilbo then joins us both. He smiles at the man.

"What is your name, my friend?" he asks.

The man turns to the hobbit in surprise for a moment. "Bard. And yours?"

"Bilbo Baggins. This is Faron."

He nods to us both.

"Thank you for helping us to Laketown. And we apologise for our friends, they can be a bit. . ."

"Hot headed?" I put in with a grin.

Bilbo smiles while Bard chuckles slightly.

"Have no worries, Master Hobbit. I have heard about the stubbornness of dwarves."

We just smile before I hear father calling me. Looking over, I see him beckoning us to him. We walk over and I sit next to him, Bilbo leant against a barrel.

"Now that we have the time, can you tell us what happened to you?" father asks.

I smile as the the dwarves look over, all of them interested to know what happened. I begin to tell them of how I woke up in Beorn's home and when he explained how he found me in the river and how he took me to his home and helped me. I then quietly spoke of how he told me about Azog. I turn to father.

"I thought you killed him in the battle of Azanulbizar?" I ask quietly so Bard doesn't hear.

Father sighs. "So did I."

I take his hand and lay my head on his shoulder as I sit next to him. He kisses the top of my head, which makes me smile.

Balin then smiles to me. "Well, I'm really glad you are back with us lass. I think I speak for everyone when I say we missed you."

The others gave a round of agreements and I grin. "I missed you all too."

They all smile back as we grow quiet.

* * *

Night soon arrive and it is very foggy, the barge pushing aside ice floes as we go. Suddenly, large stone formations appear out of the fog.

"Watch out!" Bofur exclaims.

Bard expertly poles the barge between the rock formations, which turn out to be ancient ruins.

Thorin turns to the man. "What are you trying to do, drown us?"

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here."

Dwalin growls. "Oh I have enough of this lippy lakeman. I say we throw him over the side and be done with him."

Bilbo answers him slightly angrily. "Ohh, Bard, his name's Bard."

I look to Bilbo in surprise. I do not know what has happened to him since the fall, but before, he would never dare speak that way to Dwalin.

"How do you know?" Bofur asks him.

"Uh, Faron and I asked him."

"I don't care what he calls himself, I don't like him." Dwalin says as father walks past.

I roll my eyes and mutter. "You don't like a lot of people."

"We do not have to like him, we simply have to pay him. Come on now, turn out your pockets." Balin says.

Immediately the dwarves begin pulling out their money. I pull out a small pouch of coins and toss it on the table.

"How do we know he won't betray us?" I hear Dwalin whisper to father.

"We don't."

Balin counts the money. "There's, um, just a problem; we're five coins short."

"Gloin." Thorin looks to him as he looks to his leader. "Come on. Give us what you have."

"Don't look to me. I have been bled dry by this venture! And what have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and-"

While he's in the middle of talking, I look behind Balin and freeze. The others also stop and look, Gloin becoming silent as they all stand. In the distance, as the fog thins, we see the Lonely Mountain.

"Bless my beard. Take it. Take all of it."

Gloin hands Balin a sack of coins he had secretly withheld before. I reach over and take father's hand again. Home. We're almost there. Father pulls me to him, wrapping his arm around me as I hold onto him.

Bilbo suddenly coughs and gestures his head toward Bard, who is approaching the dwarves on their end of the barge.

"The money, quick, give it to me."

"We'll pay you when we get our provisions, but not before." Thorin says to him.

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead."

We turn to look ahead and see the rooftops of Laketown in the distance.

* * *

 **Well there it is. We are so close to Erebor now! Please leave me your reviews, I love to hear from you! xx**

 **Translations;**

 **Nadadith** \- Little brother


	20. Laketown

**Hey there guys! Next chapter here for you! I'll now be updating this every few days as we're so close to the ending and I have about five chapters already typed up and ready.**

 **Review responses;**

 **Dinosaur Imperial Soldier** \- I love that song too. Yup, they are now in Laketown and Faron is one more step closer to home. And you'll find out in a couple of chapters where Faron decides to go.

 **Leona2016** \- Here's Laketown! and yes, it was great of the trio to talk to each other.

 **FlowerChild23** \- Yes, it should!

 **LadyRedStar** \- Dwalin's just a suspicious Dwarf as it is. Even more so than the others.

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967** \- Glad you did!

* * *

 **Laketown**

Bard stops the barge at a dock just outside the city; he then hops off, with me following and speaks to a man. The dwarves and Bilbo are hidden in the barrels on the barge.

As I listen to Bard talk to the man, pointing back to his barge in the process, I have to bite my tongue to keep myself from laughing as I know his plan. None of the others are going to be happy about this.

I watch as a net, full of dead fish, is dumped into the barrels and I could only imagine the reactions of the others.

Once the net is empty, Bard and I make our way back to the barge.

"You know they aren't going to be happy about this, don't you?" I ask him.

He grins at me. "That's the best part. They can't do anything about it."

I giggle as we get onto the barge and he stands at the rudder while I sit on the edge.

* * *

We now approach the gates of the city. Bard kicks the barrel closest to him as he hears groaning coming from it.

"Quiet! We're approaching the toll gate."

The gatekeeper looks up as the barge pulls beside the dock. Halt! Goods inspection. Papers, please. Oh, it's you, Bard."

Bard brings him boat up to the gatekeeper's office, and the gatekeeper steps out to see him.

Bard pats my shoulder before walking up to the man. "Morning, Percy."

"Anything to declare?"

"Nothing, but that I am cold and tired, and ready for home."

Bard hands the gatekeeper some papers.

"You and me both. Who's this?" he nods to me.

"Someone who's been helping me. She's staying with us for the night before returning home in the morning.

The gatekeeper nods as he takes the papers and goes into his office to stamp them, Bard looks around warily.

"Here we are. All in order."

He holds out Bard's papers, and just as he's about to take them, a man, suddenly steps out of the shadows and grabs the papers.

"Not so fast." The man, has greasy black hair that reaches his shoulders, yellow teeth and wearing all black.

The man reads Bard's papers, then looks at his load. "'Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm.' Only, they're not empty, are they, Bard?"

He tosses Bard's papers to the wind and approaches him, with some of Laketown's soldiers behind him.

"If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman, not a fisherman."

As he says this, he picks up one of the fish from a barrel and holds it up to Bard. Luckily, he doesn't see Bombur's eyes looking up from the gap where the fish had been. I hold my breath, praying that they don't get found.

"That's none of your business."

"Wrong. It's the Master's business, which makes it my business."

"Oh come on, Alfrid, have a heart. People need to eat!" Bard says in agitation.

"These fish are illegal." Alfrid throws the fish he was holding into the water, then commands the soldiers. "Empty the barrels over the side."

The soldiers, lead by their captain, Braga, move to comply.

"You heard him. Into the canal. Come on, get a move on." Braga says to his men.

The soldiers begin tipping the barrels over and letting the fish fall into the canal. I have to force myself to stay where I am as I watch the fish fall, knowing that soon we will be caught out.

"Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce." Bard says, trying to come up with something to stop them.

"That's not my problem." Alfrid replies.

"And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake, when the rioting starts, will it be your problem then?"

Bard and Alfrid stare at each other intensely for a few seconds, then finally Alfrid raises his hand to the soldiers.

"Stop."

The soldiers stop tipping the barrels over and return to the buildings.

"Ever the people's champion, eh, Bard? Protector of the common folk? You might have their favour now, bargeman, but it won't last." Alfrid then turns to me. "And what about your pretty little friend? Where did you pick her up?"

I raise an eyebrow. "I came from the Woodland realm. A group of orcs were spotted nearby. I just wanted to make sure the barrels got to Bard safely. He's kindly offered me his home for the night before I return to my kin."

This is half true. I did come from Mirkwood, however, I'm an escaped prisoner and I am already with my kin. But he doesn't need to know about those points.

Alfrid steps up to me, looking me up and down in the process, making my stomach turn. "Are you sure you'd want to stay there? I could take you somewhere to rest in luxury and fine company." he then rose his hand to touch my face.

With elf like reflexes, I take hold of his wrist, keeping his hand away. "I would appreciate it if you didn't touch me. Thank you for your offer, but I will stay with Bard."

I let go of his hand and stand strong as he looks to me. After a moment, he sneers slightly before he walks away. Bard comes back on the barge, standing at the rudder.

"Raise the gate!" Percy calls out.

A large portcullis blocking the channel is raised, and Bard begins to pole his barge through. As he passes, Alfrid turns around and shouts to him.

"The Master has his eye on you; you'd do well to remember. We know where you live."

"It's a small town, Alfrid; everyone knows where everyone lives."

I don't look at the sleazy man as we sail past. Once he is out of sight, I shiver.

"Are you alright?" Bard asks me.

"I'm fine. I just did not like him."

He gives a grim smile. "Not a lot of people do. He's the masters right hand man. More like a snake if you ask me."

I nod in agreement, knowing what he means. Looking around Laketown and at how rundown the town is, I can't help but think how the master could let it get this way, how he could let his people suffer.

* * *

Bard soon docks his barge. After looking around, he knocks over one of the barrels, and Nori topples out along with a pile of fish. next comes Dori, and as he reaches for Dwalin's barrel, Dwalin pokes his head up through the fish.

"Get your hands off me."

He climbs out as Bard holds his hands up in surrender. The remaining dwarves and Bilbo struggle out of their barrels, looking greasy and slimy from the fish. looking over at Bifur, I smile as I see him looking disturbed, a fish stuck to the axe in his head.

" _ **Are you alright, my friend**_?" I sign as I walk over.

He looks to me. " _ **I won't be eating fish for a month after today**_."

I chuckle as I help him out. The dock keeper looks on in shock. Bard approaches him and slips him a coin.

"You didn't see them, they were never here. The fish you can have for nothing." he then turns to us once everyone is free. "Stay close."

He walks on with us following behind.

"What is this place?" Bilbo asks.

"This, Master Baggins, is the world of Men." Father replies.

"Keep your heads down and keep moving. Quickly now." Bard says as he stops and urges us on.

"Halt! Oi!" a voice suddenly shouts.

We all look up to see guards heading their way.

"Come on, move!" Father says to us.

We take off running, but are soon cornered by another guard. We begin to attack the guards, and quickly knock them out with pots, pans, and mops. The dwarves, and some of the townsfolk, hide the unconscious guards just as another, Braga, appears. Braga has a look around but doesn't see anything amiss.

"What's going on here?" Braga asks. "Stay where you are. Nobody leaves."

Bard steps out to stop Braga investigating. "Braga."

He turns to the bowman. "You. What are you up to Bard?"

"Me? Nothing, I'm looking for nothing."

As one of the knocked out guards starts to stir, the woman of the flower stand purposely knocks over a plant-pot, which lands on his head, knocking him back out again. Braga hears the noise and goes to investigate, but sees nothing.

"Hey Braga, your wife would look lovely in this."

Peeking around, I see Bard holding up a revealing piece of clothing, which looks to be some underclothing.

"What do you know of my wife?"

"I know her as well as any man in this town."

Braga gets angry and storms off, the other guards following. Bard sighs as he walks away, the company following.

I walk beside him. "As well as any man huh?"

He looks to me to see a teasing smile on my lips. He shakes his head.

"Do not ask."

I giggle as we turn a corner and a young boy, looking to be fifteen maybe sixteen years of age run over.

"Da! Our house, it's being watched."

Bard looks at father and hatches a plan.

* * *

I follow Bard and his son, who I'm introduced as Bain, as we walk along back to their house. As we walk, I notice a fisherman in a boat sees them and drops his eyepatch over one eye, then knocks with his staff on a wall nearby. Upon this signal, two small boys run from the wall, and one knocks over a contraption which causes a hammer to hit a bell. At this signal, another man lights a match to light his pipe. He turns and looks at two men in a fishing boat right next to Bard's house, and they nod and switch their poles to the opposite sides of the boat than before.

"You weren't kidding." I mutter to Bain as we walk up the stairs.

He nods as he opens the door to the house. Just before Bard enters, he whistles to get their attention before tossing an apple to one of the fisherman.

"You can tell the Master that I'm done for the day."

He lays a hand on my shoulder and leads me inside, shutting the door behind him. Inside the house, a young girl, looking to be seven or eight runs over and hugs him.

"Da! Where have you been?"

Bard hugs her as another girl, who looks like his oldest, at eighteen or nineteen rushes over to hug him.

"Father! There you are. I was worried."

Bard then hands his bag to Sigrid, once they've embraced.

"Here Sigrid. Bain, get them in."

As Bard looks out a window, Bain goes down some steps to the lower floor of the house.

I stand beside Bard. "The Master must really not like you if he's keeping a watch on you."

Bard looks to me. "He doesn't like anyone who stands up to him."

"Ah. He's that sort of man."

Bard nods.

"Are you an elf?"

Turning around, I look down to see Bard's youngest looking up at me. I smile.

"I am."

"You're very pretty."

"Tilda!" The oldest, Sigrid, hisses to her.

I just give her a reasurring smile before kneeling in front of the girl. "Thank you. You're very pretty yourself."

The girl gives me a big grin, which warms my heart. I always love the smiles of children.

"Thank you! What is your name?"

"I am Faron. It is very nice to meet you, Tilda."

She smiles again. Hearing footsteps pounding up the stairs, I look to see Dwalin coming up, sopping wet from having to climb out of the toilet. I bite my lip to hold back a grin. Dwalin notices this and points at me.

"Not. A. Word."

"I wasn't going to say anything." I say, failing to hold back the grin.

"Mhm. Your face says different."

I can't help but let out a giggle as the others following behind.

"Da. . .why are there dwarves climbing out of our toilet?" Sigrid asks.

"Will they bring us luck?" Tilda asks with an excited look on her face.

I chuckle, laying my hands on Tilda's shoulders as I stand. "If only that was true."

The dwarves and Bilbo's wet clothes have been laid in front of the fire to dry. Luckily, I am relatively dry from the barrel ride.

"It may not be the best fit, but it'll keep you warm." Bard says to them while handing out some clothes.

Tilda passes out blankets, and Bilbo thanks her when he receives one.

"Thank you very much."

I look to father and see him stood by a window and looking out. I see his face pale.

"A Dwarvish Wind-Lance." I hear him mutter to himself.

I walk over and stand behind him, looking out of the window, I see the weapon sat atop of a tower.

Bilbo, who is sipping a hot drink from a mug, looks at the wind-lance too.

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"He has." Balin says as he walks over. "The last time we saw such a weapon, a city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came."

I look down as I get little flashbacks of that day. Screaming. People running for their lives. My mothers body. Fire. Dale set ablaze. I wrap my arms around father from behind, seeking some comfort. He takes hold of my hands as I rest my chin on his shoulder.

"The day that Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion, the Lord of the city, rallied his bowman to fire upon the beast. But a dragon's hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armor. Only a black arrow, fired from a wind-lance, could have pierced the dragon's hide, and few of those arrows were ever made. His store was running low when Girion made his last stand."

"Had the aim of Men been true that day, much would have been different." Father says to the hobbit.

Bard approaches the four of us as I stand straight, pulling my arms from father.

"You speak as if you were there."

"All dwarves know the tale."

"And you?" Bard asks me.

"I was brought up hearing the tale."

Bain stands beside his father. "Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast."

Dwalin chuckles. "That's a fairy story, lad. Nothing more."

Father strides up to Bard. "You took our money. Where are the weapons?"

"Wait here."

Bard goes down the stairs to the lower part of the house.

While Bard is getting the weapons Father, Balin, Fili, Kili and I talk quietly together.

"Tomorrow begins the last days of autumn." Thorin points out.

Balin nods. "Durin's Day falls morn after next. We must reach the mountain before then."

"And if we do not?"

"If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?" Kili and Fili ask.

"Then this quest has been for nothing." I answer.

Bard returns and lays the package on the table as the dwarves stand around it. He loosens the wrappings and reveals a couple of hand-made weapons. The dwarves look at them in shock, then pick up the weapons and look at them in disgust.

"What is this?" Father asks.

"Pike-hook. Made from an old harpoon."

Kili picks up another weapons. "And this?"

"A crowbill, we call it, fashioned from a smithy's hammer. It's heavy in hand, I grant, but in defence of your life, these will serve you better than none."

Gloin turns to the man. "We paid you for weapons. Iron-forged swords and axes!"

"It's a joke!" Bofur exclaims.

Bofur throws his weapon back on the table, and the other dwarves follow suit.

"You won't find better outside the city armory. All iron-forged weapons are held there under lock and key." Bard explains to them.

I notice father and Dwalin look at each other out of the corners of their eyes, hatching a plan.

"Thorin."

Bard looks up as Balin mentions the name Thorin, as if the name sounds familiar to him.

"Why not take what's been offered and go? I've made do with less; so have you. I say we leave now."

"You're not going anywhere." Bard informs them.

Dwalin looks to him menacingly. "What did you say!?"

"There's spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town. You must wait till nightfall."

Hearing this, the dwarfs begin to settle down. Looking around the room, I glance at Kili, he looks to be in a lot of pain as he slowly sits on a couch. Wincing, he examines the bandage on his leg while making sure no one is looking. I quickly turn away, knowing he won't want to appear weak. It's times like this, where I hate the stubbornness of dwarves.

* * *

 **There we are. Another chapter done. Please keep sending your lovely reviews!**


	21. Night-time Raid

**Hey all! New chapter up for you all! please enjoy!**

 **FlowerChild23** \- Yep! It should!

 **Dinosaur Imperial Soldier** \- And of course, I'd hate anyway for treating me like that. Disgusting human. Yep. I love Bard's adorable children, especially Tilda, she's so cute! The armoury and the Master is in this one, but you'll have to wait one more chapter to find out what Faron will be doing.

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967** \- Glad you did!

 **Emzy2k11** \- Here's the next chapter for ya!

* * *

 **Nightime Raid**

It is now night in Laketown. We sneak through the town towards the armory, hiding from watchmen. We hide behind a boat as two watchmen walk by.

"Can you see anything?" Bilbo asks

"Shh! Keep it down." Oin tells him.

"As soon as we have the weapons, we make straight for the mountain. Go, go, go!" Father says.

With the watchmen gone, father points to Nori, who gets a running start and runs up a pyramid of dwarves who have pressed themselves against the walls of the city armory. He is able to get high enough that he can reach a second-floor window and dive through.

"Next."

Bilbo does the same thing as Nori. I easily slip into the window after, the others following me. Once inside, we begin collecting the weapons stored there. I notice Kili struggling under a load of several different weapons, and father hands him another one.

"You all right?" father asks his nephew worryingly.

"I can manage. Let's just get out of here."

Father just looks at Kili, before laying another sword on the pile Kili is holding. Kili begins walking down the stairs, but his wounded leg gives way and he falls with a cry. The weapons make a terrible clanging noise, and the dwarves both inside and outside look around warily. In the distance, the watchmen cry out, and running footsteps approach.

"Run!"

We grab weapons, ready to fight, but several other guards point pikes at us too. Braga, the captain of the guard, is holding Kili with a dagger to his throat. Kili looks sadly and guiltily at father.

We are all led away and down the streets, people gather around, watching to see what was happening.

"Get off of me!" Dwalin growls to the man holding him.

The dwarves mutter and struggle against their captors. Bilbo and I are the only ones who keep quiet. Braga arranges all of us under guard in the town square before the doors of a mansion. As guards open the doors of the mansion, the Master storms out, still putting on his coat. I notice Alfrid slink out behind him.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Master asks.

"We caught 'em stealing weapons, sire." Braga informs him.

"Ah. Enemies of the state, then."

"This is a bunch of mercenaries if ever there was, sire." Alfrid sneers.

Dwalin steps forward. "Hold your tongue. You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal; this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!"

Dwalin gestures at father, who then steps forward. The crowd murmurs in amazement.

"We are the dwarves and elf of Erebor."

Glancing at Alfird, I see him look to me and recognise me from the barge. He doesn't say anything thought as the crowd begin to whisper in shock and recognition, and people crane their heads to see better.

"We have come to reclaim our homeland. I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the centre of all trade in the North."

Father is speaking earnestly to the crowd, and the people nod in agreement.

"I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!"

The people cheer and clap, and the Master looks on, calculating. Suddenly, a voice calls out over the crowd, and Bard strides forward.

"Death! That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon-fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all."

The people whisper anxiously.

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this; If we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!

The people shout in excitement and they applaud. The Master looks on, smiling and nodding at this turn of events. The celebration is interrupted by Alfrid.

"Why should we take you at your word, eh? We don't know nothing about you. Who here can vouch for your character?"

No one says anything for quite some time, before Bilbo, raises his hand.

"Me. I'll vouch for him. Now, I have travelled far with these dwarves through great danger, and if Thorin Oakenshield gives his word, then he will keep it."

Father gives him a smile and a nod of his head in thanks and appreciation as the people of Lake Town start cheering.

"All of you! Listen to me!" I look back to Bard as he speaks. "You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?!"

The people quiet down and shake their heads sadly.

"Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?!"

The people shout, "No!"

"And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain-king so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!"

I look to fathr and see he is trying to keep calm as he and Bard stare at each other angrily, the crowd gets louder, but then the Master steps forth.

"Now, now, we must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!"

The Master points accusingly at him, and the crowd begins to clamor. I look to Bard in shock and surprise. He is the decendant of Lord Girion!? I remember meeting him when I was an elfling and he was a kind man.

"It's true, sire. We all know the story: arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing its mark." Alfrid puts in.

Bard looks around as the crowd yells angrily at him. He then strides forward and speaks to father earnestly.

"You have no right, no right to enter that mountain!"

Father glares at him. "I have the only right." he then turns and faces the Master. "I speak to the Master of the men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?"

The people quietly watch in anticipation.

"What say you?"

The Master thinks for several seconds, then smiles and points his finger at father.

"I say unto you. . .welcome! Welcome and thrice welcome, King under the Mountain!"

The Master opens his arms in welcome, and the crowd erupts in cheers.

Father climbs up a few steps and turns to face the audience; the people hug each other in excitement and joy. Father and Bard stare at each other before Bard turns and leave. I run after him.

"Bard, wait!"

He stops and turns to me as I reach him. "Simple merchants?

"I am sorry we decieved you, but what else would you have us say? If you knew our true intentions then you would never have brought us here. You would have tried to stop us."

"Of course I would have. Do you not realise of the terror you will unleash by entering that mountain?"

"I know of the terror. I have faced it once before."

He looks to me in confusion. I sigh.

"I told you I was raised by dwarves. My mother and my father lived in Erebor at the time. I had a brilliant childhood and a loving family. I was five years of age when all of that changed. . .the day the dragon came. I saw so much death that day. Even the death of my mother, she died right in my arms and I couldn't save her. So yes, I do realise the terror."

He looks down for a moment before looking back to me. "I am sorry about your mother. But, surely you can understand my fear. Can you not stop Thorin from doing this?"

I shake my head. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. I'm not going to stop my father from taking his rightful birth place, from taking back our home from the beast."

"Your father? Thorin is your father, isn't he?"

I nod. "He is. You cannot ask me to stop him from doing this."

He just looks at me for a few moments. "Then I suppose there is nothing more to say." He turns and walks off.

I sigh as I watch him leave. Before we set off on this quest, I had always felt this was the right thing to do, to get our home back. But now, being here and after meeting Bard and his family, I wonder whether it's such a good idea after all. Maybe Balin was right and we don't really need to do this. After all, father has made a home for us all in the Blue Mountains, a home which I grew up in, a home I spent my time with Fili and Kili, playing with them and training together.

But then I think of the other side, not only is Erebor the first home that I remember having, it is also my father's legacy. His whole family has ruled in that mountain, all the way back to Durin the Deathless when he first found the mountain after Moria. I always swore I would not stop until I saw him as King under the Mountain, and I'm going to keep that promise, I'm not going to stop now. Not when we're so close.

* * *

 **There we have it. Sorry for this being quite short, but I still hope you all enjoyed it the same. Don't forget to leave me your reviews! All and any reviews are welcome, apart from abusive ones please!**


	22. Poison

**Hey guys! We're getting close now! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Dinosaur Imperial Soldier** \- Yep, she's realised that the man who she became friends with in Dale, is Bard's ancestor. And you'll finally be finding out where Faron goes in this chapter.

* * *

 **Poison**

The next morning, after a hearty breakfast, we leave the Master's house, where we were staying in for the night, and make our way to the docks, eager to be finally reaching the mountain.

"You do know we're one short; where's Bofur?" Bilbo asks as we're walking.

I look around and also notice that Bofur is not with us. Probably still passed out from all that drinking he did last night.

"If he's not here, we leave him behind." father says bluntly.

Balin nods. "We have to, if we're to find the door before nightfall. We can risk no more delays."

We reach the docks where the others are already by the boat, loading it up with the supplies the Master had given us to be on our way. I get in with Fili and just reach up to help Kili in behind me when father stops him before he can take my hand.

"Not you. We must travel with speed, you will slow us down."

I watch in confusion as Kili just smiles, thinking father is joking.

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you."

"No."

Fili, and I look to each other before turning to look at father and Kili.

"I'm going to be there when that door is opened, when we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin."

"Kili, stay here. Rest. Join us when you're healed."

Father lays his hand on Kili's shoulder and smiles at him, but Kili looks shocked and betrayed. Father turns to board the boat. Kili turns away as Oin gets out of the boat.

"I'll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded."

Fili steps up to father. "Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You can't take that away from him!"

On the shore, Oin is examining Kili, but Kili is trying to pull away from him.

"Fili."

"I will carry him, if I must!"

"One day you will be king, and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf, not even my own kin."

Fili looks at Kili, then steps out of the boat. Father tries to stop him.

"Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the Company."

"I belong with my brother."

Fili pulls away from father and goes to join Kili and Oin. I look to the trio, feeling torn. I want to go with father and be there when they open the door. . .but I can't leave my brothers. Making my mind up, I pick up my pack and also get out of the boat. Father takes my arm.

"Faron, not you also."

"I'm sorry father, but I cannot leave my brothers, no matter how important this quest is."

I kiss his cheek before joining the trio, kneeling in front of a pale looking Kili.

"Why did you stay?" Kili asks, knowing how important this was to me.

I just smile. "I could not leave you **nadadith**. You need me more than they do."

I kiss his sweaty forehead and wrap an arm around his shoulder as Oin tries to look at his leg. We watch as father, Bilbo and the others dwarves sail off towards The Lonely Mountain without us, waving to the cheering people of Laketown.

I look to the crowd in time to see Bofur pushing his way through, watching as the others are far off down the canal. He then turns and notices the four of us.

"Ah! So you missed the boat as well?"

"Not exactly." I begin.

Before I can say anything else, Kili suddenly moans in pain and begins to fall over, but Fili catches him.

"Kili? Kili!"

Oin tries to examine him.

"Oin! What's wrong!?" I ask worriedly.

"I don't know lass! But we need to get him some help, and fast!"

"Maybe the Master can help us." Bofur suggests.

I nod. "It's worth a try. Come on, let's hurry."

Fili and Bofur hold Kili up between them and the five of us rush off to the Masters house. We reach the house to see the Master and Alfrid striding up the stairs. I push past the guards lined up outside, making room for the dwarves.

"Please, wait!" I call out.

The Master and Alfrid turn to me as I stand at the bottom step.

"Please, we need your help. My brother is sick." Fili begs.

"Sick? Is it infectious?" The Master asks as he covers his mouth with a cloth. "Get back. Alfrid, Alfrid, don't let them come any closer!"

My heart drops as I realise they won't help us. Oin steps beside me to try his luck.

"Please. We need medicine."

"Do I look like an apothecary?" Alfrid asks. "Haven't we given you enough? The Master's a busy man. He hasn't got time to worry about sick Dwarves. Be gone with you, clear off."

They both turn back to the house as the guards step forward to shove us away. I step aside and go up a couple of stairs.

"You'll regret turning us away!" the men turn to me. "When Thorin realises you left us out on the street while one of his kin is sick and possibly dying, he won't give you a single piece of coin."

Alfrid strides to me and grips my upper arm hard. "Do you think your idle threats will work on us, girl? After all the help we give him, he will have to uphold his honour. Now, get out of our sight."

He then pushes me back into the hands of one of the guards who shoves me towards the others.

"Are you alright, Faron?" Fili asks, glaring holes into the back of Alfrid as he follows the Master inside.

"I'm fine, Fee." I reassure him.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asks.

I think for a few moments. "Bard. . .we need Bard."

Fili, Bofur and Oin look to me as if I've lost my mind.

"Are you serious? After what we did, do you think he will help us?" Oin asks me.

"Well, who else can we get to help? No one else will because they're afraid of the Master. . .we need to try."

They all look to each other and nod. I lead the way to Bard's house and knocks on his door as we get up the stairs. Bard opens the door.

"No. I'm done with dwarves. Go away."

He tries to slam the door shut, but Bofur stops it with his foot.

"No, no, no! No one will help us; Kili's sick. He's very sick."

Bard sees Kili being supported by Oin and Fili; he looks extremely sick. Bard hesitates.

I step forward. "Please Bard. I know we're the last people you want to see right now, and I don't blame you. But. . .no one will help. Please."

He looks to me for a few moments before he sighs. "Alright. Come in."

I breathe a sigh of relief and thank him as he opens the door wider for us. We walk inside and Bard leads us to a bed at the end of the house after shutting the door. We manage to get him laid on the bed and stripped out of his armour until he is only wearing his breeches and shirt. In fact we've all gotten rid of our armour. Fili and I stand on each of Kili's side of the bed as he is moaning and groaning in pain, his face covered in sweat.

I dab his forehead and neck with a cool rag, trying to calm him.

"Ah! Ugh! Argh!"

"Shh. It's alright, Kee. You'll be alright."

As he continues moaning, Bofur fills a bowl with hot water and rushes to us.

"Can you not do something?" Fili asks Oin.

"I need herbs, something to bring down his fever." Oin answers.

Bard searches through his bag of medicines. "I have nightshade, feverfew. . ."

"They're no use to me. Do you have any Kingsfoil?"

"No, it's a weed. We feed it to the pigs."

Bofur looks up. "Pigs? Weed? Right." he then points to Kili. "Don't move."

Fili and I look to each other before I turn to Bofur. "Where do you think he's going to go?"

Bofur doesn't answer as he's already out the door by the time I end my sentence. I just shake my head as I continue trying to cool Kili down.

* * *

After a long time of Bofur being gone, there's a sudden tremor which shakes through the house. Fili, Oin and I look at each other worryingly, knowing that something has happened up at the mountain.

"Da?" Sigrid asks, wanting to know what that was.

"It's coming from the mountain." Bain replies.

Fili leaves Kili's side and approaches Bard. "You should leave us. Take your children; get out of here."

Bard looks to my younger brother. "And go where? There is nowhere to go."

"Are we going to die, Da?" Little Tilda asks, sounding on the verge of tears.

"No, darling."

"The dragon, it's going to kill us."

Bard looks at his children worriedly for a moment, then reaches up and pulls a black arrow, the last of the three that Girion had in Dale, from where it had been hidden as a drying rack for plants. His children look at the arrow in shock.

"Not if I kill it first." he then runs out with Bain following.

The girls sit together, helping us every now and then as we try to keep Kili as comfortable as we can. After about ten minutes, Bain comes in alone.

I look to him. "Where is your father?"

He looks to me, looking out of breath. "The guards arrested him."

The girls cry out in shock and horror.

"What? Arrested? Why?"

He shakes his head. "I don't know. They just came after us."

"The arrow?"

"It's hidden. They won't find it."

I nod as I turn back to Kili.

* * *

After some time has passed, I look up as the door opens and see Sigrid go outside for some air. A few minutes later, we all jump up as we hear Sigrid scream. I look up to see Sigrid holding the door back, trying to keep something out, while the back door breaks down just as Oin goes past to reveal an Orc. Oin throws the stack of plates he was holding at its head, but another Orc breaks through the roof and falls into the house.

An Orc at the front door swings at Sigrid, and she falls backwards onto the table benches. She slides under the table and pulls the bench sideways next to her as a shield. Fili grapples with an Orc. I manage to take the sword from it and kill it, freeing Fili. We nod at each other as he runs off to the children while I take out the Orcs. As another Orc falls in through the roof, Tilda throws a plate at it, then Sigrid pulls her under the table as well.

"Get down!"

An orc threatens Bain, and Bain pushes the bench at it, knocking it over. Bain then grabs the end of the bench and throws it up, hitting the Orc in the head. More orcs jump in through the roof, and one approaches Kili, who is lying in bed. I immediately run over slice it's throat, killing it instantly.

I look up at the girls scream to see an Orc flip over the table they were hiding under. Another Orc leaps to the balcony in front of the house, but suddenly, Tauriel appears and stabs it in the throat with her knife. She pulls out her other knife as well and begins killing the Orcs in the house.

As I kill an Orc, I whip around as I hear a groan to see a frozen Orc before it crumples to the ground and Legolas stood behind it. I smile and give him a nod of appreciation as we fight together.

An Orc approaches Kili and grabs him by the wounded leg. I whip around As Kili screams in pain, yelling out Kili's name as I see the Orc that has grabbed him. Tauriel throws her knife and it plunges into the Orc's throat. Legolas, Tauriel and I continue to slay the Orcs. As an Orc runs at us, Fili grabs Bain and forces him down.

"Get down!"

Tauriel kills the Orc, then turns to kill another one. Kili stabs the Orc as well with the knife Tauriel had thrown earlier, and they together kill the Orc. But then, Kili falls over onto the floor, howling in pain, and Tauriel looks at him in worry.

Fili, Oin and I hurry over to Kili as Bain speaks in amazement.

"You killed them all."

"There are others. Tauriel, come." Legolas says as he walks to the back door.

Tauriel, who had been looking after Kili, looks up. Kili is on the ground, and Oin examines him.

Oin looks to Fili and I. "We're losing him!"

I shake my head as I look up at the other elves in the house. "Please, help us."

Tauriel looks to me for a moment before looking to Kili then finally to Legolas who is looking at me. I look to him and beg him with my eyes to help us. After a few moments, he shakes his eyes and turns away, his eyes full of regret.

"Tauriel."

Legolas looks at her for a second before walking out the door. Tauriel remains standing for a moment before she looks away and begins to head out the door to follow Legolas. Just as she reaches the door, Kili moans in pain, and Tauriel turns to look at him.

Tauriel looks after Legolas, then at Kili again. Sensing her hesitation, I stand and stride over to her.

 _"Tauriel, I know you have orders to follow Legolas, but please. We need your help. . .I can't lose my baby brother. . .please."_

She looks to me for a moment before she reaches for her knives as she hears a noise. I just breathe a sigh of relief as I see Bofur running up with the Kingsfoil. Tauriel takes the leaves from Bofur's stunned grasp.

"Athelas." She reverently examines it. "Athelas. . ."

"What are you doing?" Bofur asks.

"I'm going to save

* * *

 **Another chapter done. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please keep sending me your lovely reviews. The more I get, the quicker the upload xx**


	23. Healing and Dragon

**Leona2016** \- Yes, it was a very hard decision for her. She loves her father with all of her being but also loves her dwarven brothers, and with Kili being injured, she can't leave her baby brother. She had to stay behind. And I know! He saves them and buggers off without helping! Don't worry, they'll be a chance later! And you're very welcome, here's another update for you!

 **wolfimus prime** \- Oh she will!

 **Dinosaur Imperial Soldier** \- Yep! You weren't expecting that were you :D! She can't leave her little brother while he's injured. Next chapter will be their final destination. . .Erebor.

 **FlowerChild23** \- Yes it should!

* * *

 **Healing and Dragon**

Tauriel washes and tears apart the Kingsfoil in a tub of water held by Tilda. Fili, Oin, and Bofur pick up a moaning Kili and lay him on the table and try to hold him down, I run over to help as Kili is screaming and lashing out.

"Hold him down." Tauriel says as she walks over.

Fili and I grab hold of Kili's shoulders and push them into the table as Tauriel approaches with the bowl of water and examines Kili's wound. Seeing how black and festered it is, she looks away in worry. As we look on, Tauriel closes her eyes and begins chanting in Elvish while she kneads the soaked Kingsfoil in her hand, then presses it to Kili's wound.

 _"Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin, hon leitho o ngurth."_

Kili screams again and thrashes in pain, forcing Fili and I to push harder on his arms, Bofur helping us and Oin holding his bad leg down, and Sigrid jumps in to help hold him down. She calls her sister to come help as well, both girls holding down the other leg.

Tauriel continues chanting; Fili looks at her strangely, I look on in wonder and awe, and Oin listens in amazement through his fairly dented hearing trumpet. I feel Kili begining to calm down. Looking down at him, I see him staring at Tauriel. Fili and I begin to loosen our hold on Kili as he drifts off to sleep.

Tauriel binds his leg with a clean cloth once she has cleaned it. Kili lies on the table with his head on a bag of walnuts. Oin, Fili and I are in the kitchen, watching a pot of water boil.

"I've heard tell of the wonders of elvish medicine. That was a privilege to witness." Oin says, still in amazement of it all.

I nod in agreement as I lean against the counter. "I have to agree with you there, Oin. That was a wonder to watch. If only I knew how to do that. . .he might have been healed days ago."

Fili pats my shoulder. "Don't blame yourself, Faron. Let's just be thankful he's going to be alright."

I give him a smile and look up as I hear Kili gasp out Tauriel's name.

"Lie still." Tauriel says to him.

"You cannot be her."

Tauriel looks up in confusion.

"She is far away. Sh- She is far, far away from me, and she walks in starlight in another world."

Tauriel looks at Kili.

"It was just a dream."

I watch as Kili slowly raises his hand and entwines his fingers with Tauriel's.

"Do you think she could have loved me?"

Tauriel is silent for a few moments, then opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out.

I look to Fili, wondering if he heard any of that, and I know he did by the grim look on his face. I nod to the door and we go outside.

"How's that for a turn of events?" I say as soon as the door is shut.

Fili let's out a breath of air. "I honestly do not know what to say."

I smile. "Well, we always knew Kee would do things differently to everyone else in this matter."

Fili chuckles. "That we did." He looks back to the door with a sigh. "I. . .I do not think I would be opposed to something like this if anything were to come of it. Thorin however, is a different matter."

"Let me worry about my father. If we survive this, and Kee still wants to pursue her, I will deal with father."

"You're not opposed to this either?"

I grin at him. "I'm an elf, of course I'm not."

He laughs a little before turning to the door. "Coming in?"

I shake my head. "I'm going to stay out here for a little while."

He nods with a smile before he goes back inside. I sigh as I lean back against the railing, thoughts running through my head. First and foremost is father and the mountain, is he safe? Is he alive? Are the others alive? And what of Smaug?

Secondly is Kili and his infatuation with Tauriel. Like I said to Fili, I am definitely not opposed to Kili loving an elf if that is his wish, and not only because I'm an elf myself. But because I want my **nadadith** to be happy. As long as he is happy, and the woman he loves makes him happy, then I do not care who he marries. Father and the other dwarves are a different matter. Father would no doubt lose his head if he knew about this, his second heir in love with an elf, and the Captain of Thranduil's guard at that.

The other dwarves would also be opposed to it. The hatred between elves and dwarves runs as deep now as it did over a hundred years ago. I should know, I was faced with this hatred not long after the sacking of Erebor, not only from the other dwarves, but sometimes from my great-grandfather, Thror. Nothing major, just little digs every now and then, but they still hurt.

I also have no idea what aunt Dis would think to this. I'd like to think that she wouldn't care, as long as Kili was happy like me. But. . .who knows what goes on in her head sometimes. I love aunt Dis, but she can be scary when she wants to be. A formidable dam if there ever was one.

I just hope that we can all survive this to find out what would happen.

As I am thinking this, a very loud rumble is heard from the mountain, the ground shaking a little. Looking to Erebor, I can see light coming from the mountain. I instantly worry, wondering what has happened up there.

Keeping watch on the mountain, with my elven sight and hearing, I can see and hear Smaug approaching.

"What is it?" I hear Tauriel.

Turning, I see her stood behind me. I look back to the mountain. "Smaug is coming."

And sure enough, his huge shadow swoops overhead, announcing his arrival.

Tauriel and I hurry back into the house and prepare everyone to leave.

"We have no time. We must leave!" Tauriel says as I rush to Kili.

"Get him up." Bofur says as Fili helps Kili up.

"Come on, brother."

"Come on, come on! Let's go."

Kili pulls away from Fili. "I'm fine - I can walk."

"As fast as you can." Tauriel says as she helps the girls.

Bain goes to Tauriel. "We're not leaving. Not without our father."

"If you stay here, your sisters will die. Is that what your father would want?"

I look up as Bain just stares at the red haired elf.

"Bain, Tauriel is right. Bard will find us, I promise."

He looks to me for a moment before nodding.

Once we're ready, we go down the stairs to where a boat is waiting. Fili and Bofur get on.

Fili turns to Sigrid and Tilda. "Give me your hand."

He helps them onto the boat

"Come on, we gotta go!" Bofur exclaims.

"Quickly now! Hurry!" Tauriel calls as she gets on the boat and stands at the front.

I turn back to the house. "Kili! Come on!"

He takes my outstretched hand and together we're the last to get in the boat. Tauriel sits at the front, me behind her, the children behind me with Oin and Kili behind them and Fili and Bofur stood at the back rowing the boat.

We set off down the canal, just as Smaug swoops low overhead, and the townspeople scream.

I watch as Smaug soars high above and away from the town, then turns and dives steeply toward the town, building up fire in his chest. As he gets over the town, he unleashes his flames, and he breathes his fire in a line all the way across the town. People scream, fall and die in the inferno.

As Oin and I lean over the children to protect them as much as we can, I catch Kili's worried eyes and take his hand, squeezing it in comfort. He gives me a small smile and squeezes my hand back just as Smaug's fire flares up just behind us, over another section of the town; a man, on fire, falls out of his house and into the water. People are trampling each other in their efforts to escape the dragon and the fire.

"Look out!" Kili suddenly exclaims.

I look up as the Master's boat collides with ours, almost toppling ours over. Tauriel holds her arm over the girls and myself to keep hold of us and I have to glare at the Master and Alfrid as I see their boat full of nothing but treasure. I knew I didn't like him as soon as I saw him. A true leader looks to his people first, not his own selfish greed. He's just as bad as what men assume dwarves to be.

We finally manage to push our boats apart and continue on. Tauriel hides her boat under an overhang until she sees that it's safe to go on. As we're travelling on, Bain suddenly shouts for his Da.

Looking up, we see Bard stood on the bell tower, firing arrows at the dragon.

"DA!" Tilda screams out.

As we watch, Bard shoots yet another arrow, harmlessly hitting the dragon.

"He hit it! He hit the dragon!" Kili exclaims.

"No. . ."

"He did! He hit his mark, I saw!"

I shake my head. "No. He may have hit the dragon, but normal arrows are useless." I say.

Tauriel nods. "She is right. His arrows cannot pierce its hide; I fear nothing will."

As our boat passes under a hanging hook, Bain suddenly leaps up and grabs it, swinging clear of the boat.

"Bain! Stop!"

"What are you doing?!"

"Come back! Bain, come back!"

Fili, Bofur and I shout out to him as he swings to the dock and runs off.

"Leave him! We cannot go back!" Tauriel orders.

"Bain!" Tilda cries out.

I wrap my arms around both girls and pull them to me, holding them close. I say a silent prayer, praying to the Valar and Mahal that they keep Bard and Bain safe.

* * *

The next morning, we're finally away from Laketown, Smaug now dead. I stand with Tauriel, Sigrid and Tilda as we look for Bard and Bain while the others are getting everything ready for us to leave.

After a while of searching turns up nothing, Fili comes over.

"Faron, we have to go."

I nod and turn to the girls as Tilda takes my hand.

"You're leaving us?" she asks.

I nod. "I have to. My kin need me." I kneel in front of her and gently place a hand on her shoulder as I see her scared face. "Everything will be fine Tilda, you will find your Da and Bain, I promise you."

She nods as she suddenly embraces me. I'm taken aback, but I embrace her back. After a moment, I pull away, stand and follow Fili to the boat after giving Sigrid a quick embrace.

Oin, Bofur, Fili and I push the boat out into the water as Kili approaches Tauriel. I look up at them every now and then. We're stood enough away to give them some privacy, but I can still hear what they're saying.

"Tauriel." Kili begins, but is interrupted by Fili.

"Kili, come on! We're leaving."

"They are your people - You must go." Tauriel tells him.

Tauriel looks at Kili both sadly and guardedly, then walks past him. Kili looks distraught for a second, then whirls around to face her again.

"Come with me. I know how I feel; I'm not afraid. You make me feel alive."

Tauriel turns her head away. "I can't."

Kili reaches out and takes her arm. "Tauriel, **amralime**."

Hearing this, Tauriel looks at Kili, shocked and surprised. I'm also surprised as I look to them.

"I don't know what that means."

I can't see his smile but I can hear it in his voice. "I think you do."

Tauriel smiles and begins to lean toward Kili, but then suddenly straightens up and makes her face blank. I know why. . .Legolas is stood right behind her. She addresses Legolas, whom she sensed approaching behind her.

 _"Hîr nín, Legolas."_

I see Kili's shoulder tense and know he's looking at Legolas with hostility over Tauriel's shoulder.

 _"Maewado i Naug. Boe i nadh egeno."_

Tauriel looks at Kili for a few more seconds, then, torn by her duty, begins to turn away. Kili sadly turns toward us as we're launching the boat. He suddenly pauses, then turns around and hurries back to Tauriel. He takes her hand and places something in her hand, folding her fingers closed over it. She gasps and looks at him as he gets close to her face and holds her hands to his heart.

"Keep it. As a promise."

A promise. I know instantly what he gave her. The stone Dis gave to him before they left the Blue Mountains. They smile at each other, then Kili runs toward the boat. Legolas looks on, confused.

I help Kili onto the boat and we sail across the water towards Erebor. Looking back to shore, I catch Legolas's eye and hold his gaze. As I keep looking to the Prince, I wonder whether I am having my own infatuation with him, just like Kili and Tauriel. I shake my head as I turn away. No. . .I can't be, he hates me, I'm sure of it. But yet, as I look back and see Legolas still looking, I begin to wonder whether I will see him again.

* * *

 _"Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin, hon leitho o ngurth."_ \- May the blessing that was given to me be sent from me to him, may he be released from death.

 **"Amralime." -** My Love

 _"Hîr nín, Legolas." -_ My Lord Legolas.

 _"Maewado i Naug. Boe i nadh egeno." -_ Take your leave of the Dwarf. You are needed elsewhere.

* * *

 **There we are! Next chapter we arrive in Erebor! Please keep leaving me your reviews!**


	24. Erebor

**Woowoo! We're finally at Erebor! Things are going to be a bit tense from now on for Faron and her family!**

 **FlowerChild23 -** Yes it is sad, and it's only gunna get worse

 **Emzy2k11** \- Haha! I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about this! Here's the next chapter for ya!

 **Dinosaur Imperial Soldier** \- You'll find out what happens with the sickness! And with Faron and Legolas, this is just the beginning!

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967** \- Glad you loved it!

* * *

 **Erebor**

For the next few days, the dwarves and I travel towards the Lonely Mountain, having reached land the day before yesterday. It takes us a while, but we finally reach the gates of Dale. As we walk through, I look around at the rundown buildings and corpses which line the streets.

As we reach the square, I stop walking and slowly look around, memories of the past hitting me harder than I thought they would.

"Faron? Are you alright?" I hear Fili's voice distantly.

"Yes. I-I just need a moment. . ."

I walk towards a round mechanical ride that had horses for children to ride on. I smile as I run my hand over one of the horses. I remember having a go on this with my friends when I was a child. Nearby are the store's mother and I would often go to. The bakers we would get sweets from, the tavern we would take our meals, the jewellers and tailors. I could almost picture everything back to how it was.

"Is she alright?" I could hear Kili asking the others.

"She'll be fine, lad." Oin answers. "Don't forget, she spent the first few years of her childhood in Erebor. She would often come to Dale with her mother and spend the full day here, just the two of them. Being back here after so many years must be a shock to her."

I shake my head as I clench my fists together. The past is the past, no matter how much I want to change it, to make it so Smaug had never come, it would never be. My mother is dead, nothing can change that.

I stride back to the others, grabbing my pack on the way which I dropped moments ago.

"Let's go. We need to get to Erebor."

"Faron, are you alright?" Kili asks worriedly.

"I'm fine. Come on."

I walk on towards the mountain, the others following.

After about an hour, we climb up the steps to the gates where we stop in shock and fear as we see the destruction Smaug must have caused as he smashed through the front gate when he flew to Laketown. We all look to each other before we run into the halls of Erebor. I freeze again at the familiar sight of my old home. Bofur brings me out of my thoughts as he calls out, his voice echoing in the silence.

"Hello! Bombur? Bifur? _Anybody_?"

We clamber through the halls, looking for our kin. As we run down a staircase, Bilbo runs up towards us from another part of the city, calling out.

"WAIT! WAIT!"

I breathe a sigh of relief as I see him. Thank Mahal! They're alive!

"It's Bilbo! He's alive!" Oin exclaims.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!"

We meet each other in a corridor.

"You need to leave. We all need to leave."

"We only just got here?!" Bofur protests.

"I have tried talking to him, but he won't listen."

"What do you mean, laddie?" Oin asks.

"THORIN!" His raises voice makes us all jump and my attention is instantly on him. "Thorin. Thorin. He's been down there for days. He doesn't sleep. He barely eats. He's not been himself - not at all. It's this - It's this place. I think a sickness lies on it."

As Bilbo speaks, Fili and I look to each other, panic instantly on the others faces. I look down to where I know the treasure room is, knowing instantly what Bilbo is talking about.

"Sickness? What kind of sickness?" Kili asks.

Before anyone can say anything, I run past the group, running further down into Erebor, Fili right behind me. Bilbo and the others run after us, trying to stop us.

"Faron. Fili. Wait!"

As we continue heading down, a golden light begins to be visible on the walls. We round a corner, and the others stop short at the sight of Smaug's treasure, heaped so high over the floor of the cavern that the ground is barely visible.

I run on to the end of the landing looking over everything. The last time I saw this hall, was a few days before Smaug had come. I found father stood by the door watching Thror sink further into madness. I had always worried that father would one day succumb to the same madness, but he had reassured me everytime that he would never be like him, and I believed him so much that I was confident that he would overcome it. . .he would never fall. But now. . .I'm not so sure.

I feel Fili take my hand as he stands next to me. Both of us have always known about the sickness, Kili was too young at the time to understand, but we knew and always thought father would be safe.

My hearing suddenly picks up movement, turning my head I freeze and stare as father slowly strides out of a doorway, dressed in ornate robes and covered in jewellery. He looks more like Thror in this moment than any other time before. Thror in his madness that is. Father begins speaking softly, apparently to himself. He looks strange, almost possessed, and the others look at him in surprise, myself in sadness and disappointment.

"Gold - Gold beyond measure. Beyond sorrow and grief."

Father looks up and finally notices us standing here.

"Behold - the great treasure hoard of Thror."

He suddenly flings something high into the air to where we're standing, and Fili catches it. It is a giant blood-red jewel.

"Welcome, my sister's sons, to the kingdom of Erebor."

After walking around for a while, the five of us enter a room and I smile as I see Balin and Dwalin by a table.

"Balin!" Bofur exclaims.

Balin spins around as Dwalin looks up and big smiles appear on their faces as they see us. Dwalin instantly embraces Bofur as Nori runs down some stairs and hugs Kili. As the other dwarves appear, I go to Balin and kneel down to hold him.

"Oh lass! I was so worried about you!" Balin exclaims as he holds me close.

I smile as I hold him just as close. "As I was for you, Uncle." I pull away and rest my forehead against his. "When Smaug came to us, I had feared the worse."

"I feared the same for you. And the lads. It brings great joy to my heart to see you all here alive and well."

I smile as I pull away. I soon look down, dreading bringing up what's on my mind. I look to him. "Balin. . .father. . .has he. . ."

I don't have to say anymore as Balin looks down for a moment before looking back to me with sad eyes. "I fear so lass. I fear it is starting."

I look back down, trying to keep my tears back. Father had always sworn to me that he would never become like this, that he would never be like Thror. . .I guess I underestimated the power of gold over a person's word.

Before I can say anything else, I suddenly squeal as I feel strong arms wrap around me from behind, picking me up and spinning me around. I don't have to look to know who those arms belong too.

"Dwalin! Put me down!"

Dwalin laughs with the others as he sets me on the ground. I just smile as I turn and hold him close.

"I thought we lost ye again lass." Dwalin says softly, as soft as Dwalin can be.

"Who, me? Never. You should know me by now Dwalin, I always bounce back."

He chuckles as we pull away. "Aye, that I do know. Just as reckless as those brothers of yours."

"Hey!" The three of us cry out indignantly.

The others laugh again before father comes in and demands everyone to begin searching for the Arkenstone. We all follow him down to the treasure hall, but before I can set a foot back in there, father stops me from going in.

"No. Not you."

I look to him in confusion, the others also stop at this.

"What?" I ask him.

He looks to me and I have to hold back a gasp as I no longer see the love in his eyes anymore, not the same love he always has when he looks to me. More like the love for the gold that's started to seep through.

"I can't have you in there. I know you are my daughter, but I'm not having any elf in the treasure hall."

I just stare at him in hurt and disbelief. My father has never criticised me, judged me or forbidden me from doing something because of my heritage before. He was one of the few dwarves who didn't.

"Uncle, you have to be kidding!" Kili exclaims as he stands beside me. "This is Faron we're talking about!"

I just place a hand on his shoulder. "Kili, it's alright."

He looks to me. "But Faron-"

"Really, it's fine. I'll just have a wonder around."

He looks unsure for a moment before he follows the others inside. I stand by the door as I watch the dwarves searching through the mountains of gold for the Arkenstone. How they are supposed to find that one jewel underneath all of this I'll never know.

"Any sign of it?!" Father yells out.

"Nothing yet."

"Nothing here."

"Keep searching!"

"That jewel could be anywhere!" Oin calls out.

"The Arkenstone is in these halls - find it!"

"You heard him - Keep looking!" Dwalin orders.

"All of you - No one rests until it is found!"

I look to father for a moment before I turn and leave the halls. I make my way back to the room we found the others in and sit in one of the chairs. I never thought coming back home would feel this way. It was always supposed to be a happy mountain. The dragon would be dead and we would all celebrate and be merry before we'd start on making Erebor into what it once was. Instead, the dragon is dead, dead in the lake of Laketown, dozens of men, women and children dead because of us, father has been taken over by the dragon sickness and I've been ostracized because father doesn't want an elf near his precious gold, no matter that said elf is his daughter.

I put my head in my hands and pray to Mahal that everything would somehow get better.

* * *

 **There we are. This is just the beginning in Erebor. Get ready for some drama. Please review xx**


	25. Days in Erebor

**Hey guys! Got a nice quick update for you all! Hope you enjoy! Quite short though, so I apologise for that!**

 **Review responses;**

 **piperw142** \- You're very welcome! I'm glad you enjoy it enough to read! Got a quick update here!

 **FlowerChild23** \- Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

 **Dinosaur Imperial Soldier** \- Yup! Faron remembers a lot about her childhood, but doesn't like to dwell on a lot it. The chapter with the men of Dale, mainly Bard, will be in the chapter after next, and the elves the one after that.

 **wolfimus prime** \- Thorin is an ass at first isnt he? And I hope you mean "don't be mean to your daughter." not "do be meant to your daughter." lol! But, there's more to come between Faron and Thorin!

* * *

The next couple of days, I spend my time either walking around Erebor, in the library or in the room we've claimed for now while the others are stuck in the Treasure Hall, searching for the Arkenstone.

On the third day, I am in the Throne Room with father, Bilbo, Balin and Dwalin. Father is gazing upon the throne, over which the Arkenstone had been inlaid before it was lost, a claw mark scratched into the stone, taking out a big chunk of it. Bilbo is standing to the left as Balin, Dwalin and I are stood behind Thorin, just before the steps to the dais.

"It is here in these halls - I know it." father mutters.

"We have searched and searched. . ." Dwalin tries to reason.

"Not well enough!"

"Thorin, we all would see the stone returned."

"And yet, it is still not FOUND!"

The halls of the throne room echoed as he exclaimed the last word.

"Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?" Balin asks, causing me to look to him before looking back to father.

Father turns and slowly walks toward Balin, Dwalin and I. I have never ever been afraid of my father, never. But right now, I could not be more terrified. It's just the look in his eyes that scare me.

"The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people."

"It is the King's Jewel. AM I NOT THE KING?!"

I wince as he shouts. As father turns away, the four of us all look uneasy and we glance at each other.

"Know this - If anyone should find it and withhold it from me, I will be avenged."

Father then leaves and goes back to the Treasure Hall.

I leave the throne room and soon find myself in the library. As I try to salvage something readable, I hear a weeping sound. Walking around, I find Balin leant against a shelf, his back to me and his shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs. I walk over to him.

"Uncle Balin?"

He stops and looks back to me, drying his eyes. "Faron, I didn't hear you come in."

I smile as I walk over. "I'm quiet as a mouse when I want to be. You should know this by now."

He gives me a watery smile, to which I hold him close. He embraces me back.

"We will get through this Balin. Somehow we will."

He nods as we pull away and he dries his face. At hearing footsteps, we turn to see Bilbo walking over.

"Dragon-sickness - I've seen it before. We both have." Balin speaks to him. "That look. That terrible need. It is a fierce and jealous love, Bilbo. It sent his grandfather mad."

Bilbo stands with us. "Balin, if-if Thorin. . .had the Arkenstone. . ." Bilbo slightly cocks his head, giving Balin a pointed look. I look at him in confusion for a moment, when it twigs. He's got the Arkenstone, or he knows where it is. ". . .if it was found - Would it help?"

"That stone crowns all. It is the summit of this great wealth, bestowing power upon he who bears it. Will it stay his madness? No, lad; I fear it would make it worse. Perhaps it is best that it remains lost."

Balin raises his eyebrow at Bilbo. That's a look I know to say; 'don't give him the Arkenstone.'

Bilbo leaves. Balin and I share a glance before I follow Bilbo out. I take his hand and lead him down a corridor, stopping and turns to him.

"You have it?"

He pauses for a moment before he nods. "Yes. I-I found it before Smaug attacked us."

"And you didn't tell my father?"

"No. I'm afraid to. He's changed, surely you know this. You've seen it. When he barred you from entering the treasure hall, if he was sane, he would never have done that."

I sigh as I nod as I look down. "Aye. It's like. . .like looking at my great-grandfather all over again." I turn back to him. "Can-Can I see it?"

He nods as he looks around before opening his jacket and pulling the stone slightly out of his pocket. As I look to it, I remember the last time I ever saw it. I was five years old and sitting in Thror's lap, staring at the stone as he told me about it. I then remember standing on his knees and reaching up to try to touch it, earning a chuckle from him, grand-father Thrain and father, before father pulled me off his lap and stood me beside him as Thranduil was making his way towards us.

"Faron?" I suddenly hear Bilbo's voice, pulling me from my thoughts.

I shake my head and look away from the stone until he puts it back. "Bilbo, no matter what happens, don't give my father that stone." I look back to him. "Balin is right, if father has it, it will make him worse. I've already seen my great-grandfather go mad through it, I am not prepared to see my father go the same way. Promise me you won't give it to him."

He nods. "I promise."

I just smile in relief. He smiles back before he reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out an acorn. I open my mouth to say something before we hear father's voice.

"What is that?!"

Looking around, we see him striding rapidly towards us.

"Father, wait, please. It's not what you think."

He ignores me. "In your hand!"

Bilbo tries to reassure him. "It-It's nothing."

"Show me."

He holds his hand out to show the acorn. "I picked it up in Beorn's garden."

I look to father to see him looking at Bilbo in surprise.

"You've carried it all this way."

"I'm gonna plant it in my garden, in Bag End."

His anger fading, father smiles fondly at Bilbo, to which I have to smile at.

"That's a poor price to take back to the Shire."

"One day it'll grow. And every time I look at it, I'll remember - Remember everything that happened, the good, the bad. And how lucky I am that I made it home."

The three of us all smile.

"Thorin, I. . ."

Suddenly, Dwalin comes up and interrupts him.

"Thorin, survivors...from Laketown. They are streaming into Dale. There's hundreds of them."

Looking to father, I see the smile has faded into a stern, uncompromising face.

"Call everyone to the gate." he lets go of my hand and strides off. "TO THE GATE! NOW!"

I let out a sigh of frustration, as does Bilbo, but we follow father and Dwalin to the gate.

* * *

After working through the evening and late into the night, we are all blocking up the entrance that Smaug broke through. Some carry rocks by hand while other use the help of various pulleys and other machines. Kili, Bilbo and I walk over with a cart full of rocks in various sizes. We have only got the wall half done.

"I want this fortress made safe by sunup. This mountain was hard won - I will not see it taken again." Thorin says as he walks to the top of the wall.

Kili drops the end of the cart he is pulling. "The people of Laketown have nothing." Thorin looks over to his nephew as he talks. "They came to us in need. They have lost everything."

"Do not tell me what they have lost. I know well enough their hardship. Those who have lived through Dragonfire should rejoice. They have much to be grateful for."

Father looks out at the city of Dale, where many fires can be seen lit by the people. He then turns and shouts to his dwarves.

"More stone! BRING MORE STONE TO THE GATE!"

I look to father and see just how much he has changed thanks to that bloody dragon sickness. Father would never act like this normally. He would never go back on his word, which is what hurts me the most.

* * *

Kili, Bilbo and I leave the gate to find some more stone, this time joined by Fili. We wander through the halls aimlessly until we come to a four-way junction.

"Well, which way shall we go now?" Kili asks.

As I look around, memories suddenly appear. Fire. Screaming. Being lost. Getting lifted into Dwalin's arms. The last memory to appear makes me freeze as I look down one of the paths.

"Faron, are you alright?" Bilbo asks, drawing the attention of the brothers.

I don't say anything as I run down the path, the three of them shouting after me as they follow. I run down the hall for some time until I stop dead. The path is blocked by a giant boulder, but that isn't what stops me, it's what's on the ground in front of it. A corpse. . .a corpse of a dam can be seen from the waist up. I shakily walk over and kneel beside the corpse as the trio arrive.

"Faron. . ."

I look up to my brothers, tears falling down my face. "Fee, Kee. . .meet your Aunt Rala. . .my **amad**."

* * *

 **0_0! Faron's mother! Oh no! What's going to happen next? Will this be enough to snap Thorin out of his sickness? Stay tuned to find out! Please review! The more I get, the faster the update!**

 **Translations;**

 **Amad** \- Mother


	26. Princess Rala

**:'( This chapter broke my heart when writing it!**

 **Review Responses;**

 **InariKiri** \- Yup! It helps when I've got almost all of this story typed up and you lovely people reviewing!

 **Leona2016** \- Well, I have a;; but two/three chapters of this story written up, so that helps with updating quickly, as well as your lovely reviews! The change is heart-wrenching, it's been heart-breaking for me to write the change, especially in this chapter as you will find out.

* * *

 **Princess Rala**

Thorin has left the gate and gone to the Treasury while the other dwarves are still building up the gate. Faron, Fili, Kili and Bilbo left to find more stone about an hour ago, and have still not returned. Balin and Dwalin are talking about sending some of them to go find the four when Bilbo suddenly runs up.

"What's wrong lad?" Balin asks as he notices the look of distress on the hobbit's face.

The others all look over at the sound of concern in Balin's voice.

"Fili. . .Fili sent me to find you." Bilbo speaks while trying to get his breath back.

"Where's Faron and the lads? Are they alright?" Dwalin asks.

"It's Faron. She said. . .she said she's found her mother."

This causes the dwarves to freeze, especially Balin, Dwalin, Oin and Gloin, who had all been in the mountain when the Princess was alive.

"Dwalin, go get Thorin and tell him. Bilbo, take the rest of us to them." Balin orders.

Dwalin rushes off for the Treasury, after getting directions from Bilbo, the others follow the hobbit down a few corridors and taking a right turn at a four-way intersection. They stop halfway down the corridor as they see it blocked off by a boulder and Faron kneeling beside a corpse, the lads on either side of her, holding her close as she weeps. The corpse is unrecognisable, like the ones in the west guard room, the only way Balin can tell that this is the Princess is by the gold necklace around her neck, a wedding gift from Thorin.

* * *

I don't look up as I hear the thundering footsteps of the others approaching, I just keep my head down as I can now finally grieve for her now that I have found her.

At the feeling of a hand on my shoulder, I look up to see Balin stood behind the three of us, a sad smile on his face and the look of mourning in his eyes. Looking over the others who have come, heads hanging in mourn, I see father and Dwalin are missing.

"Where is **adad**?" I ask.

A flash of annoyance and regret passes through his eyes as Balin hangs his head. He doesn't have to say anything, I know exactly where he is. I turn back to mother, hoping that Dwalin can knock some sense into him. Right now, I need my father back. . .

Hearing a pair of feet making their way towards us, disappointment fills my being as I recognise the foot-falls of Dwalin.

"Thorin?" I hear Fili ask from next to me.

Dwalin sighs and stays quiet for a moment. "He's not coming."

I have never felt anger for my father in my life, but right now, that is all I can feel. Angry that he would rather be amongst his gold than to be by the sides of his daughter and dead wife.

Shaking off the arms of my brothers and Balin, I stand and storm off, pushing past the others as I go and ignoring their shouts. It's one thing to not ask about Fili, Kili and I after the dragon came to Laketown, even worse to abandon the men, women and children of said town after it was destroyed, but to ignore this? To not be bothered to come and see my mother, his wife, the woman whom we both mourned for almost two centuries.

I storm right into the Treasury, ignoring the fact that I have been barred from the hall. Right now, I couldn't care less, the only thought on my mind is finding father and trying to knock some sense into his thick head.

Walking over the pieces of gold, stumbling a few times as a few fall from under my feet, I finally manage to find him in one of the back rooms. Making my way over, I see him picking up a beautiful necklace made of tiny, shining, and white gems.

"The white gems of Lasgalen." I hear him say. "I know an Elf-Lord who would pay a pretty price for these."

I hear him laugh slightly as he tosses the necklace back into a pile of jewels, scattering many of the tiny gems.

"Father!" I call out to him.

He looks up, his face turning dark as he sees me, which make me take a step back, not expecting him to look at me like that.

"I thought I ordered you to stay out of here?"

I ignore his question as I stand tall. "Why didn't you come?"

"Come where?"

I look at him. "Come where? Didn't Dwalin come and tell you?"

His face turns even darker as he pushes past me, walking over his precious gold again. "I have no time for foolish games."

I stare at the back of him in shock. "Ga-Games? Foolish games? You are joking aren't you? Why would I make a game about this? About my mother? I found her!"

He stops walking, but doesn't turn to face me. "And why should I trust an elf?"

My whole body turns cold, my heart stopping as I hear those words, the words spoken to me by those who turned against me when I was a child. After Smaug first attacked Erebor. Father had always defended me against the people who said those things to me, and to hear HIM to utter those words. . .it breaks my heart.

"Because. . .because I'm you daughter."

He scoffs. "Daughter?" he shakes his head. "I warned her we couldn't take you, I knew it was a bad idea to keep you. We should have sent you away as soon as she brought you."

His words hit to the core. I try to push the heart-break away, reassuring myself that this is because of the sickness, it's the sickness talking. I walk over to him.

"Don't say that father, come on. Let's get out of here and go see mother."

I take his hand and move to walk him out of the Treasury, but he sharply pulls his hand back.

"Don't touch me! She is not your mother, and I'm definitely not your father."

I look to him in shock as he looks to me with such hatred in his eyes. He turns from me and starts to walk away, but I don't let him.

"Father, don't be like this." I walk over and place a hand on his shoulder. "Please, let's just leave and-"

I suddenly cry out as a searing pain erupts from my upper arm as father spins around. Looking to my arm, I see the sleeve of my coat has been torn and a deep laceration is glaring back at me, blood dripping down my arm. Turning to father in shock, in his left hand, I see one of his daggers, which has blood on the blade. My blood. He hurt me. . .my father has physically hurt me. . .he never even struck me as punishment when I was a child, always stern words, with me and my brothers.

Looking in his eyes, I see a flash of regret and guilt for about a second before it leaves before he sheathes the dagger.

"Get out. Before I kill you."

Looking at him for a few moments, I turn and leave.

* * *

It has been a while since Faron left the group. Fili and Kili leave with Bilbo to go find her while Balin and the others get Princess Rala down into the tombs to be ready to sent back to stone.

"I hope Faron is alright." Bilbo says to the lads as they're walking.

"Don't worry, Bilbo. She'll be fine. What can go wrong?" Kili tries to reassure the hobbit.

As they round a corner, the trio see Faron sat against a wall further down.

"There she is! Hey, Faron, we've been looking everywhere for you. Balin sent us to find you, we're getting your **amad** ready for her burial."

As the three get closer, they can tell something is wrong as she doesn't look up, her face is pale, paler than normal and she is staring blankly ahead of her.

"Faron? Are you alright?" Fili asks as they approach her.

Again, she makes no movement. As they reach her, they stop and stare wide eyed as the slash on her right arm.

"Oh Mahal! Faron, what happened!?" Kili exclaims as the three of them are instantly around her.

There's still nothing from her, her empty eyes staring at the wall ahead. Fili sends Kili off to get the others to meet them in the records room before he lifts Faron up and with Bilbo's help, they get her into the room they claimed when they arrived.

Sitting Faron on the ground, he takes Faron's coat off and after accepting a cloth an a waterskin from Bilbo, pours water onto the cloth and begins to clean the wound. Fili and Bilbo look up as the others run in, all of them stopping in shock as they see the wounded elf.

"What happened!?" Balin asks worriedly as he walks over.

"I don't know. Kili, Bilbo and I found her sat in the corridor. She hasn't been responsive to us at all." Fili explains, beginning to get worried about his **namad.**

Oin pushes himself past the others and walks over with his medical pack.

"Here lad, let me take care of that."

Fili moves a little, keeping the cloth on the wound to stem the bleeding as Oin gets a needle and thread prepared to stitch it closed. As the needle pierces the skin, Faron makes no sound nor any movement.

"Somethin' must've happened with Thorin. . ." Dwalin deduces.

This causes everyone to look to him.

"Thorin? How could you say that Dwalin? Uncle Thorin would never hurt her!" Kili says in Thorin's defence.

"I'm jus' sayin'. She was fun when she was with her mother, but after hearing Thorin wouldn't turn up, she storms off. She must've confronted him like we thought. In his madness. . .there's no telling what he could do."

"You really think Thorin could have done this?" Bilbo asks in surprise.

"It wouldn't be the first time someone's hurt her in the family." Balin points out, causing the others to turn to him. "When we lost Thror to the madness, he started saying things about her because she's an elf. It wouldn't surprise me if Thorin did the same. . .but went one step too far."

Everyone turns back to Faron as Oin finishes stitching and banadging her wound. Fili kneels in front of her and gently takes her face in his hands.

"Faron. . .everything is alright, **namad**. Come back to us."

It takes a moment of coaxing from the young prince, but Faron's eyes finally come back into focus, both orbs darting about the room before they focus on her brother.

"F-Fili?"

Fili smiles. "That's right. I'm here Faron. So is Kee, Bilbo and the others. What happened to you?"

Faron looks down as she goes through in her head just what happened in the Treasury, her heart breaking once again at the words he said and the physical pain he inflicted on her.

"I-I went in and immediately wondered why he didn't come when Dwalin went for him, he accused me of playing foolish games with him, asking me why he should trust an elf? Then. . .then he told me Rala wasn't my mother nor is he my father. When I put my hand on his shoulder, he. . ."

She didn't have to finish as she looks down to her arm. The dwarves and Bilbo all look at each other in horror at what Faron told them. Faron looks up at the older brother, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I was scared of him, Fee. . .I have never been scared of **adad**. . .but now. . ."

Fili is instantly at her side as she begins to weep, pulling her into him. She lays her head on his chest as Kili sits on her other side, careful of her injured arm, he wraps his arms around his **namad**. The others look on in sadness as Faron now cries for not only the loss of her mother. . .but maybe the loss of her father. . .they only hope that she can pull through this. . .

* * *

 **:'( Poor Faron! Let's hope things change soon! Please leave your lovely reviews!**

 **Translations;**

 **Adad** \- Father

 **Namad** \- Sister


	27. War Plans

**Hey, all! It's almost battle time! It all starts in the next chapter!**

 **Also, just a quick post to say that I have just uploaded a new fanfic, A Wolf Among Dwarves! Please give it a read and hope you all enjoy!**

 **Review responses;**

 **piperw142** \- You're very welcome, and of course I'll be updating more chapters! I'm not stopping this until it's done!

 **wolfimus prime** \- He won't be happy, he'll come to realise what he's done soon.

 **Dinosaur Imperial Soldier** \- This is bad. The one Faron has always looked up to is deep in his madness.

 **FlowerChild23** \- It is sad! I almost cried when I wrote that chapter.

 **Emzy2k11** \- Here's an update for you! Thank you for your enthusiasm!

* * *

 **Plans for War**

It has been a few days since the confrontation with my father in the Treasury, and I haven't been near the room or him since, deciding to give him a bit of space as well as keeping away out of fear. . .how the day could ever come where I would be afraid of my own father is beyond me. . .

The day after, I finally laid my mother to rest, laying her in her stone tomb. It felt good to be finally able to give my mother a proper burial, with us not being able to retrieve her body before we left.

I stayed in the tomb for hours after and just sat and talked and talked to her, telling her about my life up to then, asking for help and advice to get through now.

Once I had left the room, I kept close to Fili and Kili, showing them around the parts of Erebor that was available to us at the time. It's on one of these times when Dwalin tells us we're needed at the gate.

Rushing to the gate, I see father running up the battlements, the rest of us following. Standing beside my brothers, I look over at Dale to see elves in golden armour lined along the walls. There must have been close to a hundred, maybe two hundred elves just stood there watching the mountain.

Hearing the gallops of a horse, I look down to the path and breathe a sigh of relief as I see Bard, riding towards us on a white horse. The dwarves and I left before we knew the situation on him and Bain, at least we knew now they were safe. Looking to Fee and Kee, I can tell they were thinking the same as me as smiles were on their faces, along with Bofur and Oin.

"Hail Thorin, son of Thrain! We are glad to find you alive beyond hope." Bard calls up as he stops by the gate.

"Why do you come to the gates of the king under the mountain armed for war?" Father asks.

"Why does the king under the mountain fence himself in? Like a robber in his hole."

"Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed."

"My lord - We have not come to rob you, but to seek fair settlement. Will you not speak with me?"

Father nods, and steps away from the platform and down the stairs. Watching him walk down, I see him talking quietly to a raven before sending it off, the bird flies out of the opening above the gate and flies away rapidly, cawing loudly. Reaching the bottom, I see Bard looking through a hole built into the blockade, and Thorin strides up.

"I'm listening."

"On behalf of the people of Laketown, I ask that you honour your pledge. A share of the treasure so that they might rebuild their lives."

"I will not treat with any man while an armed host lies before my door."

"That armed host will attack this mountain if we do not come to terms."

"Your threats do not sway me."

"What of your conscience? Does it not tell you our cause is just?! My people offered you help. And in return, you brought upon them only ruin and death!"

"When did the men of Laketown come to our aid, but for the promise of rich reward?!"

"A bargain was struck!"

Father looks to him fully. "A bargain? What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food? To ransom our future in exchange for our freedom? You call that a fair trade? Tell me, Bard the Dragonslayer, why should I honour such terms?"

"Because you gave us your word. Does that mean nothing?"

Father turns away from the hole, disappearing from Bard's view. He leans back against the blockade and for a moment looks tired and weary. He then looks at the other dwarves, Bilbo and I, who are all standing watching him. After a few moments, he turns back to the wall.

"Be gone, ere arrow fly!"

Bard slaps the rock angrily, then mounts his horse and rides back to Dale. We watch him go from the top of the gate.

"What are you doing?!" I look to Bilbo as he turns to father. "You cannot go to war."

Father looks to the hobbit. "This does not concern you."

"Excuse me?! But just in case you haven't noticed, there is an army of elves out there. And not to mention several hundred angry fishermen. We-We are in fact outnumbered."

Father just smiles. "Not for much longer."

"What does that mean?"

"It means Master Baggins, you should never underestimate dwarves."

Father looks to us all.

"We have reclaimed Erebor - Now we defend it!"

As father walks down, I look back to Dale to see Bard talking to Thranduil, who is mounted on his elk. They look back to the mountain in time to see the dwarves dislodge the head of one of the massive stone statues, causing it to fall and break the raised bridge to the gate, thus disabling any attackers from approaching the gates.

Looking back to the man and elf, I see Thranduil withdrawing his sword. Even though I cannot hear what they are saying, just by the look in the Elven King's eyes, I can tell that this is war.

* * *

Later that day, the dwarves and I are in the armoury preparing for the possible battle ahead. Although, I could imagine father, in his state, would definitely declare war.

I strapped on some twin daggers and throwing knives. I decided to go without a bow as the dwarven ones are too small for me to use. And as the armour is far too small, I'm having to go without that as well.

"Master Baggins, come here!" Thorin calls out.

Looking up, I see Bilbo walking to the armoury and I listen to their conversation.

"You are going to need this. Put it on."

Bilbo begins removing his jacket and I watch as father holds up a tunic of white mail.

"This vest is made of silver steel - _"Mithril"_ it was called by my forebears."

Father holds it up so that Bilbo can slide into it.

"No blade can pierce it."

Bilbo finishes putting it on, then looks at himself; the other dwarves watch also.

"I look absurd. I'm not a warrior; I'm a Hobbit."

"It is a gift. A token of our friendship. True friends are hard to come by."

I see him look back to us, frowning as he grabs Bilbo by the shoulder and pulls him away where we can't hear him. I can still hear him, I try not to eavesdrop, but I do so.

"I have been blind. Now I begin to see. I am betrayed!"

"Betrayed?"

"The Arkenstone."

I glance over as father moves closer to the hobbit, Bilbo looks extremely uncomfortable and worried, which I can't blame him for as I realise he still has the Arkenstone. Father whispers to Bilbo.

"One of them has taken it."

My head shoots over to him at this. Bilbo almost sighs audibly in relief, truth be told, so am I. But to believe one of his kin took it. . .or myself. . .does he think I took it?

"One of them is false."

"Thorin. . .the quest is fulfilled. You've won the mountain. Is that not enough?"

"Betrayed by my own kin."

"No eh. . .You. . .You made a promise. . .to the people of Laketown. Is-Is this treasure truly worth more than your honor? _Our_ honour, Thorin. I was also there, I gave my word."

"For that I'm grateful. It was nobly done. But the treasure in this mountain does not belong to the _people of Laketown_! This gold. . .is ours. . .and ours alone. By my life, I will not part with a single coin! Not. . .one. . .piece of it!"

I step aside as I allow the dwarves, who are now fully fitted with armour and weapons, stride past in single file. Father follows his men, leaving Bilbo and I alone. Bilbo walks over.

"Are you alright?" he asks me.

I nod with a sigh. "I'm fine, don't worry." I look to him and put on a smile as I look to the shirt. "A Mithril shirt. That really is a kingly gift."

He smiles. "I still think I look ridiculous. I'm just a hobbit, nothing special."

I shake my head. "No, Bilbo. You are special. You helped my father to reclaim our home. You helped us when even our cousin wouldn't help us. And I thank you for all you have done for us."

He smiles as I help him slip his coat back on.

"You know, the worth of that shirt is greater than that of the Shire."

He stares at me in shock. "W-What?"

I nod. "Mhm. Among dwarves, Mithril is actually worth more than gold and jewels. The wealth of Moria was actually Mithril before the Orcs rook over."

He continues to stare before he goes to take off his coat. "I definitely can't accept this now."

I just smile as I put his coat back on. "One thing you need to know, it's offensive to dwarves to deny a gift. And you definitely deserve this gift."

He smiles and nods as he accepts the gift. Smiling, I pat his shoulder and walk on, leaving him with his own thoughts.

* * *

 **And the prepations are done! The next chapter is the beginning of the Battle of the Five Armies! Please leave your lovely reviews and I hope you give A Wolf Among Dwarves a read!**


	28. Battle of the Five Armies - Part 1

**Hey all, the Battle of the Five Armies has just begun! Please enjoy! Part 2 should be up in a few days!**

 **Review responses;**

 **piperw142** \- You're welcome! And don't worry, I'm not stopping now! Not when I'm so close to the ending!

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967** \- I'm glad you did!

 **Dinosaur Imperial Soldier** \- Here we go! The start of the Battle of the Five Armies! You'll have to see what happens to Faron! And of course, she's not going to let anything happen to Bilbo!

* * *

 **Battle of the Five Armies - Part 1**

The next morning, we all gather on the gate, (Fili putting himself between father and I), and see Thranduil's elves and about fifty men and women gathered on the fields in between Erebor and Dale. Thranduil and Bard ride through the elves, Thranduil on his elk and Bard on his white horse.

As they both approach our side of the broken bridge over the moat, father pulls out a bow and shoots an arrow at the ground directly in front of Thranduil and Bard, who immediately halt in surprise.

"I will put the next one between your eyes!"

Father draws another arrow as the dwarves on the wall cheer and shake their weapons. Thranduil stares at father angrily, then slightly tilts his head. Instantly, several rows of Elves near the front of the army pull out their bows, nock their arrows, and aim at us, all in one fluid motion. The dwarves' cheering cuts off abruptly as all of them but father duck behind the ramparts. After father and Thranduil stare at each other for a few moments, Thranduil raises his hand, and the elves easily put away their arrows. father still has his bow drawn.

"We've come to tell you: payment of your debt has been offered. . .and accepted." Thranduil says.

"What payment? I gave you nothing! You have nothing!"

Thranduil looks to Bard, who reaches into his pocket.

"We have this." Bard says as he takes out the Arkenstone.

I stare at the stone in shock and horror. I know I made Bilbo promise not to give father the Arkenstone, but to give it to them. . .I instantly worry for the halfling.

"They have the Arkenstone?" Kili says in disbelief. "Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the king!"

"And the king may have it - in our good will." Bard puts the Arkenstone back into his coat. "But first he must honour his word."

Father whispers to himself, and those of us near him can hear.

"They are taking us for fools. This is a ruse, a filthy lie."

Looking at Balin, I can see he looks shocked that father's mental state has deteriorated to the point at which he would even consider this. father then yells out.

"THE ARKENSTONE IS IN THIS MOUNTAIN! IT IS A TRICK!"

Bilbo steps out from the dwarves. "It-It's no trick. The stone is real. I gave it to them."

As Bilbo speaks, father's expression changes to a mixture of sorrow and anger. Father and the other dwarves look at Bilbo in shock, I look over in fear and worry, keeping a close eye on father.

"You. . ."

"I took it as my fifteenth share.

"You would steal from me?"

"Steal from you? No. No. I may be a burglar, but I like to think I'm an honest one. I'm willing to let it stand against my claim."

"Against your claim?! Your claim! You have no claim over me you miserable rat!"

Father throws down his bow in anger and takes a step towards Bilbo.

"I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to, but. . ."

"But what, thief?!"

"You are changed, father! The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word! Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin, or his daughter!"

"Do not speak to me. . .of loyalty!" father shouts to the other dwarves. "Throw him from the rampart!"

Bilbo looks shocked, I stare at father in horror and the other dwarves, rather than obeying father, step away from Bilbo in confusion. Thranduil and Bard look concerned. Father is surprised that no one obeyed him.

"DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Father grabs Fili's arm, but Fili shakes him off, I pull him back slightly. He stares at us in shock for a moment before turning to Bilbo.

"I will do it myself!"

He lunges forward and grabs Bilbo, shouting.

"CURSE YOU!"

"No!" Fili and I shout.

Fili, Kili and I dart forward to try to pull father away from the hobbit as he begins to push him over the rampart.

"Cursed be the Wizard that forced you on this Company!"

Father stops by the loud sudden voice of Gandalf. Looking up, I breathe a huge sigh of relief as I see him standing in front of the elves.

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY BURGLAR," his voice returns to normal. "Then please don't damage them. Return them to me! You're not making a very splendid figure as king under the mountain, are you? father son of Thrain!"

After a few tense moments, father's hold on Bilbo loosens and the hobbit drops.

"Never again will I have dealings with wizards. . ."

While he's distracted, Bofur and I gently lift Biblo and push him towards a rope laid out on the ground not far away.

"Go."

"Or Shire-rats! Or elves!"

Bilbo throws the coiled rope over the wall and clambers down.

"Are we resolved? The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised." Bard speaks up.

I stay by where Bilbo climbed over as father begins pacing, coming close to me. He looks out to the hill to our left as if searching for something.

"Why should I buy back, that which is rightfully mine!"

Thranduil turns to Bard. "Keep the stone, sell it. Ecthelion of Gondor will give you a good price for it."

I sigh. Thranduil is not making this any easier.

"I would kill you! By my oath I would kill you all!"

"Your oath means nothing! I have heard enough!"

He shouts something to his elves and they all aim their arrows at the dwarves. I look up to father and pray that he actually listens.

Gandalf walks to us. "Thorin, lay down your arms. Open these doors. This treasure will be your death."

I look up and see Balin stand next to father. "Thorin, we cannot win this fight."

I look to father to see him looking down, disheartened and defeated. I almost want to go and hold him, but I don't want to get too close in his madness.

"Give us your answer! Will you have peace or war?" Bard asks.

We watch as a raven flies and lands on the stone in front of him, cawing away. I see father look to the raven, his eyes widen in hope and relief.

"I will have war."

I look to the hill as I hear a rumbling sound to see an army appearing over the ridge. The troops are heavily armoured dwarves, lead by a huge dwarf riding a battle pig. My heart rises and sinks at the same time as I recognise the dwarf. Father's cousin, Dain Ironfoot, Lord of the Ironhills.

 _"Ribo i thangail!"_ Thranduil calls out.

The elves turn away from Erebor and begin marching quickly towards the Iron Hill dwarves, the men behind them. The dwarves stop just over the hill while Dain continues riding towards us.

"Hey, Thorin! Ironfoot has come!" Dain calls out, making the dwarves by me all cheer.

Dain rides his pig onto a rocky overlook to address the Elves and Men, who have stopped.

"Good morning! How are we all? I have a wee proposition, if ye wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of yer time. Would ye consider. . just sodding off!"

The townspeople, clutching their weapons, step back in fear, while the Elves pull out their swords and step forward.

"All of you - right now!"

"Stand fast!" Bard calls out to his people.

Gandalf strides forward. "Come now, lord Dain!"

Dain looks to the wizard. "Gandalf the Grey. Tell this rabble to leave, or I'll water the ground with their blood!"

"There is no need for war between dwarves, men and elves! A legion of orcs march on the mountain. Stand your army _down!"_

"I will not stand down before any elf! Not least this faithless woodland sprite!"

He gestures toward Thranduil, who looks angry.

"He wishes nothing but ill upon my people! If he chooses to stand between me and my kin - I'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then!"

Dain turns and rides towards his men.

"Dain, wait!"

"Let them advance, see how far they get." I hear Thranduil say.

"Do you think I give a dead dog for your threats, your pointy-eared princess! Ya hear that lads!? We're on! Let's give these bastards a good hammering!" Dain yells out as he reaches his dwarves. "Send in the goats!"

The dwarves part to allow mounted rams through, charging towards the elves.

 _"Ribog i thangail!"_

The elves prepare their bows to fire.

"Thranduil! This is madness!" Gandalf shouts out, to which I have to agree with.

Thranduil gives the order and the arrows soar towards the dwarves. Dain shouts out an order and just over half a dozen twirling bolts flew through the air, cut the arrows and landed in the middle of the elves. When they did land, the force of the land sent the elves flying behind us, maimed or dead no one knew.

Dain laughs. "How do you like that, the old twirley-whirlies? Ha, ha, you buggers!"

Thranduil gave the order to fire again, but ending up with the same result. The rams get closer as the elves perform a complicated manoeuvre to put their shield-and-spear bearers at the front of the army, while the archers stand behind them, just as their rams run up their shields and into the army of elves, thus beginning the battle between elves and dwarves. Dain charges in on his pig, the foot soldiers just behind. I just watch as two sides of my kin fight. My blood kin in the Woodland elves and my adopted kin with Dain and his dwarves.

As they fight, a rumbling is heard at the base of a spur of the mountain. The armies stop fighting and grow silent as they turn to look. On the gates, we also look around, wondering what is causing the sound.

All of a sudden, giant worm-like creature burst out from the base of the mountain near Ravenhill. Their mouths are essentially giant drilling machines, strong enough to crush the toughest rocks in their jaws. Everyone looks on in shock as they retreat back into the holes.

"Oh, come on!" I hear Dain call out.

Behind them, on top of Ravenhill, are several massive contraptions made of wood, rope, and cloth meant as signalling devices. Azog stood by the contraptions as he commands the few orcs with him. One of the wooden structures opens up in a particular position, and a horn sounds. Immediately, legions of orcs begin pouring out of the tunnels. There must be thousands or orcs just pouring out onto the fields.

"The hordes of hell are upon us! To battle! To battle, sons of Durin!"

Dain and part of his army turn and rush toward the oncoming orcs.

"I'm going over the wall! Who's coming with me?" Fili speaks up.

The other dwarves cheer and I cheer, all of us in agreement and we prepare to climb down.

"Stand down!"

We turn to father as he gives the order, beginning to make his way back inside.

"What? Are we to do nothing?"

"I said STAND DOWN!"

As Thorin walks away, the others look on in shock and surprise. I turn back to the field to see the dwarves running across the plain towards the advancing orcs. The elves do nothing while the dwarves stop running, and create a shield wall with their massive spears pointed outward, lead by the chants of the leader.

As the orcs get closer, the elves suddenly charge forward, jumping over the dwarves and start fighting the orcs. The dwarves pull back the wall and join in with the fight.

After another order being called by Azog, a dozen trolls suddenly run out into the fray, luckily they got shot down by Thranduil's archers.

Thranduil rides through the orcs on his elk as he finally gets involved in the fight, both he and Dain leading their men into battle. I watch from the gate, pacing back and forth as both of my kin are in the fight while I'm stuck up here, unable to help because my father is too deep into his madness to know any better.

After another call by Azog, some of the orcs turn and start making their way to Dale. I watch in horror as trolls, with catapults on their backs, appear and follow the orcs. Bard leads his men back to Dale, Gandalf and Bilbo following behind.

I watch in sorrow as many dwarves and elves are slain on the fields. I cannot see them, but even from here, I can hear the terrified screams of the men, women and children in Dale as it becomes overrun by orcs.

"I can't watch this anymore." I say as I turn from the battle and make my way down the stairs.

Sitting on a rock away from the gate, I cover my ears, wishing right now I didn't have elven hearing as I can still hear the screams. The screams of the innocent people who were dying and what were we doing? Hiding. Hiding away because of one sick dwarf. . .my own father at that.

I soon feel the arms of Fili and Kili around me and sense the support of the others as they gather around me, all of us silent as we stay silent, letting the grief take us all.

* * *

 **Part 1 is done! hope you all enjoyed! Please review and part 2 will be up soon!**

 **Translations;**

 _Ribo i thangail! -_ Rush the shield-fence!


	29. Battle of the Five Armies - Part 2

**We're coming so close to the end of the quest!**

 **Review Responses;**

 **Dinosaur Imperial Soldier** \- Yes she was. Horrified at seeing the deaths of her kin, both dwarves and elves and hearing the screams of the innocents in Dale. You'll have to wait till the next chapter for the battles end.

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967** \- Thank you!

* * *

As the fight continues on the plains of Erebor and Dale, inside the mountain, I follow Dwalin as he heads for the throne room to speak to father. Standing on top of the last set of stairs near the throne, I watch as Dwalin make his way to father.

"Since when do we forsake our own people? Thorin, they are dying out there."

"There are halls beneath halls within this mountain - places we can fortify."

I watch father as he slowly sinks more and more and madness, muttering to himself as he talks about keeping his precious gold safe.

"Shore up, make safe. Yes. . .Yes - that is it. We must move the gold further underground - to safety!"

Thorin begins walking away, but Dwalin angrily calls out to him.

"Did you not hear me?! Dain is surrounded! They're being slaughtered, Thorin."

"Many die in war. Life is cheap. But a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost. It is worth all the blood we can spend!"

I almost cry as I hear this. How could father say such a thing!?

I see Dwalin shaking his head, and can hear the disappointment and disgust in his voice as he speaks. "You sit here in these vast halls, with a crown upon your head, yet, you are lesser now than you have ever been."

"Do not speak to me as if I was some lowly dwarf lord. . ."

As he speaks, father is clearly mentally affected.

"As-As if I were still. . .Thorin. . .Oakenshield. "I AM YOUR KING!"

Father roars and pulls out his sword, I step forward, hand on the hilt of one of my daggers to intervene; however, he is so unbalanced that he almost falls over.

"You were always my king. You used to know that once." Dwalin bows his head in sorrow. "You cannot see that you have become."

"Go! Get out. . .before I kill you."

After looking at each other for a while, Dwalin turns and makes his way towards me. I watch as father turns and leaves the hall. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I look down to Dwalin, who looks to me with such sadness and disappointment, it makes me want to cry just seeing it. Seeing this coming from the usually stoic and strong dwarf makes me want to crumble.

"Come on, lass. . .there's nothing more to be done."

He puts his arm around me and together we leave.

* * *

As we reach the gates, the others are sitting around silently, but look up when we enter. We just shake our heads, causing them to look away again in sadness.

I sit on a rock beside Fili and rest my head on his shoulder as I take his hand. I feel him kiss the top of my head as he lays his head against mine, both of listening to the cries of those outside. Balin reaches over and takes our hands into his to give us some comfort.

We must have all been sat silently for about an hour, when I suddenly look up. I see father making his way towards us from further in the mountain, his sword drawn. I stand up and look to him, he is no longer dressed in his royal robes and heavy armour, but in a simple leather outfit and chainmail.

The others look at my sudden rise, and they also stand as they see what I was looking at. Kili rises and begins shouting.

"I will not hide behind a wall of stone, while others fight _our_ battles _for us_!"

Father and Kili continue to approach each other.

"It is not in my blood, Thorin."

They stop in front of each other.

"No, it is not. We are sons of Durin. And Durin's folk do not flee from a fight."

Father lays his hand on Kili's shoulder, smiling. They touch foreheads, making tears appear in my eyes. He's back! I finally have my father back! Father turns to the rest of us.

"I have no right to ask this of any of you; but will you follow me one last time?"

The dwarves raise their weapons, ready to follow their leader and friend again. Father sees me and begins to make his way over. Fili tenses for a moment, remember what happened the last time I was within reaching distance of him, but I just lay a hand on his shoulder.

Father takes my hands as he reaches me, his eyes glancing over to my still-bandaged arm. I now see the regret, guilt and sorrow in his eyes at the pain he has caused me. I kneel down in front of him as he reaches for my cheek.

"Faron. . .I am so so sorry for what I did. I have said the most awful things to you, things I would never dare utter to you. I swear, I don't mean any of it." his fingers gently brush over the bandage. "And to know I caused you physical harm. . .it sickens me. Faron, I know I do not deserve it, but could you ever forgive me? Could you ever forgive a foolish, old dwarf?"

I look to him for a moment before a smile appears on my face and I just wrap my arms around him, pulling him into me as I let the tears fall. I feel him wrap his arms tightly around me, holding me to him just as close.

The dwarves around us start cheering as we embrace each other. After a while, I pull away and smile at father, tears falling down my cheeks.

"I will always forgive you, **udad**. **Men lananubukhs me**."

He smiled at me as he wipes away my tears with him thumbs before resting his forehead against mine.

" **Men lananubukhs me, Gehyith**."

I smile. He hasn't called me that since I was a child. Pulling away, he kisses my cheek and embraces his oldest nephew, both of them touching foreheads.

"How are we going to get out of here, Thorin?" Balin asks.

Looking around, I suddenly smile as I look up. "I have an idea."

Father looks to me and turns to what I'm staring at, a grin appearing on his face. "Good thinking, Faron."

We then get to work. Father sends Bombur onto the gate with a big horn to blow at father's command while the rest of us rearrange the golden bell, tying it off ready to swing it against the barricade.

I stand by the rope, ready to cut it. Father gives the order to Bombur and he gives a few blows sending out a majestic call to those outside. At his nod, I swing my dagger and the bell falls against the barricade, the rocks blowing outwards. Bombur and I stand back in line with the dwarves, Fili and I on either side of father, Kili behind me and Dwalin behind Fili.

As the bell swings back, father runs out, all of us closely following. Across the bridge, Dain has got his men to act as a shield in front of the gates. The dwarves part, allowing us to run past.

"TO THE KING! TO THE KING!" Dain shouts out.

" **Du Bekâr**!" Father shouts as he raises his sword.

The rest of us give out battle cries of our own as we all collide with the Orcs, the dwarves forming a wedge behind us.

While battling, I manage to stay close to father and my brothers. Taking a bow and a quiver of arrows from one of the dead elves, I shoot any of the Orcs that get too close for comfort.

A troll strolls past that has its arms and legs missing from the elbow and knee down to be replaced with metal rods, a spiked ball as feet and spiked balls and chains attached to the arms. An Orc is on the head of the troll, holding onto chains which are attached to chains that are stuck into the trolls eyes.

I almost feel sorry for the poor troll. It has to be terrified at not know what's happening.

"Faron!" I hear Kili shout.

Looking around, I see him and Fili jumping onto one of Dain's fighting chariots which has a bolt crossbow on it, being pulled by goats. I jump on with Dwalin, Balin jumping up to take the reins.

He sets it going and drives it towards father and Dain, father mounted on a goat.

"And how do you two plan to fight your way, on your own to Ravenhill?" I hear Dain ask as we approach.

"Halt!" Balin calls out as he pulls the reins.

Father and Dain looking around, the latter jumping out of the way before he gets trampled by goats.

"It's been a while since I've done this." Balin says to his younger brother, to which I giggle at.

Thorin gives a shout as he rears up his goat, his sword out. "To Ravenhill!"

"Hold tight lads and lass!"

The goats charge on after father. Dain jumps back from the spikes coming out of the wheels.

"You old mad bastards! I like it!" I hear Dain exclaim, his voice laced with amusement.

I stand behind Kili as the chariot gets closer to the Orcs. As we plow through, the rams use their horns to knock out the Orcs right in front, Fili, Kili and I are by the wheels, using our swords as we go and Dwalin is using the crossbow, firing bolts at the Orcs ahead, the spikes slicing off Orc legs as we go and Balin is laughing away as he steers the goats, causing me to have a smile on my face.

A horn sounds from where Azog is, looking up, I see six trolls running towards us.

"Watch out!" I yell.

The rams jump off a small hill, causing the chariot to rise up a little, the spike slicing off all six of the trolls head clean off. Dwalin, Fili, Kili and I all laugh and cheer as we see this.

"Eyes front!" Balin calls out.

Spinning around, we see a giant armoured troll with bladed forearms heading straight for us.

Balin pulls the rams sharply to the right, the troll's blades missing us by mere inches. The strong turn makes us all lurch to the side, heading for the frozen river. The rams slip on the ice, but quickly regained their footing. The wheels of the chariot skid and we hit the side of the ravine, making our feet leave the chariot a little before Balin regains control.

"I'm out!" Dwalin cries out.

Kili hands him a new set of bolts for the crossbow. Hearing a roar overhead, we look to see the troll jumping onto the ice behind us, causing it to go through the ice, and starts to smash the ice behind.

"Bring it down! Shoot it!" Dwalin exclaims as Kili and I notch our bows.

"Where?" I ask as we take aim.

"Aim at his yambags!"

"It doesn't have any yambags!" Kili retorts.

I look to him. "How do you know!? Have you looked recently!?"

"Shoot!" Fili yells out.

I turn back and we shoot it in its hand to slow it down. But it's quickly gaining speed again.

"Hang on, lads! I'm coming!" Came a cry, and I see the troll from before with the chains, controlled by Bofur, comes charging and soon gets pulled onto the ice.

The spiked ball hits the other troll on the head, The armoured troll hits Bofur's in the neck, causing the troll to fall back. Bofur swings his trolls right arm and hits the armoured one in the head again. Dwalin, Kili and I are cheering as we watch.

"Bofur, you beauty!" Fili shouts just before Bofur falls onto the ice.

Looking back ahead, we see a troll holding up a bridge filled with Orcs. Dwalin begins shooting it with the bolts. It turns slowly towards us, allowing him to shoot it in the neck.

"Come on, you hairy hedgepig!" Dwalin growls as he keeps shooting.

The troll finally falls back, creating a bridge for us to cross the frozen water with. All of us laugh before I call out a warning of Wargs ahead.

The two rams at the front are soon taking by the beasts, we manage to fight them off, keeping the four remaining rams we have, the chariot has slowed down considerably since losing the rams.

"There's more coming!" Fili calls out as he looks behind us.

Dwalin turns to Balin. "We're pulling too much weight. We won't make it."

"Cut the tracers." I hear Balin say.

Dwalin looks up at his brother in shock, even I'm looking at him in shock. Balin stared straight ahead. "Ride them to Ravenhill."

Dwalin shook his head. "No, Balin."

Balin smiles and shakes his head. "My goat riding days are over."

Dwalin frowns before he grasps his brother's fore arm.

Balin nods with a smile. "Durin be with you, brother."

Dwalin nods, and, reluctantly, let his brother's arm go.

I step up as he stands aside. "Uncle. . ."

Balin smiles at me. "Don't you worry lass, I'll be just fine. You go on ahead and help your father."

I look to him in hesitation, I don't want to leave him alone to do this.

"Faron! Hurry up!"

Looking ahead, I see Kili and Dwalin getting on the rams. Looking back to Balin, I give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful."

He nods as I rush back to the remaining ram, climbing on, having to pull my legs right up as I'm too tall, I slash at the tracers holding the ram in place and it charges on after Dwalin and my brothers. Luckily I'm quite light so it can take my weight and we quickly catch up to the three dwarrows.

Looking up, I smile as I see father running across a bridge towards Ravenhill. He looks down and sees us.

"Onward!" he yells down to us.

"Lead on!" Dwalin yells back as we climb up the side of the hill to get to him.

The five of us fight a few Orcs that are left and ride up to Ravenhill, to face our final task. Defeating Azog once and for all.

* * *

 **There we have it. Part 2 done. Next will be at Ravenhill. Please keep your reviews coming xx**

 **Translations;**

 **Udad** \- father(greatest of)

 **Men lananubukhs me** \- I love you

 **Gehyith** \- Little Dove

 **Du Bekar!** \- To arms!


	30. Ravenhill

**I don't have much to say here.**

 **Review responses;**

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967** -We'll be seeing Legolas in this chapter!

 **Dinosaur Imperial Soldier** \- You'll have to see what happens in this chapter

 **FlowerChild23** \- Read on to find out

 **wolfimus prime** \- I do. I remember bawling my eyes out in the cinema when I first saw this. . .even more so when watching the extended edition.

* * *

 **Ravenhill**

We all finally make it to the top of the hill. I follow father and Dwalin as Kili climbs up from the side of the ice and Fili rides around the top.

Father, Dwalin and I jump off our rams and take out the orcs around us. Fili jumps down from above us, jumping off his ram in the process, Kili rushing to him as they fight together.

We finally defeat all of the Orcs and look out across the river at the ruins in which Azog was last seen; his wooden signalling machines are visible through the mist.

"Where is he?" Father asks.

"Looks empty. I think Azog has fled!" Kili exclaims.

"I don't think so. . .Fili, take your brother. Scout out the towers. Keep low and out of sight. If you see something; report back, do not engage - do you understand?!"

They nod

Dwalin rushes over. "We have company; Goblin mercenaries. No more than a hundred."

We look back the way we came to see goblins running over the ruins toward us.

"We'll take care of them. Go! Go!" Father pushes them on.

Fili and Kili jump onto the frozen river and run across it to the ruins as we fight the Goblins heading towards us.

* * *

After defeating the Goblins, I watch as father looks anxiously out over the frozen river towards the ruins.

"Where is that orc filth?" Dwalin asks in irritation.

"Thorin. . ."

We whip around and see Bilbo stood behind us, panting heavily.

"Bilbo!" father exclaims happily.

"You have to leave here! Now! Azog has another army attacking from the north. This watchtower will be completely surrounded. There'll be no way out."

I'm suddenly getting a sense of seeing this before. . .I can't think of where I've heard and seen this all happening before.

"We are so close! That Orc scum is in there. I say we push on." Dwalin tries to argue.

"No! That's what he wants. He wants to draw us in." Father tries to reason

I suddenly look to father in alarm as I remember. . .the vision in Mirkwood. . .Fili. . .

"This is a trap. . ."

Father looks to me, panicking before turning to Dwalin. "Find Fili and Kili! Call them back!"

"Thorin, are you sure about this?"

"Do it. We live to fight another day."

As we turn to leave, I stop and look back to Ravenhill as I hear a drumming sound.

"Father."

He stops and looks to me before turning his attention to Ravenhill where I see a light appearing. Atop the tower, Azog appears, dragging a bloodied Fili behind him.

"Fili. . ." I breathe out. . .it's coming true. . .the vision is coming true. . .

 _ **"**_ _ **This one dies first. Then the brother. Then the she elf. Then you, Oakenshield. You will die last."**_ Azog calls out to us.

"No! RUN!" Fili shouts.

The four of us look on in shock as Azog lifts Fili by the neck, then stabs him through the back with his arm-blade.

"FILI!" I scream out.

 _ **"Here ends your filthy bloodline!"**_ Azog calls before he drops Fili's lifeless body from the tower.

As I watch, I see Kili tearing up the stairs.

"KILI!" I scream before running off the watchtower and across the frozen river. I have lost one brother, I refuse to lose another!

"Faron!" I hear father yelling as he follows me, Dwalin behind him.

As I am clambering up the ruins to Ravenhill, I suddenly dive to the side as Azog rushes out of a tunnel and attacks me. Rolling away and standing, I charge at the creature that killed my little brother. Swinging my twin daggers to him, he blocks each attack with his mace and arm-blade, the same blade that killed Fili.

I cry out as I am pushed into the wall, my injured arm scraping on the stone, the bandage turning from white to red, so I know the wound has re-opened. Looking up, I see Azog about to swing his blade down, but father suddenly jumps out of nowhere and onto Azog's back.

Azog manages to throw him off and together, father and I fight to try to take him down. Father manages to knock Azog down, and Azog slides down a slippery slope; before we can chase after him, other orcs arrive and we are forced to fight them.

As father and I are fighting in the tunnels, Azog suddenly charges at father, knocking him onto the frozen river.

"Father!" I shout out as I run after him.

 _ **"Go in for the kill!"**_ Azog yells to his orcs, many of which run out on to the ice to attack father and I. _**"**_ _ **Finish them!"**_

I look around rapidly as many orcs run towards us; suddenly, the orcs begin falling over with arrows stuck in them. Looking up, I smile as I see Legolas shooting the orcs attacking us from the top of the tower. Father and I take on the remaining Orcs, Legolas providing cover for us from above.

"KILI!" I suddenly hear.

Looking up, I hear Kili shouting for Tauriel from Ravenhill.

"Kili. . ." I breathe out, fearing the worse for my youngest brother.

All of a sudden, I see Bolg, Azog's spawn, rolling down the mountainside, Tauriel with him. I see her gasping in pain as she lands on a broken staircase. Meanwhile, Bolg has landed near her; he rises and prepares to kill her.

I turn and run across the river, sheathing my daggers while taking out my bow, notching an arrow onto it, aiming and firing it, watching as unfortunately, it just grazes his arm. I hear him growl before he turns to me as I jump down the mountain, landing in front of Tauriel, both of my daggers out, ready to face him.

He gives me an evil grin, before both of our attentions are turned behind me. I whip around to see the tower Legolas was standing on, falling, creating a bridge on the chasm behind me, Legolas jumping onto it.

I whip back around and quickly duck down as Bolg growls and charges onto the tower, towards Legolas.

I run towards the red haired elf. "Tauriel? Tauriel, can you hear me?"

Tauriel stirs and groans before she opens her eyes. I breathe a sigh of relief as she sees me.

"Faron?"

I smile. "Yes. I'm here. Can you stand?"

She nods slightly before shakily standing, with my help. We hear crumbling from behind me, turning, I see Legolas falling to the floor of the towers, Bolg above him.

"Tauriel, go to Kili, I'll stay here."

She looks to me for a moment before nodding and running back up the mountain.

I turn back to Legolas to see Bolg knocking him over. I run over as he raises his mace, but stop as soon as an Orc falls from the waterfall behind Bolg, breaking through the stones and causing him to fall under a pile of rubble.

I look up and smile in relief as I see father smiling at me before he turns back. My smile instantly drops as I see an Orc raising its sword at father, who is laid on his back defenceless.

"Father! No!" I yell out, knowing I can't get to him in time.

From next to me, I watch as Legolas pulls out Orcrist and throwing it up, causing the sword to pierce the Orcs chest. I sag as I breathe a sigh of relief when the Orc falls and father manages to save Orcrist.

I turn to Legolas, relief and gratitude written over my face. "Thank you."

He nods, giving me a small smile.

Bolg suddenly leaps out of the rubble, swinging for Legolas. Legolas pushes me back before dodging as he pulls out his knives.

"Faron, stay back." he warns me before fighting Bolg.

I stand back, my daggers ready in case I need to help him in any way. I watch helplessly as Bolg throws a huge stone at Legolas, and it smashes the bridge beneath him. I watch in awe and amazement as Legolas manages to run up falling rocks and leaps at Bolg.

As they fight, Legolas manages to stab at Bolg, but Bolg grabs the knife between his arm and armour. Legolas just smiles as he uses the knife as leverage to swing atop Bolg's shoulder; he then stabs Bolg through the top of the head, killing him; Legolas leaps back onto land as the bridge falls to the ground, carrying Bolg's body with it.

I breathe a sigh of relief as he walks to me. "Are you alright?"

He nods as he reaches me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "I am fine. What about you? He did not hurt you did he?"

I shake my head, ignoring the tingles I feel once again at his touch. "No, he did not."

He gives me a smile of relief as we climb up the mountain to where Tauriel was once laid out.

"Tauriel!" Legolas calls out once he sees she is missing.

I put a comforting hand on his arm. "It is fine. She is safe. I asked her to help my brother while I stay with you."

He looks to me. "Why did you stay with me and not help him?"

"Tauriel was too injured to help you. I did not think she would survive if she was to go against Bolg. I am not as injured, I would have. . .unless he killed me that is."

He nods. "Thank you."

I smile. "Well, it turns out you did not have the need for me after all."

He chuckles, a sound which makes me feel weak. "Maybe not. But the thought was well appreciated."

I just smile and open my mouth to speak before a screeching is heard. We both look up and I smile as I see the eagles. Radagast is flying the one in the lead and I see Beorn riding another.

"I have a feeling victory is at hand." I say as hope starts to flood my body.

"Maybe you are right." he turns to me. "What do you plan to do if that is the case?"

I smile as I look to Erebor. "I stay. My father will become King and I will stay and my little brother and I will be by his side."

He nods. "That sounds like a wonderful plan."

I look to him. "What of you? Will you return to Mirkwood?"

He pauses for a while. "I do not know. Home is just not the same as it once was. I do not think I could stay."

I nod. "Well, there will always be a place for you here, if you so wish."

He gave a short laugh before turning to me. "I am sure your father would not agree."

I smile. "Oh, I don't know. I can be quite persuasive with him."

He smiles back as he opens his mouth to say something else when he is cut off by a loud roar of pain. I look up and pale instantly as I recognise that voice.

"Father!"

Gripping my daggers, I immediately scale up the side of the mountain, racing to get the top, Legolas behind me. Once I climb over the edge, I spin around trying to find him, before stopping as I see him laid out of the other side of the frozen river, Bilbo next to him.

"FATHER!" I scream out as I run over.

Bilbo looks up as I collapse on the other side of father.

"Father?"

He turns to me and smiles weakly. "Faron. . .thank Mahal. . .you are safe."

Once catching the gaping wound on his stomach, I rip off my cloak and press it down onto it.

"And so are you." I say, desperate to keep him alive. "You are going to live, father."

I feel him hold my hands and takes them away from the wound. I look to him, begging him with my eyes for him to not do this.

"It is too late, Faron. . .the damage is done. . .I am to join your mother."

I shake my head, tears falling. "No. . .please, do not leave me father."

He gives me a pained smile. "I am sorry, my daughter. . .Fili is dead. . .Erebor is Kili's. . .help him. . .stay by his side. . ."

I nod. "I promise father."

He smiles as he raises a hand to my cheek.

"Find Kili. . .tell him-tell him and Dis. . .I am sorry. . .take care of them." I nod as he turns to the Hobbit. "Farewell, Master Burglar. . .Go back to your books and your arm chair. Plant your trees. . .watch them grow." he struggles to choke. "If more people valued home above gold this world would be a merrier place."

I feel his hand that is on my face wind around to the back of my neck as he gently pulls me down so my forehead is placed on his. I close my eyes and take in a deep breath, knowing this is the last time he would be able to show his affection to me.

 **"I will always. . .watch over you. . .Men lananubukhs me, Gehyith."**

I smile and choke back a . **"Men lananubukhs me, papa."**

I feel him give my neck a final squeeze before his hand falls limp. I pull away and look to him to see father gasp deeply, then begins to expire, he is about to leave us.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! Thorin! Oh don't you dare!" Bilbo tries in vain to get him to stay.

I sit back, unable to do a thing but watch as father breathes out his last and dies. I lower my head and close my eyes.

"Thorin, Thorin, wake up." I look up to see Bilbo laying next to father, pointing up at the sky, at the eagles who are still killing the final Orcs. I have not the heart, nor the ability to tell him it is too late. . .father is gone. "The eagles. . .the eagles. . .the eagles are here. Thorin. . .the eag…"

Bilbo stops as he pulls away, crying into his knees in sorrow. I sit back and gently pull my father into my lap, burying my head into his neck and I finally break down, crying out in anguish as I hold my father's body close to my own.

I do not how long I am sat there for before I feel hands take my shoulders and hearing the sobs of Dwalin. Gently laying father down, I turn and wrap my arms around his neck, seeking comfort in my uncle. He gladly wraps his own around me, holding me close to him as we weep.

Looking up, I see the others dwarves have made it up, and all are weeping for their fallen kin and King. . .all but one. . .Kili. . .

My heart sinks as I fear the worst. Pulling away from Dwalin, I stand and run to Ravenhill, hoping beyond hope that he still lives. Reaching the settlement, I see Legolas walking out.

"Legolas, my brother, where is he?"

He looks to me, sorrow in his eyes and he nods behind him. "He is in there. Your father?"

I shake my head. "He is dead."

He looks down for a moment before walking over and pulls me into an embrace. This action surprises me slightly, but I still wrap my arms around him, glad for the comfort.

"I am sorry."

I nod as I pull away and look to him. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes. What will you do now?"

I sigh as I look to Erebor. "I do not know." I turn back to him with a smile. "I hope our paths will cross again."

He nods. "So do I." he then takes a hand and places a kiss on my knuckles before he walks past me.

I turn to watch him leave for a moment before I run into the settlement, looking for my brother.

"Because it was real." I hear the voice of Thranduil.

I follow his voice and stop at an opening as I see him stood before Tauriel, who is knelt beside Kili's body. . .Kili's dead body. . .

"Kili. . ." I breathe out, whatever warmth was left in my heart soon vanishing.

Both elves turn to me, and I barely hear Tauriel calling my name before I stride over to Kili, fresh tears falling for my brother.

"No, no, no, Kili!" I fall next to him and see the fatal stab wound on his chest. I close my eyes, a sob caught in my throat as I lift Kili's body up and hold him close to my chest.

I feel Tauriel's hand on my shoulder, after a moment of me sobbing for my youngest brother.

"What will you do with him? Will you bury him?" She asks me.

I shake my head. "No. He will be taken into the mountain. Along with his uncle and brother. . .they will rest in their own tombs."

She nods. "Faron, I am sorry I could not save him."

I give her a small smile. "You have nothing to apologise for. You tried to save him, I know this. . .and just so you know, he loved you Tauriel. I know he did."

She does not say anything for a while, but just squeezes my shoulder before getting up and leaving. Thranduil turns to leave with her, before I call him, making him turn to me.

I gently lay Kili down before standing and turning to him. "I want to thank you. I know you originally came to fight against my father, but your men faught with my cousin, Dain. And for that, I thank you. I know you lost many of your kin, as did I."

He nods his head to me. "Thank you. I am sorry for your loss. I am sure, had he survived, your father could have made a great King. Even with his stubborn blood."

I give a slight chuckle. "I thank you for your kind words."

He gives a very small smile. "I just want you to know, you may have been raised by dwarves, but you are still kin. My halls will always be open to you if you need somewhere to go."

I bow my head to him. "Thank you, My King."

We gave each other the tradition elvish farewell, placing my right hand on my chest, where my heart is, and bowing my head and extending my arm out to him. He then turns and leave, leaving me alone with my brother.

The dwarves soon arrived and together, we all carry my father, Fili and Kili back to the mountain.

* * *

 ***Peeps out from behind sofa* Well. . .there we have it. I'm so sorry, but it had to be done. I don't like it as much as you all do. . .I hope I still get your lovely reviews. Okay, bye *Hides from flying objects***

 **Translations;**

 **Men lananubukhs me, Gehyith** \- I love you, Little Dove


	31. The Last Goodbye

**Hey there guys! I am so sorry for what I've done, it absolutely killed me to stick to the storyline and kill the three of them off, but unfortunately it had to be done.**

 **And also, just to let you all know, I am about two to three chapters away from ending this, four at the most, so I'm going to be taking a break from updating this story after this as I want to focus on getting those chapters done. I don't want to be rushing through them just to get them up, so I want to take my time on them and work on them until they are perfect, so please bear with me!**

 **Review responses;**

 **FlowerChild23** \- I know, so do I!

 **Leona2016** \- Yes it is :( thank you for respecting my choice, it killed me to do it, I had cried like five times while writing it, as well as crying with this chapter. And yes, love the Legolas bonding moments, but unfortunately, he and Faron won't be seeing much of each other, if at all, until the Lord of the Rings, as Faron's story is definitely NOT ending here ;D

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967** \- Thank you!

* * *

 **The Last Goodbye**

A few days later, it is the day of the funeral of my father and brothers. As I walk with the others down into the tombs, I hear a horn blowing from Dale, in respect to the King of Erebor, as well as the souls who fought and died in the war.

I walk down to the bottom of the stairs and freeze as I see my father and brothers laying out on stone tables, candles surrounding them. I feel Bofur's comforting hand on my shoulder and together, we continue walking down to pay our final respects to the three sons of Durin.

I first walk over to Kili and take hold of one of his hands that is currently on his sword. Looking up at his innocent face, I think of just how young he was. He had just come of age not long before we started this quest. . .he should not be here. . .he should be home with his mother. I let a tight smile grace my lips as I remind myself that the sons of Durin are far too stubborn. Kili would not stay behind and let his brother and uncle fight without him.

Leaning forward, I gently place a kiss on his forehead, before laying my forehead against his. I close my eyes as memories flashed through me. The first time I held him when he was born, teaching him how to walk, the pure love I felt for him when he first said my name, tucking both him and his brother into bed after a story, the pranks we used to pull, teaching Kee how to use a bow, and many many more memories.

Tears fall down my face, knowing I would never make more memories with him and his brother, never again to see his happy face, the face that would always put a smile on mine, the one that could always cheer me up when I was down. Leaning back, I place a kiss on his head.

" **Men lananubukhs me** , Kili. Keep smiling for me, **nadadith**."

Pulling away, I walk over to his brother and run my hand through his blond locks. The memories I see of him are basically the same. Except for me, he was more special. Fili was the first dwarf baby I held, none of the others ever trusting me with their dwarflings because of my heritage and as soon as I held Fee, I knew I had to protect him. He may have been my cousin, but ever since his birth, and the birth of his brother, they both have been my **nadadith's** , and they always will be. I place a kiss on his cheek and then his forehead.

" **Men lananubukhs me** , Fee. . .I'm sorry that I failed you. . .I was supposed to protect you from danger and I couldn't save you. . .please forgive me."

Pulling away from him, I turn to father. . .and the hardest goodbye I will ever have to say. . .even more so than mother. I shakily walk over, feeling Dwalin's hand on my elbow in support so I don't fall. Giving him a small smile, he helps me over and I lean against the stone he is laying on, running my hands through his hair as I lay my forehead against his, tears falling freely.

I close my eyes and think of everything we have gone through. I can even remember the times when I was just a babe thanks to his stories; the first time I saw him and held my arms out to him, him teaching me how to walk, my first word being papa, the times he used to take me to the forges and taught me how to make weapons and jewellery, the times I fell down and he'd kissed my wounds better once Oin had them bandaged up, the day Smaug came, mother dying, wandering the wilderness, father standing up for me against all the haters, weapons teaching, the deaths of Thror, Thrain and Frerin. . .I could go on but there's too many memories.

Pulling back, I just look at his face, he looks so peaceful he could be mistaken for being asleep.

" **Men lananubukhs me** , papa. . .I love you so much. . .I wish I didn't have to say goodbye like this. . .it shouldn't be like this, you and the lads should be here with me, you being king and the three of us at your side. . .I hope you are happy where you are and have finally been reunited with mama. I will count the days until I can be by your side once again. . .I love you."

Leaning over, I press a kiss to his cheek and then to his forehead, before laying my head on him, my fingers curling into his coat as I cry.

After a while, I look behind me when I feel a hand on my shoulder to see Dwalin stood behind me, his eyes filling with tears of his own that he stubbornly refuses to shed.

"Come on, lassie."

Kissing my father again, I pull away and allow Dwalin to lead me to the others, who were standing back, allowing me some privacy. I accept the warm embrace of Balin and am soon surrounded by the arms of the others before we stand in line in front of Gandalf as she's stood with Radagast and Beorn.

Ahead of us, the newly crowned King Dain, stands with his men behind him.

Gandalf clears his throat as he speaks. "The King has come unto his own. Under mountain, under stone. Send him now unto deep. Unto earth, eternal sleep. Under mountain, under stone."

"Under mountain, under stone." the dwarves and I repeat softly.

"Through all the lands, let it be known, the King is dead!"

Balin steps forward and raises his sword to Dain. "LONG LIVE THE KING!"

I raise my sword with the dwarves, but the words get stuck in my throat as they repeat Balin. Dain bows his head to us.

Turning back to father and my brothers, I walk over to them to say one last goodbye. The others look to me as I begin to sing;

"I saw the light fade from the sky,

On the wind I heard a sigh.

As the snowflakes cover,

My fallen brothers,

I will say this last goodbye.

Night is now falling,

So ends this day.

The road is now calling,

And I must away.

Over hill and under tree,

Through lands where never light has shone.

By silver streams that run down to the sea.

Under cloud, beneath the stars,

Over snow and winter's morn.

I turn at last to paths that lead home.

And though where the road then takes me,

I cannot tell.

We came all this way,

But now comes the day,

To bid you farewell.

Many places I have been,

Many sorrows I have seen.

But I don't regret,

Nor will I forget.

All who took that road with me."

At this, I look to the dwarves, I see Balin trying not to cry more, Dwalin stood behind him, his hands on his older brothers shoulders. The others stood watching with either sad smiles on their faces or each trying to keep it together.

"Night is now falling,

So ends this day.

The road is now calling,

And I must away.

Over hill, and under tree,

Through lands where never light has shone,

By silver streams that run down to the sea.

To these memories I will hold,

With your blessing I will go.

To turn at last to paths that lead home.

And though where the road then takes me,

I cannot tell,

We came all this way.

But now comes the day,

To bid you farewell."

I look down for a moment, trying to finish without breaking down. I look back up and face each of my brothers before my gaze falls on father

"I bid you three a very fond farewell."

The hall falls into silence when I finish, even Dain's men are silent as they listened to my song. Looking to my father and my brothers, I feel my strength finally wanes and I fall to my knees, my hands over my face as I break down.

After a moment, I feel someone kneel in front of me and him taking me in his arms. I instantly recognise Balin's voice as he tries to sooth me. I wrap my arms around him, holding him close as the other dwarves soon gather around, staring with Dwalin, I become wrapped in a cocoon of Dwarven arms. I couldn't be more thankful for these Dwarves than I am right now. . .I may have an elven heritage, but these Dwarves right here are my true kin.

* * *

 **:'( :'( :'( :'( I am balling my eyes out just editing this chapter! I hope you did enjoy this, despite it being what it is.**

 **Also, this song is The Last Goodbye, originally by the brilliant Billy Boyd - aka Pippin, however, the version I imagine Faron singing is by Peter Hollens, who I think does an excellent cover to this, so much so I prefer Peter's to Billy's! Please look him up and give it a listen, as well as the other LOTR/Hobbit covers he has done!**

 **So, I'll see you all again soon, not sure how long, could be a few days, could be a few weeks, but please please please bear with me! I will be continuing Wolf Among Dwarves in the meantime; while True Love Conquers All is currently on hold until I can get a few more chapters done before working on the sequel!**

 **Translations;**

 **Men lananubukhs me** \- I love you

 **Naddaith(s)** \- Little brother(s)


	32. Leaving

**Hey all! Sorry this chapter is so late, been having a little trouble with getting this right. I am so sorry to all of those I have upset with the last chapter! Believe me, that was the last thing I wanted to do! But it had to be done for me to continue!**

 **Also, congratulations to Dinosaur Imperial Soldier for being my 100th review! Woo! 105 reviews now! I never thought I would get to that with this! Thank you to all of those who have left reviews and have followed this story, I appreciate all of your support!**

 **Review responses;**

 **Dinosaur Imperial Soldier** \- Yep. That is the last time Faron and Legolas will see each other until the Lord of the Rings, which I am aiming to getting uploaded as soon as possible! I feel sad too. I cried for the last three chapters. I will aim to get at least two chapters of Wolf Among Dwarves uploaded over the weekend, thank you for your patience xx

Thank you for being my 100th review!

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967** \- I am glad you did!

 **wolfimus prime** \- I cried too! I had to try to stop crying in front of my wife, didn't happen.

 **thewolf74** \- The chapter broke my heart to write! Unfortunately it had to be done.

 **LOLIcons10121** \- I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!

 **Applejax XD** \- It was sad, made it worse for me with that song. I love the song so much, my favourite one from Middle Earth. If you haven't heard it yet, please listen to Peter Hollens version of it, it is truly amazing and a lot more emotional, as soon as I heard his version, I knew the song was going in here.

* * *

 **Leaving**

Once I leave the tombs, I make my way through the halls of Erebor, soon coming across a familiar hall. Imagines pass of an elfing running out of a door and down this corridor, a dam chasing after her. I recognise both as myself and my mama. Making my way to the door, I pause with my hand hovering over the door knob, I recognise my father's insignia on the knob. Taking a deep breath, I take the handle, twist it and let the door swing open.

Letting the fire from the sconce's light up inside, I glance at what I can see and my eyes instantly tear up as I look into my childhood home. The home mama had first brought me too as a babe, the home I spent the first five years of my life before having to flee.

Taking hold of one of the lit torches, I walk further inside and look around. Everything looks just how it was before, nothing appeared to be damaged, the quarters being too far from where Smaug was. It was obviously dusty and cobwebs lining the walls and furniture, but that was the only sign of it not being lived in for some time.

Making my way to the living area, I use the torch to light up the fireplace, then lightening the sconces around the quarters. I look around the place in silence, my whole being feeling numb as I look at belongings that were left behind. Mama's sewing chest by her chair, my toybox in front of the fire where I played on the rug, father's harp in the corner where he used to teach me to play.

Lighting the torch, I go further into the quarters where the bedrooms were and walk into the first room. I smile as I walk in, recognising it as my room. One one side of the room is my bed, a rocking chair in the corner and a dresser against the wall near the door. Toys are scattered on the floor and some on the shelves, pieces of parchment line the walls, the drawings I did that mama pinned up.

Leaving the room, I reach the door to my parents room, take a breath and walk in. Everything is the same as how it was. The large bed in the centre of the room against the wall in front of the door, mamas vanity table on the right side of the room with the wardrobe next to it, there's also another door that leads to their private bathroom.

Walking over to the vanity table, I gently run a finger over my mama's jewellery box. Sitting on the table, I open the box and tears appear as I look at her jewellery. Her rings, bracelets and necklaces. I take out a necklace that has a mithril chain and a single amethyst gem pendant with a small diamond on either side. This is the necklace I made for her when she was ill one week. Papa taught me how to make it so it would make her feel better. I smile sadly as I remember the look on her face as I gave it to her.

"I thought I migh' find ye here." A voice from the door startles me.

Jumping slightly, I look around to see my cousin Dain standing at the door looking to me.

"Dain. . .you startled me." I say as I gently place the necklace back in the box.

He chuckles slightly. "Sorry lass, I didn' mean to startle ye."

I smile. "It's alright." I stand and turn to him. "Is there something I can do for you?"

He looks to me. "Actually, I'm here to see if there's somethin' I can do for you."

Looking at him in confusion, he sighs before sitting on my parents bed. I sit next to him as he pats the space beside him. After a moment's silence, he turns to me.

"Listen lass, I know this isn' the way you imagined being home, with your father and the lads dead and with me being king. I wanna know if there's anythin' I can do to make it easier for ye here."

I smile at this. Dain has always had a hatred for elves, not too sure if he had it even before the rift began, but I remember meeting him when I was an elfling and he was always so nice and kind to me, even if he did look scary back then.

"That is very kind of you, Dain, and I do thank you, but. . .I can't stay. It's too hard. But, with your permission, I would like to come back and visit."

He smiles. "Of course, this is your home too." he then looks around the quarters we're in. "This is yours now, so you can stay here when you need to. Although, it will need looking after."

I nod. "It will. Which is why I'm going to ask Balin and Dwalin to take care of it for me. There's enough room for them to live here if they turn father's study into a bedroom."

He nods. "Very well. You are also entitled to a share of the treasure, a fifteenth of it from what I hear."

"Yes. If I may, I'd like to give half of my share to the people of Dale."

He looks to me in surprise. "You won't want it all?"

I shake my head. "No. I'm not going to be staying here, so it's not going to be of much use to me. I'll take enough with me to last me through the year, and I'll be coming back next year for Durin's Day, so I'll top off if I need too then. The people of Dale will need it more than I."

He chuckles fondly. "You have always been selfless, always looking out for others. Alright, I will make sure it is done. When will you be leaving?"

"Bilbo is setting off for home this afternoon with Gandalf, I will leave with them."

He nods as he places his hand on my shoulder. "I wish you all the luck in the world then, Faron. And remember, you are our kin, you will always be welcomed here."

I smile. "Thank you, Dain. I'm sure you will be a great King."

He laughs. "I should hope so, or I'll have your father to answer for."

I also laugh as he places a kiss on my cheek before leaving the room. After a few moments, I run out of the room as I remember something.

"Dain! Wait a moment!"

Running out into the living area, he stops by the door and turns to me. "What is it?"

I nervously fiddle with my sleeve. "There is one more thing I want to ask of you."

He nods at me to continue.

I take in a breath before continuing, "I know how you feel about Thranduil and the elves, but I was wondering if it's about time for us to end the rift between both races and become allies once more?"

He looks to me for a moment, I can tell he's not happy about this question, but I can also see him thinking about it.

He sighs. "Faron, you know better than most what they did. You were there when he refused help, when he turned his back."

"I know that, and I could never forgive him for that, but he could have easily done the same in the battle, just turned and took his people back to the Woodland Realm, but he stayed and fought, he fought along side you, I saw. If I need to, I'll act as an ambassador for the elves, you won't even have to see him if you don't want to. I just. . .I just want peace between us once more, I don't want to be pulled between kins."

Once I finish talking, he just looks to me as he takes it in. After a moment of saying nothing, he opens the door and talks to one of his guards for a moment before coming back in.

"I have sent someone to fetch the gems he desires. Take them to him and tell him we will have peace."

I smile. "Thank you, Dain. I appreciate it."

He nods. "Don't thank me. It's one way to help make things easier for you during your stays here."

I smile again as I look around my old quarters.

"What will you do now?" Dain asks me.

I sigh. "I don't know in the long run. But I'll make sure Bilbo gets home safely and then go back to the Blue Mountains. I'll escort anyone who wants to come here and after that. . .I don't know."

"Well, whenever you need somewhere to stay, you know you are always welcome here."

I smile at him. "I do. And I thank you."

He smiles and embraces me before he leaves. I look to the door sadly for a moment before I go around my old home, packing some things into trunks and placing them in my old room. Once I am finished, I write a letter and place it on the table before picking up the pack I was given by one of Dain's men a few moments ago, which contains a large ouch of coins and jewels for myself, Thranduil's gems and some provisions.

Looking around my old home once more, I leave, shutting the door firmly behind me. Keeping a hand on the door for a few moments, I turn and walk down the corridor without looking back.

* * *

Walking through the halls, silently greeting any dwarf on the way, I wipe a stray tear from my face before I go back to the catacombs once more. Standing in front of their tombs, I just stand there and look at the three of them in silence for a moment before gently placing a hand on each of them.

Reaching father, I place my forehead against the cool stone, allowing one more tear to shed through my closed eyes.

"You did it, **adad**. . .you're finally home, you've made your dreams come true. . .dwarves can once again thrive here and it all thanks to you. Enjoy your peace, **adad** , you deserve it more than anyone."

I touch my lips to the tomb, as if to kiss him through the stone before I pick up my pack once more and make my way to the door, looking back once more before leaving.

* * *

"If any of you ever passing Bag End, tea is at four - there's plenty of it. You are welcome anytime."

I can hear Bilbo talking at the gates as I make my way over, thanking Mahal that I haven't missed him or Gandalf. The dwarves bow to him and he smiles.

"Eh, don't bother knocking."

The dwarves all chuckle as Bilbo turns to make his way to Gandalf who is stood by a horse and a pony, I run over.

"Wait! Bilbo, Gandalf, wait!"

Bilbo stops and turns back as the dwarves part as I run through. I can sense the dwarves watching me in confusion as Gandalf makes his way over with the horse and pony.

I look at the wizard and hobbit. "Would you mind one more traveller?"

Bilbo looks to the dwarves then to me. "Y-You're not staying?"

I look down as I shake my head. "No. I'm not."

The dwarves instantly make their way over.

"You're leaving lass? After everything we've been through?" Bofur asks sounding saddened to hear this.

I look to them all with teary eyes. "Yes. I. . .I can't stay here. . .not now. If they were still here, I wouldn't even think about leaving. . .but I can't stay knowing my father and my brothers weren't here to enjoy this with us. I can't bring myself to do that. But, I will be back, you can't get rid of me that easily."

Balin gives me a sad smile as he embraces me. "And we wouldn't want to lass. You're one of us, you always have been."

"Aye, just as good as any of us dwarves." Dwalin says as he embraces me after, holding me surprisingly close for him.

Smiling as I pull away, I suddenly reach into the front pocket of my pack and pull out a silver key before handing it to Balin.

"What is this?" he asks as he takes it.

"They key to my old quarters. I want you and Dwalin to take care of it for me while I'm gone."

They look to me in shock and surprise.

"No. . .we couldn't take it lassie. . .it's your home."

Balin tries to give the key back to me, but I just wrap his fingers around it, gently pushing his hand back to his chest.

"I would rather it be filled than to see it be empty once again, and if anyone were to have it, I would rather it be you and Dwalin than a stranger. I've cleared most of my parents stuff into my old room, so it is mostly cleared and ready for your use. Just, keep my old room cleared, I do want somewhere to stay when I come back."

They smile and chuckle slightly at this as they both pull me into their arms. I hold them as close as I can. Balin and Dwalin have been there for me ever since I first came here when I was just a babe. I have always been fond of these dwarves who I dubbed as my uncles, I will certainly miss them both.

"You take care of yourself lass." Dwalin says as he pulls away, surprising me as he places a kiss on my cheek.

I smile as I kiss both him and Balin.

"I will, I promise. I love you two."

Balin smiles. "And we you, lassie."

He places a kiss on my forehead before I stand and go to the other dwarves, embracing each of them in turn, promising Gloin and Bombur to bring their wives and children back once Bilbo is safely home.

Once I have said my goodbyes, I get on the horse behind Gandalf, Bilbo getting onto his pony and we set off. I keep quiet as Bilbo and Gandalf talk among themselves, allowing me to shed my tears in silence. Leaving the place I called home once again is the hardest decision I have ever had to make, but I know I can never live there, visit yes, but living permanently. . .no. Apart from Balin, Dwalin and the others, I have nothing else to keep me there anymore, and unfortunately, the love I have for those ten dwarves isn't enough for me to stay.

Reaching Dale, I manage to get my own horse so I'm not sharing with Gandalf all the time. We pay Bard a visit and saying our goodbyes before we leave once again.

Reaching a hill, I stop my horse, turning her around so that I can look to the mountain one more time. My first home, one I remember at least, filled with happy memories, sad memories and tragic moments. I will never forget any of these moments, any of these people that have made me the person I am today.

Taking a deep breath, I turn my horse around and catch up with Gandalf and Bilbo. Gandalf is right with what he said to Bilbo all those months ago. Home is behind, the world is now ahead.

* * *

'My dearest Balin and Dwalin,

It comes with a heavy heart that I have to write this, but as you know by now, I cannot stay here. Erebor just doesn't feel like home without father, Fili and Kili being there to enjoy it with us. I am not going to stay away forever, I will be back, but I will only come back for Durin's Day. It's going to be hard enough to come for then, but if I come anymore than that, then I don't know if I will be able to keep my sanity.

These quarters now belong to you, do with them as you will, as long as my old room is left how it is. My own and my parents possessions are in there and I don't want their final memories to be tampered with.

I know that my leaving must come at a great shock to you both, but be rest assured that I will do all that I can to keep myself safe from harm and I won't be doing anything silly. I dare not with my father watching over me, he would have something to say about it if I did. I love you both so much, growing up, you have been like uncles to me and I will never forget your love, nor the things you both have taught me.

Until we next meet again, Faron.'

* * *

 **There we have it. Faron is now leaving Erebor. Not too sure on the letter, let me know your thoughts on it! Next chapter is Mirkwood and the journey for the trio, which will take me some time so please bear with me on this! Please leave your lovely reviews!**

 **Translations;**

 **Adad -** father.


	33. Return Journey

**Hey all! Wow, I didn't realise how late this chapter is. I am so sorry about that, but things have been going wrong at home and I've not had the motivation to continue, but I should be back up now. We're one more chapter away from finishing this part of the story. I'll be sad on ending this chapter of Faron's life, but am looking forward to starting the next part!**

 **Review responses;**

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967** \- Thank you! I am glad I did a good job with it!

 **FlowerChild23** \- Oh good! I was worried about the letter, whether I did a good enough job with it! But, here's the next chapter for you!

 **wolfimus prime** \- I'm sorry I made you cry! It made me cry writing it!

 **thewolf74** \- So do I! We've got one more chapter to go before she can find out her new purpose in life!

 **Leona2016** \- It is sad, I wish I didn't have her leaving, or for Thorin, Fili and Kili to die! But, unfortunately it had to happen. You'll have to wait for the Lord of the Rings to find out her future!

 **Dinosaur Imperial Soldier** \- Don't worry, Faron and Legolas will DEFINITELY see each other again, after all, we've got the Lord of the Rings to go through yet!

 **Applejax XD** \- Yep, she's leaving. Got one more chapter to go before this is the end, which will be just the beginning of her future, so stay tuned for that.

 **kionforever89 (for chapter 7)** \- Yep! I've loved writing these moments!

 **kionforever89 (for chapter 9)** \- As you know by now, Faron is completely safe! Sorry to make you sad!

 **kionforever89 (for chapter 18)** \- Oh yes! I will definitely be making a Lord of the Rings sequel! Only got another chapter to go before I get started on it!

* * *

 **Return Journey**

Our return journey through the wilderness and back to the Shire was surprisingly a lot quieter than the journey to Erebor. It seems as though a lot of the Orcs had vanished after the Battle of the Five Armies. Luckily for us, it made our return a lot easier and quicker.

After leaving Erebor, we went through Mirkwood forest and were invited to stay in Mirkwood for the night, thankfully as a guest this time and not to stay in the dungeons.

I had requested a meeting with Thranduil to present him with the gems of Lasgalen, and to say he was pleased would be an understatement. As far as I knew, the gems and necklace he wanted commissioned for his late wife before she died. To know that my great-grandfather had kept them from him, to know how dear they were for the Elven-King had made me resent Thror more, but at least Thranduil could have these in memory of her now.

Once I had retired to my room, I came across a dozen packs and froze as I realise these were the packs that were confiscated from us upon our arrival in Mirkwood. Sitting on the floor by the packs, I searched through them and happy to finally be reunited with my twin knives and my bow, all of which was made for me by my father and given to me once I passed my weapons training. To finally have these back after what happened it's a great feeling for me.

I paused in my search as I came across my brother's belongings. Fili's dual swords and throwing knives along with Kili's trusted bow. Seeing these, as well as father's dwarven made sword, Deathless, had sent me to break down in grief once more.

* * *

The next day, the three of us left after we had breakfast. Thranduil had assured me that the rest of the dwarves belongings would be returned to Erebor, leaving Tauriel in charge of this since the Company knew her. But just to be sure, I left her a note to give to either Balin or Dwalin.

I had taken a few of Fili's throwing axes and his hunting knives, as well as keeping Kili's vambraces, which I adapted so it could hold Fili's knives, like his did. After a long while of debating, I decided to leave Deathless behind. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't keep anymore weapons on me, especially since father's sword was big. I was content with what I had, now having a little something from all of them.

The elves led us safely through the forest, which Bilbo and I were thankful for, and met up with Beorn once we left. He took us to his home where we were given shelter for a couple of nights, an offer which we accepted. During our short stay, Bilbo had shown me the places where he relaxed when he was last here, as well as the place father and my brothers had privately grieved for me when I was presumed dead. Bilbo had also picked up another acorn, since he buried the other one in Dale during the battle.

After a few days, we left the comfort of Beorn's home and started off again. Beorn had accompanied us over the Misty Mountains all the way to Rivendell, where he left us in the capable hands of Elrond. Bilbo seemed to be at peace as soon as we stepped into the valley, but for me, every familiar path and step we took was another painful reminder of the family I have lost.

Elrond had once again extended the invitation of me living in Rivendell, to which I accepted this time. I would still be leaving to travel, but I had somewhere to come back to. This seemed to make Elrond happy and I was given the room I used the last time I was here for my very own.

We stayed in Rivendell for a week, and during this time Elrond had started to teach me about my race. I learnt more elvish than I already knew as well as learning about traditions and ancestry. Of course, since I didn't know my blood family, I didn't know anything about my personal ancestry, but I was pleased with what I could learn.

This time, I was able to meet Elrond's twin sons Elladan and Elrohir, along with his adopted son, a human young man named Estel. I was also told about his path in life, how his true name was Aragorn son of Arathorn, the heir of Isildur and Gondor! I was told how his family had perished when he was a child and Elrond had taken it upon himself to raise the babe as his own under the guise of Estel, with-holding his true identity until he came of age.

* * *

The time arrives to when we leave Rivendell and travel on the last leg of our journey through Trollshaws, past Bree and finally reach the Shire. After saying our goodbyes, we leave and this time, have a much easier time crossing the plains when not being chased by Orcs and Wargs.

That night, we reach Trollshaws and decide to make camp at the same ruins as before, after making sure there were no more trolls around. Luckily, the only trolls were the three stone trolls. Beofre we leave the next morning, we went to the troll cave to see if there is anything else we could take.

Remembering the chest Gloin, Nori and Bofur had buried, I dig through the ground and smile as I see the chest.

"Bilbo, here, got something for you."

He walks over as I pull the chest out and open it to reveal it full of gold.

"Isn't that what the dwarves buried last time?"

I nod. "Yes. I believe Gloin called it 'a long term deposit.' At least that's what Dwalin told me. Here, you should take it."

He stammered. "O-oh, n-no. I don't think I should."

"Nonsense. After claiming the Arkenstone as your fifteenth share and not receiving much else, you deserve something from the dwarves for your trouble at least."

"She's right, Bilbo. You should at least be able to reward yourself for everything you have done in this quest." Gandalf says as he walks over.

Bilbo doesn't say anything for a moment before he smiles and accepts the chest from me. After taking a few things, we set off again.

* * *

It is a week later we finally reach the borders of the Shire. After dismounting, we walk along, Gandalf and Bilbo leaving the horse and pony while I pull on the reins of my horse, who I had named Dala.

"Ah, the borders of the Shire. It is here I must leave you." Gandalf says as he stops walking.

Bilbo and I turn to him.

"That's a shame. I quite liked having a wizard around. Seems they bring good luck." Bilbo says.

"You don't really suppose, do you, that all your adventures and escapes were managed by mere luck?"

Gandalf looks knowingly at Bilbo.

"Magic rings should not be used lightly, Bilbo."

I look on in confusion as Bilbo begins to protest, but Gandalf interrupts him.

"Don't take me for a fool - I know you found one in the Goblin tunnels. . .and I've kept my eye on you ever since."

Bilbo just smiles. "Well, thank goodness. Farewell, Gandalf."

They clasp hands and look each other in the eye.

"Farewell."

I walk over as Bilbo steps back and embrace the wizard. He chuckles softly as he embraces me back.

"Farewell, old friend. And thank you. . .for everything." I say to him.

"You're very welcome, Faron. I highly doubt this will be last we see of one another."

I smile as I pull away. "Of course not. I will be seeing you again."

He smiles as I step back and walk away with Bilbo; after a few paces, he stops and turns.

"You, uh. . .you needn't worry about that ring. It fell out of my pocket during the battle. I lost it."

"You're a very fine person, Mister Baggins. And I'm very fond of you. But you're only quite a little fellow in a wide world after all."

Bilbo and I continue walking back to the Shire with me pulling Dala along. A few moments later, we clib over the last hill before Hobbiton.

I smile as I hear Bilbo sigh. "Home. . ."

I lay a hand on his shoulder. "You're finally home."

He smiles at me before looking back over. "Huh. . .there seems to be something happening at Bag End."

Looking out, I see he's right. There's a lot of Hobbits hanging around his smial. The two of us walk through Hobbiton and up the path towards his house, the Hobbits keeping away from Dala as they pass.

As two Hobbits come past, I stop as I recognise what they are carrying. "Bilbo. . .isn't that your mother's glory box?"

He stops and looks. "Yes. . .it is. . .and that's my dining chair." he says as a woman walks past carrying a chair.

Another hobbit walks past, a pouf on his shoulder.

"Ah! Put that pouf down! What is going on?!"

A male hobbit with a wheelbarrow full of things stops to greet him cheerfully.

"Hello, Mister Bilbo!" Suddenly, he realizes who he is talking to and looks surprised. ". . .You're not supposed to be here."

I look at him in confusion. "What do you mean? This is his home isn't it?"

The hobbit looks to me. "Well, on account of you being presumed dead and all."

Dead!?

"I am not dead! Presumed or otherwise!"

Bilbo turns and hurries up the hill toward Bag End, with me following, passing more and more hobbits carrying his things.

"I'm not sure that's permitted, Mister Bilbo!" The hobbit calls back to us.

In front of Bag End, and auctioneer is auctioning off Bilbo's things. A sign reads;

'For sale, by auction. The effects and estate of the late Mr. Bilbo Baggins, esq. 10 o'clock sharp, June the 22nd. Messrs Grubb, Grubb and Burrowes. Registered Auctioneers.'

"Twenty-one! Haha! Sold to Mrs Bolger! Somewhere for Fatty to put his feet on, haha!" I hear the auctioneer say, causing the hobbits to laugh.

"Do I have any bids for this? This is Shire-made. None of your dwarvish reproductions here. Our next bid. . ."

"Stop! Stop! There's been a mistake!" Bilbo shouts as we run up.

"Who are you?" a woman asks.

"What do you mean who am I?! - You know bloody well who I am, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins! This is my home! And those are my spoons. Thank you very much!"

Bilbo takes back some spoons that the woman had just bought at the auction. The two of us make our way up to the smial.

"This is most irregular. Excuse me, it's been more than thirteen months since the disappearance. If you are, in fact, Bilbo Baggins and undeceased - can you prove it?" the auctioneer asks.

"What?!"

"Oh, well, something official with your name on it would suffice."

Bilbo is, justifiably, quite flustered. I look to him.

"You still have the contract, Bilbo. That will do."

Bilbo quickly pulls out the contract and looks through it.

"A contract. . .of employment as a. . .a. . .nevermind as what."

I have to hold back a laugh as he shows it to the auctioneer.

"There! My signature!"

"Uh, certainly seems to be in order. Yes, seems there can be no doubt."

As the auctioneer is reading, Bilbo mounts the steps to his house.

"Who is this person you pledged your service to?"

I look to Bilbo who pauses at the door.

". . .Thorin Oakenshield."

Bilbo looks sad, as do I.

"He- he was my friend."

Opening the door, he walks inside. Leaving Dala in the guardens, I turn to the hobbits.

"Alright, since we all agree that Bilbo is very much alive, I believe you are all trespassing, so if you could kindly leave. And if you can send a message, anyone who has purchased anything belonging to Mr Baggins, return whatever it is within the next few days. They will be given back whatever they paid. Thank you."

As the hobbits started to leave, the auctioneer walks over to me. "And, who might you be?"

I turn to him. "I am Faron, daughter of Thorin Oakenshield, late King of Erebor."

His eyes went wide. "King!?"

"Yes. Can you see to it that my message gets passed on, my good fellow?"

He looks to me for a moment before nodding. "Yes. . .yes of course."

I smile after taking the contract from him. "Thank you."

He nods again before walking off. Once I have made sure all the hobbits have left, after returning the gold they paid for what they just bought, I walk into Bag End. The Hobbits certainly did a good job of clearing everything out, leaving the home in a right mess. Looking around, I see Bilbo stood in the middle of the room, staring at something in his hand.

"Bilbo? Are you alright?"

He jumps slightly as he turns to me, returning whatever was in his pocket back in his hand.

"Yes, yes I am fine. Thank you, for what you did out there."

I smile as I pat his shoulder. "No need to thank me. I can't very well let them get away with that they did. The nerve of them. Father would have been furious if he knew about this. No doubt he would have ridden straight out if he was alive."

Bilbo just laughs.

I put down my belongings in the corner by the door.

"Come on, I'll help you clean up."

He smiles as together, we clean up his home and by his invitation, I stay for a while. Over the next few days, hobbits come over to return whatever they had bought, with me giving them whatever they paid, while ignoring Bilbo's protests. After the last of Bilbo's possessions had been bought back, Bilbo protests once again.

"Bilbo, you seem to forget, I have half of my share of gold waiting for me in the mountain. I still have enough on me to last until I return, and if not, there's always the troll cave."

He chuckles. "Well, thank you Faron. I do appreciate your help."

I smile. "Of course, that what friends are for."

It is a week later that I am once again standing on the border of the Shire, attaching packs onto my horse with Bilbo stood next to me.

"Are you sure I cannot tempt you into staying for longer?" Bilbo asks me.

I smile at him. "As tempting as it is, I cannot. I have something to take care of."

I turn back to see him smile. "Very well. Here," he passes me a small pack. "Just a few home baked goodies for your journey."

I smile as I take them. "Thank you Bilbo, you didn't have to."

"Yes, I did. I only wish I could do more."

"Your friendship is all that I cherish from you, Bilbo."

He smiles for a moment before he takes something out of his pocket and hands it to me. I look to see a white handkerchief with the intials 'BB' stitched onto it in red.

"Just a small token to remember me by."

That is enough to water my eyes as I knee down and hold him in an embrace. He holds me just as tight.

"I could never, ever forget you my friend. I am honoured to have met you, even if you were infuriated by our sudden appearence."

He let out a weak laugh as we pull away from each other. "As frazzeled as I was, I am glad that Gandalf chose me for your Burglar. I have made wonderful friends and have been on a journey to remember." he pauses for a moment. "Will I see you again?"

I smile as I kiss his cheek, causing him to blush slightly. "I have no doubt."

Standing, I slip the goodies into my pack and mount Dala. Looking down to Bilbo, I smile.

"Take care of yourself, Bilbo."

He smiles back. "And you, Faron. Stay safe."

I nod before getting Dala to trot on, with me turning and waving to Bilbo before we were out of sight. Looking ahead, I take in a deep breath as I think of my next task. . .facing Aunt Dis. . .

* * *

 **Well, there we have it, one more chapter to go before this is complete! Please rate and review!**


	34. Looking to the Future

**Wow. . .the last chapter. . .what a journey this has been. I just want to thank all of those who have followed me through this. I couldn't have made it through it without all of your support and lovely feedback. I will be working on the first chapter of the Lord of the Rings as soon as I can, so stay tuned for that!**

 **Review Responses;**

 **Leona2016** \- Thanks! No, luckily no trouble at all for the trio. And believe me, neither would I!

 **kionforever89** \- I am so sorry to have kept you waiting for so long! Had a family situation come up so couldn't write as often as I would have liked! Thanks! I enjoyed writing up that chapter, except for the goodbye, almost had a cry at that! Here is the last chapter, hope you enjoy _mellon nin_!

 **FlowerChild23** \- It is sad. I feel horrible that I've had to put Faron through all of that heartache, but at least she still has Dis.

 **WarHusky2000** \- I've been super emotional through the past few chapters, I did not want to kill Thorin, Fili and Kili off, but I felt it needed to be done for the purpose of Faron's future. And of course I will be continuing, will be getting start on Lord of the Rings soon, which Faron will be apart of, of course!

* * *

 **Looking to the Future**

I stop Dala as Ered Luin comes within sight. I have faced all manner of things on this journey; trolls, orcs, wargs and dragon fire. . .but this is the hardest thing I am about to do.

It shouldn't be like this. . .father, Fee and Kee should be with me, returning to bring our family to their new home. . .all of us living together once more in Erebor. . .but I am alone and about to tell my aunt her brother and sons are dead. . .how can I do this?

Just as I wonder whether to turn back, I hear dwarves shouting from the city. Looking up, I see the soldiers above the gates pointing out to me and shouting back to others inside.

Well. . .it's too late now. Taking a deep breath I squeeze Dala with my legs to get her moving. Riding through the gates as they open, the dwarves cheering at they make way. Dismounting, I look up and my heart drops as I see Dis's smiling face as she rushes over.

I put on a smile as she embraces me.

"Faron! Oh thank Mahal you're safe! Balin sent us news that you were coming!" she pulls away and looks up at me. "So, tell me, how was it? How are Thorin and my boys?"

My heart clenches tightly in my chest. All I want to do is run away and hide in a deep, dark hole so I don't have to do this. . .

"Dis. . .we need to talk."

She looks to me for a moment before her face becomes grave. She takes me back home and sits me down at the table before making a drink of tea. She set a cup down in front of me before sitting next to me.

"Tell me everything."

I proceed to tell her everything that happened after leaving the Shire. She let out all sorts of emotions during my story; amusement at us being capture by trolls, horror at when I fell of the mountain, shock at us being imprisoned by Thranduil, fear for when Kili was shot and the attack from Smaug, disgust and anger at what happened in the mountain with father and I, she was also happy for me that I found mother. Then I got to what I've been dreading. . .telling her the deaths of her brother and sons.

I told her everything, how father led us into the fight, how we went to Ravenhill to take care of Azog. How Fili and Kili died and then sitting beside father as he drew his last breath. Dis didn't show any emotion apart from her face being blank. She was so quiet, which scared me. I would have preferred it if she cried, shouted or even yelled at me, saying it's my fault they died and I should have saved them. . .but I got nothing.

I hesitantly reach other and take her hand into my own.

"Dis. . .I am so so sorry. . .I should have done something, protected them better. . .If I could exchange my life to bring the three of them back, I would do it in a heartbeat."

At this, Dis turns to me and gently takes my face in her hands. "Don't Faron, there's nothing to apologise for. You did the best that you could. You stayed by Thorin during his last moments and brought me some peace. I am so proud of you."

She pulled me into her arms and held me close as I sobbed my heart out. I held her close as I felt wet droplets fall onto my head as she silently cried beside me. That night, we stayed in the house together, mourning for father and my brothers.

* * *

The next week or so was spent getting everything prepared for those we wished to travel back to the Lonely Mountain. A few dwarves had chosen to remain behind, having already made a home for themselves and were quite content where they were.

Barana and Freja, Gloin and Bombur's wives, were over the moon when hearing their husbands were still alive, as well as the children, all of them prepared to see their new home and their fathers again.

As for Dis, I don't know whether she was aware that she was moving half of the time, as she seemed to be in a daze when doing everything, putting on a smile and just getting on. How she could be so strong to do all of that, I don't know. I wish I could have her strength as I'm barely able to keep a hold of myself.

Since news had gotten out about the deaths of the King and princes, the people had gone into shock. I know that those dwarves who still hold resent for elves blamed me, that I didn't protect them enough. I could hear the whispers as I walked by. I let them die, I basically killed them and that I should have died instead of them.

All of these cut deep into my already broken heart as I still blame myself for their deaths and I think they're right. I should have done something more to help them. I wish I could have. Dis had put a stop to the whispers, snapping at anyone that said something into silence.

At the end of the week, everything was ready for the journey to Erebor. I went back to the house once I had checked up on everything to find Dis standing in the middle of the lounge just looking around.

"Dis? Are you alright?"

She turns and smiles as she sees me, a smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine dear. Are everyone ready?"

I nod. "They are. We're just waiting on you."

She nods. "Well, we had better be going then, hadn't we?"

She then walks past me and leaves the house. I take one last look around the now empty home before leaving myself.

* * *

We're on the road for a few months, where we go around the Shire and over the plains of Tharbad towards Dunland. We then travel pass the tower of Isengard and through the Gap of Rohan, where we are welcomed to stay for the night by King Fengel.

Once we leave Edoras, we carry on over Rohan and cross the Anduin River where we then skirt around Mirkwood and follow the River Running. After a few days of following the river, the dwarves start to get excited as we see the peak of the Lonely Mountain coming into view.

I smile at this as I know a lot of them, like Dis and I, had to leave Erebor when Smaug took it over, and to be able to bring them home, to have been a member of the Company that took the mountain back and fought for it, it makes me proud.

* * *

We finally reach the mountain a week before Durin's Day and we are welcomed by Dain and the Company. Dis and I walk up to the gates where Dain smiles at us.

"Faron, I thank you for escorting our people home." He says to me.

I bow to him. "It was my pleasure, my King."

He embraces me before he embraces Dis. "Lady Dis, it is wonderful to see you again. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"So do I, dear cousin, but unfortunately, these things can't be helped." she then looks around the entrance of Erebor. "I have to admit, it is strange to be back after so long."

He then holds his arm out to her. "Come, let me escort you around the mountain while our people are getting settled."

Dis smiles as she takes her arm and they leave. I stay behind and look around at the dwarves as they also go inside. I smile as Gloin and Bombur are reunited with their wives and children. Freja immediately starts fussing over the gaping hole in Bifur's head from when he lost the axe. Bifur, who is just relieved to have it gone and able to speak again, humours her and allows her to fuss as Bofur has two of Bombur's youngest swinging from his arms.

"Are you alright, lass?" Balin asks as he walks over.

I give him a small smile. "I'll be fine."

He nods with a sympathetic look on his face. "How did Dis take the news?"

I sigh. "I. . .I don't know. When I told her, there was nothing. Her face was just blank. The only time she showed a little emotion was when she held me as I cried and I felt her sobbing quietly. To tell you the truth. . .I'm worried Balin. She's just like she was when Flinn died."

A look of worry flashes across Balin's face for a moment before he puts on a smile. "Well, we'll just have to keep an eye on her and try to make her feel at home. Right, lass?"

I give a small smile and a nod. Looking up, I smile a bit more as I see Dwalin walking over.

"I see Tauriel has been."

Dwalin grins as he closes his hands into fists to show off his knuckle dusters, I can already see Grasper and Keeper on his back.

"Ye, she came. Dain's men were a bit mistrustful with her at first, but when I saw her and she gave me the note from you, I knew everything was safe. I did what ye asked with Thorin's, Fili's and Kili's weapons and left them in your room."

"Thanks Dwalin. I'll give them to Dis later."

He nods as the three of us start helping out the other dwarves to settle in.

Later that night, I accompany Dis to the tombs so she can see her brother and sons. I stand back and allow her some privacy with them. I hear her talking to them about the past, her childhood with father, my childhood, how father reacted when Flinn had wanted to court her, to which I have to smile at. Her marriage and then when the boys were born and how they were as dwarflings.

I rush over to her as she suddenly falls to her knees as she starts sobbing. I kneel beside her and hold her close, letting her sob into my shoulder. I lay my head on hers, holding back my own tears so I can be strong for her. We stay in that position for a while, just quietly holding each other.

* * *

The next few weeks go by quickly, in my opinion anyway. During this time, I help Dain and the dwarves to rebuild whatever I can as well as being there for Dis, who is slowly getting worse over time. She either locks herself away in her quarters or spends most of her time in the tombs. I don't even think she's eating much, she seems to be losing weight more everytime I see her. One night, I had to force her to eat with me, which she did begrudgingly.

Durin's Day celebration goes on without any complications. Dis forces me to attend, at least for a bit, as Dain said, being a member of the company that allows us to have this feast in the home of our ancestors, and father's adopted daughter, I'd be a guest of honour along with the other members of the Company. I stay for an hour before returning to Dis to be with her for the night.

Every night as I return home after being with Dis, I confide in Balin and Dwalin of my worry for Dis, about how I didn't think she would be with us for much longer. They tell me that we have to make sure that Dis feels happy and comfortable while being here, and if that doesn't work. . .then we make our time with Dis as good as it can be while she's still here.

My fears come true over a week after Durin's Day. I am woken up by a knock on my bedroom door. I put on my robe as I get out of bed and open the door to see Dwalin. My heart drops as I notice his grim face.

"Dis?"

"She's asking for you."

I rush past him and run out of our quarters to Dis's. Walking inside, I see Dain, Balin and most of the company already in there. They give me sad smiles as I walk past them and into Dis's room and I stop.

Dis is laying in bed, eyes closed and her face snow white, I already think she's passed until I see her chest rising slowly from her breathing. Oin walks over as he sees me and lays a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Be ready to say your goodbye's lass. . .I don't think it will be too long now."

I give him a sad, thankful smile as he walks past and shuts the door behind me.

I just look at Dis for a moment before I walk over and sit in the chair next to the bed and take her hand.

"Dis?"

She slowly opens her eyes and smiles as she sees me. "Faron. . .you came."

"Of course I came, I always do when you need me."

She chuckles slightly. "That you do. Listen to me, Faron. . .no matter what happens from now on, you cannot give up. . .you have to live on, for all of us. I know it is hard. . .but you must keep going."

I look down as tears appear. "I know. . .I just. . .I just don't want to be alone."

She takes my face into her hands, gently swiping her thumbs to wipe the tears away. "And you never will be. You have a whole family right here in the mountain. You have Dain, Balin and Dwalin, along with everyone else in the company."

". . .but I won't have you or the others."

She gives me a sad smile as she pulls me down. I lay next to her on the bed, my arm around her and head on her shoulder. She kisses my head.

"I know it's not the same as your father being here, but you know he wouldn't want you to give up. He'd want you to keep going. . .to keep fighting. Can you do that for me?"

I nod. "I can try."

"That's my girl."

That night, I stay with Dis in her room. . .right to the end.

* * *

The next day, as Dain is sorting everything out for Dis's burial, I stay hidden from everyone, not wanting to see or speak to anyone. When it is time for the funeral, I watch from a distance, out of sight. I can't bring myself to have to bury someone else from my family. First it was my mother, then my great-grandfather, grandfather and uncle Frerin, and then uncle Flinn, I had to bury my mother again after grieving for her once already, a few days after I suffered a lot of heartache by watching my father die and then burying him along with my brothers. . .I cannot do it again. . .especially not with Dis, not when she became a mother figure to me.

While the funeral continues, I turn and leave making my way to my quarters where I pack a few essentials before going to the stables. As soon as she sees me, Dala starts neighing and snickering away.

"Shh, we have to be quiet, girl." I say as I pet her snout.

After saddling her and strapping on my packs, I lead her out and we make our way along the path away from Erebor in the moonlight. The stars seem to twinkle at me in their own sadness as I watch them while walking.

When we are a good enough distance away, I mount Dala and take another look at Erebor, the place that seems to have brought me more sadness than joy. I know I'm doing the right thing by leaving. I can come back and visit, but I could never live here permanently.

With that thought in mind, I turn Dala and squeeze my legs, getting her to a full gallop. I don't know what is in store for me in the future. . .but I hope I can go through whatever I face.

* * *

 ***Hides behind Legolas* There we have it, A Light in the Darkness is finally done! I am so sorry about how this has ended, but it needed to be done! Please don't hate me!**

 **I will be starting Lord of the Rings as soon as possible, so please stay tuned for that!**


	35. Sequel is now up!

**Author Note**

 **Happy days! The sequel is finally up! Just look for I See the Light! I am really looking forward to continuing Faron's story with the Fellowship and I hope you all will join me in following her journey!**

 **Review responses;**

 **WarHusky2000** \- Yes, it was an interesting and emotional adventure! The sequel is up! Like I said, look for I See the Light!

 **Leona2016** \- I know, it was so sad! And Faron will be alright soon. She just needs to find a new reason to live, which she will find soon.

 **thewolf74** \- Yes, poor Faron :( Sequel is up, please look for I See the Light!

 **FlowerChild23** \- I am so sorry! I wish it didn't have to come to this, but these events had to happen for Faron to grow. The sequel, I See the Light, is now up!


End file.
